


Star Wars One-Shots and Short Stories

by magicgoldenflower



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Awesome Leia, Awesome Leia Organa, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Hurt Luke, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Other, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parental Hera Syndulla, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Satine Kryze Lives, Shy Luke, Star Wars References, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgoldenflower/pseuds/magicgoldenflower
Summary: Basically a place to put all of my random thoughts about Star Wars. Includes short stories and I'm willing to do one-shots, so requests are accepted!! Filled with stories like Anidala if Anakin didn't fall, Satine and Obi-Wan, and much more!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 125





	1. Young Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Luke meets his friendly neighbor Ben. He can't place why, but he likes the crazy old hermit.

It's been nearly five years since the Empire came into power. Though things look grim, people still cling to the hope that the rein will be short-lived. They pray that the Republic comes back to power and that the galaxy is at peace.

But on a planet in the Outer Rim, a young couple tends to their own problems. Though the Empire looms over everyone in the galaxy, they have other things to worry about. It's a bad season for them, forcing them to use their supplies sparingly.

It's another typical day for them on the hot planet. They have chores to tend to and a child to care for. Nothing was out of the ordinary until he appeared.

"Aunt Beru, who's that?"

"Who's who?" She asks, standing up from her work. She squints her eyes and looks off into the distance. The only visitors they get are their friends in the area and they never show up when there's work to do.

"That man. Can't you see him?"

She furrows her eyebrows, recognizing him. "I need to get Uncle Owen. Stay here." She says.

Soon, the man arrives at their place. He removes his hood, showing his face. "Hello, young Luke." He greets, smiling at the boy.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asks, tilting his head. His blue eyes and blonde hair send shivers up the man's spine. Luke looked like the spitting image of his father when he was young.

"I'm Ben." The man says. "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"I know. Aunt Beru had to make me new clothes." He says, pulling at his clothes to show Ben.

He chuckles, nodding his head. "They look very nice on you. She did a good job."

"Where's your house?" Luke asks, changing the subject. Ben has forgotten how quickly children could find something new to talk about. In fact, he forgot a lot about talking to people.

"Oh, I live just beyond that ridge. I have a house just like yours." Ben explains as Beru and Owen finally make their appearance. They stand side by side, their faces stern. Ben stands taller, his attention falling on them.

Luke turns around, running to them. "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, this is Ben. He lives beyond the ridge." He says as they walk a bit closer. He goes to Beru, clinging to her leg.

"It's nice to see you again," Ben says, giving a soft smile.

"What do you need?" Owen asks, stepping forward.

Ben drops his smile. "I believe we should talk inside. There are things I need to discuss with you."

"You can say them out here." Owen fires back, furrowing his eyebrows as he steps up to Ben.

Ben keeps his composure, slightly leaning back. "It involves Luke. I don't want to startle him."

Owen lowers his shoulders. He turns around. "Luke, go to your room."

"Why?" He asks, peeking out behind Beru.

"We're going to talk with Ben inside where it's cool." He explains, walking back to the house. Everyone follows, ready to get out of the heat. It is almost noon anyways. They need to prepare lunch.

Once they enter the house, Beru bends down and whispers to Luke. "Go to your room. I'll call you when we're done."

"But I wanna talk to Ben." He whines.

"It'll just be for a moment. Go find a toy to show him. I'll call you." She says. He nods his head, rushing off to his room. She stands up, walking into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asks.

"Whatever you have is fine," Ben says as he sits at the table. Owen takes a seat beside him. He can't help but glare at the man. Ben was the cause of all of their pain. Ben killed his step-brother.

"Whatever feelings you have about me, you need to put them aside," Ben says, startling Owen. "I'm here in the interest of Luke."

"What about him?" Beru asks, bringing a glass of blue milk to the table for Ben.

Ben takes the glass, gently holding it. "Have you noticed anything different about him?"

Beru shoots Owen a glance. They have noticed things being off about him, but they aren't about to tell Ben about it. Though the man has always been friendly to them, they have never trusted him.

"You have. Haven't you?" Ben says, tugging on his beard.

"Yes." Beru softly says, dropping her head. There was no reason to lie to him now. "He's just a bit different from the other children."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Ben says, making Owen glare. "I can sense the Force in him. It's strong, much stronger than I expected for a child of his age."

"If you think we're just going to give Luke to you to train into some Jedi, you're out of your mind," Owen shouts, standing up and pointing at the man.

"I don't think anything like that." Ben defends, pushing Owen's finger away. "I think we should nurture it in him, help him to grow stronger in the Force. I don't expect you to give him up to me. If I did, I wouldn't have given him to you all those years ago."

"I think we should leave it all alone," Beru says, her jaw clenched. "The Jedi are gone. They are no more. And I don't want him to be a target to the Empire."

"Nor do I," Ben says. "But I can't ignore how strong it is. I feel that it is my duty to help him."

Before Owen can fire something back, Luke comes bounding into the room. He quickly hops towards Ben, holding out his toy space ship. "Look at this! This one's my favorite."

"Luke, I told you to stay in your room until I called for you," Beru says, slightly scrunching her face.

"I just really wanted to show this to Ben." He frowns, dropping his head.

"It's alright." Ben pipes up. He grabs Luke, placing him on his lap. "Why don't you tell me all about your ship? There's nothing more for us adults to talk about." He says, looking over at them.

_xxx_

The two suns in the sky are hovering above the horizon, casting deeps shades of pink and purple in the sky. Ben knows this will be pointless, but he must try. He needs to get them to agree.

He knocks on the door, waiting for another shouting match with Owen.

Instead, Luke answers the door. "Hi, Ben." He greets. "I haven't seen you in a while. Come in."

Ben smiles, walking in just enough for Luke to close the door behind him. The blond-haired boy can't be much older than ten now. Yet, Ben can sense how much stronger the Force is in him now. He can only estimate how many midi-chlorians Luke has, but it must be high.

"Where are your aunt and uncle?" Ben asks.

Luke shrugs his shoulder. "I think they're in the kitchen. I'll go get them for you." He says before walking off.

Ben stands in the doorway, folding his arms. He knows what he's about to say will spark controversy. It can only go one of two ways, and he's hoping it goes the later.

"Ben Kenobi," Owen says, walking to the doorway. Beru follows him, keeping a close distance. Though Ben can't see him, he can sense that Luke is listening in just behind the corner.

"It's been a few years since we've last spoke," Ben says. "And unfortunately, I didn't leave here on good terms. I hope that won't be the case this time."

"That all depends. Why are you here?" Owen says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ben reaches to his hip. "Luke has grown stronger in the Force, even without my training. I believe that it's time he received this."

Beru gasps, covering her mouth as Ben shows the lightsaber. Owen reaches out for it in anger, but Ben pulls it out of reach. "This is his father's lightsaber. I wish to train him on how to use it. His father would want him to."

"We don't want him anywhere near that," Owen growls. "We don't need him following old Obi-Wan on some crazy Jedi mission. You need to get out here and never bring that around here again."

"I believe that we should ask Luke what he wants to do. He is old enough to make the decision now. His father made his when he was his age." Ben persists, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't care."

"I do." Ben spits. "I only want what's best for him."

"What's best for him is for you to leave and forget about him. We don't need you to kill him like you did his father. We don't need another Skywalker dead at your hands!" Owens shouts. He reaches behind Ben and opens the door.

"You can't seriously think that ignoring the Force in him is good for him? It'll only grow stronger and I should be here to help him with it." Ben insists, shaking his head.

"You should be nowhere near him. You're the one who will put him in danger." Owen says, forcing Ben out of the door. Before Ben can argue, the door gets slammed in his face.

He sighs, lowering his head. "There's nothing more I can do, master. They just won't listen to me."

He turns around the leave, but a voice stops him. "I'm sorry about my uncle."

He looks over his shoulder. Luke's head is peeking out of the doorway. "I don't believe that you killed my father. If you had, why would you come to see me?"

Ben can't help but smile. Though Luke doesn't believe it, Ben does. He had failed his father years ago. "May the Force be with you, Luke." He says before he pulls his hood over his head.

"Goodbye, Ben. Come back soon." Luke says just loud enough for the old Jedi to hear. Ben smiles to himself. Maybe there is still a chance that he'll get to train Luke in the ways of the Force. Maybe he'll get a second chance to help his old padawan through Luke.

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Since no one reads my works anymore, I can write whatever I want in whatever book I want now and still get the same amount of votes whether I put one hour or twenty hours into my stories.** 🤪✌️


	2. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face is going to be joining the New Republic. Today's the day they finally get to see the new arrival.

  
  
The ship is in chaos, people running around like crazy, trying to find everything the princess wants. She has already kicked out multitudes of people for random reasons, but no one chooses to call her out on it.

Mostly because she's going into labor.

Leia had planned to have the baby on a planet, but the little one chose while they were in the middle of their flight. She had no option but to realize that this was happening now whether she or Han liked it.

"Looking a little nervous, Han," Luke says. Han is pacing back and forth around the ship, muttering to himself. He looks like he's about to worry himself to death.

Chewie growls, getting the man's attention.

"What?" Han asks, his voice coming out harsher than he wants. He isn't mad at Chewie or anyone, really. He's just worried about Leia and their baby and this is the way he's choosing to deal with it. By being short with everyone.

"I suppose I was wondering how you were holding up, but my question's been answered." Luke slightly chuckles, walking to Han.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm doing just fine." Han scoffs as Luke smiles and shakes his head.

"You should be fine. Leia and the baby are going to be okay." Luke assures as he sits in a chair against the wall.

"How are you so certain?" Han asks, sitting down beside him. He isn't going to admit that he's freaking out. He won't tell a soul. He can't let it get around that there's something in the galaxy that makes his stomach turn and make his hands tremble.

"It's a Jedi thing, you wouldn't understand." Luke teases, making Han huff with a smile. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I'm certain I don't. And I'm certain you don't quite either." He replies, getting a growl from Chewie.

Suddenly, one of the few female pilots enters the room. "The baby's been born." She exclaims, making Han jump from his seat.

"Leia!" He shouts, running down the hallway and bolting into her room. Almost immediately Han sticks his head back out. "It's a boy! We've got a boy!"

Cheers begin to fill the hallways as news quickly spreads around the ship. Leia and Han have a new baby boy. R2-D2 happily chirps and spins around Luke's legs. He laughs, watching. "I know. I'm excited too, R2. It'll be nice to have another new face for our crew."

Han comes back out, rushing over to Luke. "Leia wants me to go get her something to drink. You should go into the room and go see your new nephew. Trust me, he's a looker. Gets it from me." He cheers as he slaps Luke's shoulder before leaving with Chewie.

Luke smiles, him and R2 walking to Leia's room. He can't wait to see what the baby looks like. It feels like they've waited for years to see the tiny baby Leia and Han were preparing for and now he's finally here.

They quietly enter the room, seeing Leia softly brushing her hand through the baby's dark hair. "Congratulations, Leia," Luke says, looking him over.

"Oh, thank you. Look how gorgeous he is." She grins before planting a kiss on his forehead. She turns, holding him out Luke. "Want to hold him?" She asks.

Luke shakes his head. "I probably shouldn't before Han does. Doesn't quite seem right."

"No, no. It's alright. Han has already held him. Besides, you're his only uncle." She says, practically shoving him into Luke's arms.

Softly smiling, joy fills in his heart for Leia and Han. If anyone in this whole galaxy deserves a baby, it's them. They would be perfect parents and they need an excuse to take a break from their work.

"What's the little guy's name?" Luke asks as the baby stirs in his arms.

"Well, we were thinking about naming him after you." She says. Immediately, Luke's eyes widen.

"Me?" He practically shouts, taken back.

"Of course. You're his uncle and you freed us from the Empire." She says, running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, Leia, please don't." He says, shaking his head. "I didn't do anything like that and I don't want him having to think he's got to be like me. Please, if you're going to name him after someone, pick someone more important."

"What do you suggest?" She asks. She knows he's doing it because he doesn't think he's good enough, but Leia wants to name her child after her brother. She wants to give him a name that should be carried on.

"Why don't you name him after Han? After all, he is the father." Luke offers.

Leia ticks and shakes her head. "And have two Han Solos? I can hardly manage one." She says.

Luke frowns, looking at the baby. He knows Leia and Han want a name that means something to them, but he couldn't possibly come up with one. He doesn't know anybody that's done something important off the top of his head.

But suddenly, it hits him.

"What about Ben?" He asks.

"Ben?" Leia asks, confused. Where did he come up with that?

"Ben is the name that Obi-Wan went by while I grew up. I think we should do something for him since he was the one that brought all of us together. R2 found him in the desert and Ben had us go look for you by getting Han to fly us." Luke explains, loving the idea more and more. R2 chirps beside Luke, echoing his excitement.

"Ben," Leia repeats, a smile growing on her face. "Yes. Yes, I think that's the name Han and I will give our baby. It's perfect for him." She says as Luke hands the baby back to her.

Han and Chewie enter. "How are you feeling?" He asks, setting the water beside Leia.

"Ben and I are doing just fine." She smiles, leaning over to kiss Han's cheek.

"Ben? I thought we agreed to name him after Luke." Han says, furrowing his eyebrows. They had spent months trying to come up with the perfect name for their child and she suddenly wants to change it?

"After Obi-Wan. The man who brought us all together." She says, her eyes falling on their baby.

Han looks to Luke then back at Leia. His eyes land on his baby and he knows the name couldn't be more perfect. "Welcome to this crazy galaxy, Ben." He smiles. Chewie lets out a growl and R2 trills as everyone gathers closer to the new baby.

**~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Yes, this is kinda short and not very well written, but I like to think that Han and Leia named their baby Ben after Obi-Wan. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	3. Smooth Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé is going into labor. Only, no one knows about it. In this time of need, they call on the only one they can truly trust.

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon. Soft oranges and yellows start to cut through the light gray sky. Anxiety looms over the house tucked away deep on the planet of Naboo. Though they've done well at keeping their secret, they can no longer contain it.

"Anakin," Padmé pants, holding his hand. "It's time. The baby is coming."

"I can handle this. You'll be alright." He insists, holding her hand. Sweat condenses on her forehead and trails down the side of her face. He knows they have to keep this secret. No one can know of their child or there will be hell to pay.

"I trust you." She says. "But you can't deliver this baby alone. We must get help." She softly says, her eyes drifting shut.

"Who can I tell, Padmé?" Anakin replies. He would do anything for her. If she wants help, he will get it for her. He wants to make this as painless as possible for his love.

"Obi-Wan. We can trust him." She says. "Please, Anakin. Hurry. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

He rushes from her side. He must contact Obi-Wan immediately or his visions might come true. Though he hasn't told Padmé, Anakin has been having nightmares of her dying during childbirth. He must do what he can to save her. She must survive.

"Anakin, where are you? I've been trying to contact you for days." Obi-Wan says, appearing on Anakin's hologram.

"I don't have much time. It's Padmé. She's gone into labor and I don't know how much longer she has until our child arrives. Please, hurry, Obi-Wan. You're our only hope." Anakin pleads. He doesn't care if their cover has been blown. All he cares about his child and Padmé.

"I'll come to Naboo as fast as I can." Obi-Wan nods. "She will be alright, just hold on."

Once the hologram disappears, Anakin returns to Padmé's side. "He's on his way. He will help us, Padmé." He says, brushing her hair from her face.

She smiles. "Good. I told you he cares about us."

"I only worry about what will happen to us once this is over. What should happen to you and the Senate and me and the Jedi Order?" He asks. It is forbidden for Jedi to love. Yet he married Padmé and is having a child with her.

"Let's not worry about that at that moment." She says, patting his hand. "We should worry about what gender our child will be." She gentle chuckles. They have been spending the last few days making preparations for their baby. Arguments took place over whether it should be pink or blue. They went with a soft green, a neutral color.

He smiles, letting out a soft sigh. "I've already told you, love. Our child will be a gorgeous baby girl with brown eyes that sparkle like yours."

She shakes her head with a grin. "It will be a little boy. He will have the sandy blond hair you had when we first met on Tatooine."

"You are wrong. I know there is a spunky girl just waiting to meet us. You will see." He insists, gently kissing her forehead and placing a hand on her stomach.

"You will see that you are wrong. There will be a troublesome boy here by sunset." She argues. Just outside, they hear a ship landing. Anakin rises from beside her bed.

"Obi-Wan is here." He says before he leaves the room to go greet him. Before he can even reach the ship, Obi-Wan has hopped out and bolted toward the house.

"I hope I'm not too late," Obi-Wan says, following Anakin back into the house.

"No, master. You arrived just on time. The baby will be here soon." He explains, leading him to the bedroom. He stops just outside the room, his eyes trained on the ground.

"She will be alright," Obi-Wan says, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. He can sense the fear building in him.

"It's not just her being in labor, Obi-Wan."

"What is it then, Anakin?"

"I've had visions of her dying in childbirth. What if it comes true, just like it did my mother? What if I can't stop her from dying? I can't go on without her, Obi-Wan. I just can't." Anakin says, tears building in his eyes. "I don't care what happens, you just can't let her or the child die."

"I won't. I will keep them safe." Obi-Wan replies. Softly, he enters the room, Anakin staying outside. He doesn't want to be in there in case something does go wrong and he can't fix it.

Padmé is laying on her bed, deep breathing. Obi-Wan walks to her side, gently holding her hand. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She says just above a whisper.

"Don't thank me quite yet. We still have to deliver the child." He says, moving to help her sit up.

"I've been waiting for you. But, I am ready now. I am ready to have our baby." She groans, the pressure resuming on her lower abdomen.

Anakin paces outside the room, waiting for something to happen. He can hear Padmé crying inside, but he refuses to enter. He can not watch her be in pain. He runs his hands down his face, able to hear Obi-Wan talking to her. When will the child arrive? When will this pain be over for Padmé?

Suddenly, a cry echoes out. Anakin bursts into the room, seeing Obi-Wan holding the child. "It's a boy." He smiles, handing the child to Anakin.

A smile breaks out on his face as he holds his child in his arms. A little boy. Their little boy was safely delivered and Padmé isn't dead. He slowly walks to Padmé's side. "A boy. You were right." He chuckles, showing her the baby.

"Luke." She smiles, gently caressing her baby's head. "Oh, Luke." She grins, tears pooling in her eyes. She lets out a loud groan, tossing her head back.

"Obi-Wan, what's happening?" Anakin demands, turning to look at his master.

"There's another child." He answers. He looks at Padmé. "I'm going to need you to push again, Padmé."

"Okay." She moans, her eyes pinched shut.

"Obi-Wan, she's not ready. She just had Luke."

"I didn't decide this. Your child did." He argues.

"Don't make her do this yet. She needs to build up her strength." Anakin insists, seeing the pain on his wife's face. Just when he thought she was safe from harm, she has another child to deliver. He can't take this risk and let her do this when she is weak from the last delivery.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Anakin, please." Padmé cries out. "I can do this, I'm alright."

"No. I can't let you."

"Anakin, leave the room or I will make you." Obi-Wan shouts. "We are doing this now whether you like it or not."

Knowing he has no option but to leave, he takes Luke out of the room with him. He closes the door behind him, staring down at his son. As he stares at his child's face, everything begins to dawn on him.

This is his little boy.

"Luke." He quietly says, holding out a finger to him. Luke holds tight, making Anakin grin. He holds the child tighter, never wanting to part with him. "I can't believe it. Your mother was right. She never beats him in anything."

Luke makes a soft noise in his arms. Tears pool in Anakin's eyes. "I love you so much, Luke." He softly whispers. "I won't let anyone harm you. I promise."

A cry fills the room again, making him jump. Luke lets out a whine, wiggling in his arms. Anakin enters to see the next child being placed in Padmé's arms. He walks over, seeing Obi-Wan and Padmé grinning. "You have a girl as well." Obi-Wan cheers.

"Leia," Anakin responds, staring at her face. "I want to name her Leia."

"They are very beautiful," Obi-Wan says, his eyes landing on Luke.

"Hold him," Anakin says, leaning towards Obi-Wan. "You're going to be like his grandpa."

"Thanks. That doesn't make me feel old." Obi-Wan chuckles as Luke is placed in his arms. He wraps the blanket a bit tighter around him before holding him closer.

"We won't have them call you Grandpa. You will be Uncle Obi." Padmé smiles as Anakin takes Leia from her arms. Padmé gently closes her eyes, wanting some rest. "Afterall, I don't think this delivery would have gone as smooth as it did without you."

"I hope you know this means you'll have to spoil them." Anakin teases as he gently touches Leia's cheek. Just like be guessed, Padmé was carrying a little girl. Who could have known they would both be right?

"If they're anything like you, spoiling them will be the last thing I do. Not sure I can go through it all again."

"Come on, I wasn't that bad."

"You don't know the half of it." Obi-Wan laughs. "But, since I am going to be their favorite uncle, I suppose some spoiling won't be bad. Maybe I'll give them their first lightsabers."

"They aren't going anywhere near those things," Anakin says. "They could cut their arms clean off."

Obi-Wan nods his head then leans down closer to Luke. "Don't worry. We'll keep it a secret between us."

"You know I'll just find out," Anakin says as Obi-Wan hands Luke back to Padmé. "You have never been able to keep a secret from me."

"To make up for lying about giving Luke a lightsaber, you should buy us another crib. Thought we were only going to need one, but we were very wrong." Padmé cuts in, catching them off guard as she takes Luke in her arms.

"I suppose that can fit in my budget. Wouldn't want one of these precious babes to not have a bed." Obi-Wan says as he walks towards the door. "I'll go find one and come back."

Once he leaves, Anakin looks over at Padmé. "He's going to spoil the hell out of them."

"Definitely. He's never going to come here and visit us. It'll be for these two." She smiles before kissing Luke's head. "Lucky little pups."

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Sooooooo yeah. Obsessed with Star Wars? Possibly.**


	4. Alternative Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin doesn't fall to the dark side. This short story revolves around him and Padmé raising the twins in the countryside of Naboo.

"Stop it. I had it first."

"Yes, but you weren't using it. So I took it."

"You better give it back or I'll tell."

"Do it."

"Mom! Dad!"

Padmé sighs, looking over at Anakin. They toss their heads back and rise from their chairs. "You know, they get this from you," Padmé says as they walk down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Tattling? I don't think so."

"No, the fighting. I want them to get along and you just encourage them." She answers, brushing her dark locks behind her ears. The twins are starting to fight with each other more, which is typical for young children, but Padmé hates how Anakin deals with it. She wants him to teach them to make up and get along, but he insists on making them figure it alone.

"I don't encourage it. I hate it just as much as you." Anakin says, rolling his eyes. He hates how they constantly have to stop what they're doing and go work out an insignificant problem between the twins. They should be able to work things out on their own.

They enter the twins' room, seeing them fighting over one of the toys. "Settle down. Settle down." Padmé says, gently pushing them apart. She kneels between the two of them, watching them glare at each other. "Now. What's happened?"

"Lele took my toy," Luke whines as he crawls onto his mother's lap. They have always been closer to each other for reasons unknown. Everyone always assumed he would turn out like his father, but it seems to be going the complete opposite. Not that Padmé's complaining. "I had it first, I promise." He says as she brushes his blond hair from his baby blue eyes.

"Leia, sweetie, is this true?" Padmé asks, looking over at her daughter. Though she resembles Padmé more, they can't be more different. She is like her father, headstrong and outspoken.

"Lukie wasn't using it. Why couldn't I?" She asks as Anakin picks her up and places her in his lap. He gently runs his hand over the braids in her hair. Though he agrees with her logic, he knows Padmé doesn't.

"We can't just take things without asking, honey," Padmé responds, placing her hands over Leia's. "You need to ask before just taking it. Try asking Lukie if he'll share."

She lets out a sigh and rolls her brown eyes. "Lukie, will you share this spaceship with me?" She grumbles.

"No!" Luke shouts, glaring at his mother. He thought she would be on his side. Now she was helping Leia?

"I'm sure we can work something out, Lukie." Anakin pipes up, getting the young boy's attention. "How about Lele can use it when you're not? Does that sound fair?" He asks.

Luke looks up. He knows it's the right thing to do and he wants to make his parents happy. But it was his first. Why should he have to share? Instead of giving in to what he wants, he lets out a long sigh. "I suppose that could work."

"Thank you, Luke. That is very nice." Padmé smiles. She looks over at her daughter. "Leia, what do you tell your brother?"

"Thank you, Lukie!" She cheers, jumping out of Anakin's lap and to Luke. She pulls him into a tight hug, making him laugh. "You're the bestest."

Anakin and Padmé can't help but laugh. Sure, having kids can be a lot of work, but moments like this make it worth it. "How did I end up with the sweetest kids?" Padmé asks, pulling them both in for a hug. Quickly, she covers both of them in kisses, making them squeal.

Anakin stands up, holding out a hand for Padmé. She gratefully takes it after setting the twins on the ground. "Now, you two play nice together," Anakin says, watching them begin to get along. "Uncle Obi-Wan is coming later and we want to show him how good you two are."

"Uncle Obi-Wan is coming?" Luke asks with a grin.

"And maybe, if you're lucky, he'll have a special treat for the two of you," Padmé adds, making them cheer and jump around as she and Anakin leave the room.

"I hope Obi-Wan is ready for those two hooligans. They're more energic than usual," Anakin says as he wraps his arms around Padmé's waist and pulls her close.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. You know he enjoys seeing them." Padmé smiles, slightly leaning against Anakin. "And thank you for helping out in there. I really want them to get along and it's nice when you support me."

"I've always supported you."

"I know you have. I just know that you don't really like the way I go about solving their quarrels. It's nice that you stand with me when we go about it my way." She explains. Sometimes, it can be difficult dealing with the twins' fights. They don't always go as smoothly as the recent one.

"Well, maybe I'll convert to your method if it gets them as excited as today." Anakin chuckles. He bends over, planting a kiss on Padmé's head.

_xxx_

"Kids, I think someone is here to see you!" Padmé calls out. Immediately, their loud footsteps echo down the hallway. Obi-Wan steps aside from Padmé and Anakin and lowers to the ground, his arms open wide.

"Uncle Obi!" They cheer, rushing into his arms.

"Lukie. Lele." He grins, kissing the tops of their heads. "I've missed you two very much."

"We've missed you too, Uncle Obi," Leia replies, snuggling into his chest.

"Very much." Luke agrees with a grin.

"Why, you two have grown so big since I last saw you. Am I going to have to put a brick on each of your heads to stop you from getting bigger?" He teases, gently pushing down on their heads.

"No, no. Daddy will get mad." Leia says as Obi-Wan picks them and holds them in his arms.

"That's right, Leia. Daddy would get very mad." Anakin chuckles.

"And that would hurt. Hurting people is not nice, Uncle Obi." Luke lectures, getting the adults to laugh.

"I would never hurt you, Lukie. I was only teasing. I hate seeing you two look so big. I want you to stay tiny forever." He explains, giving them a soft squeeze. They giggle in his arms. They love it when he visits them. He wishes he could do it more often, but that's the trouble with being a Jedi. Not much time for visiting loved ones.

"Mommy said you might have a special treat for us," Leia says, changing the subject.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, she did."

"Well, I guess my secret is out then." He says, returning them to the ground. "I better show you what I brought before your curiosity gets the better of you."

"What is it?" Luke asks, watching Obi-Wan dig in his pockets.

"You know the rules. You have to close your eyes and guess." Obi-Wan smiles. Immediately, the twins pinch their eyes shut. They can't help but squirm as they try to guess what he has. "Quiet your minds and the answer will be shown to you."

Their shoulders drop as they try to quiet their minds. A smile grows on Leia's face. "It's a flower." She says before opening her brown eyes.

"My, you're getting good at this," Obi-Wan says, opening his hand to her to show her the purple flower. "It's a very special flower from Endor. It's rumored to bring the owner beauty and power if they treat it right."

"I will be very nice to my flower." She says, her fingers gently tracing the petals. "Thank you, Uncle Obi." She grins before wrapping her arms around his leg.

"You are very welcome, dear."

"Luke, what do you see?" Anakin asks, watching his son slightly sway back and forth.

"I'm not quite sure." He responds, his eyes still pinched shut. "I think it might be a rock. I just know it's from somewhere very cold."

"Well done, Luke," Obi-Wan says as Luke opens his eyes. "This is a rock from the planet of Hoth. It's supposed to bring you good luck."

"Then you keep it. You need good luck, too." He insists, making the adults chuckle.

"It won't bring me any good luck. I thought of you when I saw it, so it must belong to you." He explains, gently handing it over to Luke.

"Thank you, Uncle Obi. I'll keep it in my pocket so I will always have good luck." Luke says before giving Obi-Wan a quick hug.

"That's a very smart idea." Obi-Wan agrees.

Once the children had run off, it left the adults to talk alone. "It's clear that they're force-sensitive." Anakin starts. "They were able to guess what was in your hand without any hints this time."

"I know. And I've noticed it's gotten stronger since the last time I was here. If they weren't your children, I would suggest taking them back to the Temple. They would do very well there." Obi-Wan responds.

"Why shouldn't we? They should learn how to use the force just like the other children." Anakin says.

"I don't know how I feel about you taking them away, Obi-Wan. I guess I've been hoping that they would grow up here on Naboo." Padmé softly says, grabbing Anakin's hand. She loves her children and she almost can't bear the thought of them leaving her, especially at such a young age.

But if Obi-Wan and Anakin thought it would be okay, then she would have to learn how to handle it. She trusts the two of them with her life and they know more about the Jedi than herself. She could talk on and on about trade deals, but she has no clue about how anything works within the Jedi Temple beside the basics.

"I don't know if I could bring them to the Temple. It wouldn't feel right to me." Obi-Wan responds, tugging on his bread in thought. Though the twins are force-sensitive, the idea of taking them away from Padmé and Anakin almost makes him ill.

"But they're ready. Now is the perfect time for them to train and learn." Anakin argues. They have been blessed with the Force. They should be taught how to use it to their advantage. What would be the point if they weren't going to use it?

"I could only do it if you two agree. I don't want to be the one who insists you do anything." Obi-Wan says. He slightly chuckles and shrugs his shoulder. "It's funny. Most of the time I'm trying to talk parents into letting me teach their child about the ways of the Force. Now, I'm doing the complete opposite."

"What do we do, Anakin?" Padmé asks, looking up at her husband.

"We don't have to discuss it now. We still have time to talk this through." Anakin replies, pulling her close.

"I agree. I think you two should take some time to think about it. No sense in rushing this." Obi-Wan nods. "Instead, I think we should discuss what you're planning on feeding me tonight."

"It'll taste heavenly compared to the rations you had on Hoth. I'll cook up a Naboo special, just for you." Padmé grins, rushing to the kitchen.

"Honestly, anything would better than what is served on Hoth." Anakin chuckles as he walks with Obi-Wan towards the backyard. The kids are happily getting along, playing outside.

"You have no idea." Obi-Wan smiles.  
 **~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Homebound (Reylo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben Solo take a well-deserved trip. Ben feels a calling to go to the one planet he's heard tales about since he was a child. When they arrive there, strange things begin to happen.

After saying their many goodbyes to all of their friends, the joyful couple nearly skips to their spaceship. After being together for a few years, they finally decided to make it official with a wedding. An exclusive wedding, to be exact. Not just anyone was allowed to see them off.

And although they had a fabulous time seeing all of their friends, they were grateful to go away for their honeymoon. They were going to fly the galaxy from planet to planet, visiting every green-covered world. 

"Where are we off to first, my love?" Rey asks, hopping into the seat beside her husband.

"It's a surprise," Ben replies with a smile.

"No. You know I hate surprises." She playfully whines, making Ben chuckle.

"Don't worry. We won't be there for very long. It's just a spot that I've always wanted to go to." He says, logging it into the navigation.

"Alright. I guess you can have a say in one destination." She teases as she brushes her dark locks from her face.

"Really? You're the best." He grins as he grabs her face and kisses her cheek. She laughs, trying to push him away, but he just won't stop.

"I know, I know. I'm a very generous person." She smiles as he lets go. She lets out a sigh as he moves to put the ship into hyperspeed. "I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me when we arrive at your super-secret location." She says as she rises from her seat. She pats his shoulder as she exits the cockpit, leaving Ben alone to think.

As he sits in silence, his current thoughts come flooding back to him. Though the wedding was beautiful and exciting, he couldn't help but miss his family. He wishes his mother could have been there to see them off. He wishes he could have seen the smile on his dad's face when he heard the news of their engagement. He wishes he could have heard his uncle's voice congratulating him.

Ben lowers his head, guilt beginning to wash over him. All of them are gone because of him. He killed his father. He's the one who sent his uncle into exile. And although he wasn't the cause of his mother's death, he still feels the guilt of it. He should have been there to hold her hand and comfort her in her going. Everyone told him that she died of old age or that she had gotten sick. He knows that she really died of a broken heart, a broken heart he caused.

A few familiar faces were at the wedding though. Chewie, R2, and C3P0 made sure to be there every step of the way. For once, all of C3P0's knowledge of etiquette came in handy when organizing the wedding and planning the meals. Chewie acted as his father figure, helping him to prepare for their big day. Although weddings aren't really R2 specialty, he did an amazing job supporting everyone and giving out commands. 

Before he knows it, the navigation begins to beep at him. He jumps from his thoughts, looking at the system. They are already arriving at the destination. His stomach drops as he takes a deep breath and pulls them out of hyperspeed. Slowly, the planet grows in front of him.

He goes to the back of the ship. Gently, he shakes Rey's shoulder. "Rey, wake up." He quietly says.

"Hmm?" She asks, sitting up and looking around.

"We're here. It's time to get up, love." He explains, helping her to sit up. She rubs her brown eyes, trying to wake up. 

"That didn't take to long. Unless I slept through lunch." She says, making him laugh and shake his head.

"No. I promise I would have woke you up for lunch. I know how hangry you can get." He says as she stands up. She gives him a gentle smile as she stretches out her shoulders. She twists her body, making sure to loosen her back.

"Alright. Let's go roll around in that green grass." She cheers, hitting his shoulder. She bounces to the doors, not waiting for Ben.

"Yeah, not sure how much green you're going to find here." He says as the door opens to the outside world.

"A desert?" She asks, walking out onto the sandy planet. The wind rustles her hair, whipping it back and forth. She takes her hand, holding it over her eyes as a shield. "Where are we?"

"Tatooine," Ben answers, stepping outside of the ship. He stands still, looking around the planet.

"What's here?" Rey asks, walking to him. "Buried Jedi treasure?" She teases, hoping to bring a smile to his face. But nothing comes. He's still emotionless, his brown eyes studying the land around him. "Ben?" She quietly asks, gently touching his arm.

"My mother's home planet, Alderaan, was blown up a few years prior to the fall of the Empire." He starts, his eyes still locked on the horizon. "This is the planet that my uncle and grandfather grew up on. My family has always treated Tatooine as our home planet, though no one but my uncle has ever really lived here."

"It's not much to look at," Rey says, her arm locking around his. "But, it's your home. It's special to you. To us."

Ben nods, tears forming in his eyes. "I've always been told stories of this planet. This is the first time I've ever set foot on it."

Rey stays silent, letting him take it in. Though he hasn't told her, she knows that he feels guilty about none of his family being able to attend the wedding. He feels responsible for their deaths and he'll never forgive himself for it. Maybe the trip to this planet will serve as some solace.

"There's a small hut. Let's go over there and introduce ourselves." She says, pointing off into the distance. Without speaking, Ben follows her to the hut buried in the sand. When they arrive, an elderly woman is cleaning the inside. "Hello." Rey greets, her arm still locked around Ben's.

"Hello. What are you two doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" She asks, setting down her broom.

"I suppose we could ask you the same." Rey softly smiles. "We've come here to see the Skywalker settlement."

"Skywalker?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows. "No Skywalker has lived her in years. The last ones were buried years ago. Just over the hill, you can find their headstones.

"Thank you." Rey nods, leading Ben out of the hut. Quietly, they make their way to the site. Sure enough, there are four headstones. Shmi Skywalker, Owen Lars, Beru Lars, and one unnamed. "Who is Shmi?" She asks.

"I don't know," Ben answers, finally speaking. "I do remember my uncle occasionally talking about living with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. They must have had a different last name from him."

"Shmi must have passed away before Luke was around then if he doesn't remember her," Rey says, gently patting Ben's arm. Though she knows this won't be enough to make Ben feel better, she can only hope this helps.

"I want to bury their lightsabers here, with the rest of the family," Ben says, taking them out of his pocket.

"I do too. I think they all belong together." Rey nods. Carefully, the two of them wrap the lightsabers in a piece of fabric taken from Han's jacket. This way, all of them could be buried together. 

They silently stand above the opening to the lightsabers. Without saying another word, they solemnly bury the lightsabers in the sand, feeling peace settle among them. It feels right to have them be together on the planet they all considered home.

"There's one more place I need to go," Ben says, turning his attention to Rey.

"Where? I thought only Luke lived here?"

"I don't know. Something's telling me that I need to go just past the ridge." He says, slightly blinking his eyes in confusion. "I don't know what could be over there, but I won't feel complete until I go check it out."

"Sure. Of course." Rey nods, walking with him in the direction of the ridge. 

Eventually, they see another hut in the distance. "What is that doing all of the way out here?" Rey asks, stopping to look at the scene. It is all alone, completely hidden from the rest of the planet. 

"I'm not sure," Ben says. "But we need to go check it out." 

So they continue to the hut. Once they finally pry the door open, memories flood the two of them. They hold their heads in pain, the memories hitting them like a spaceship.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn-fool idealistic crusade, like your father did."

"What is it?"

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age."

They both let out a gasp, clutching each other as the memory ends. "Did you see that?" Rey asks, fear coursing through her veins. The last time anything like that happened was when she held Luke's lightsaber. 

"I did." Ben quickly nods. "That was my uncle. I know it was."

"I recognize the other voice," Rey says, biting on her lower lip. "I don't know from where though. But I know it."

"Where are we? What is this place?" Ben asks, walking further inside.

"The Force is strong here, that's for sure," Rey says, following behind him. "But why this place? What's so special about it?"

Suddenly, they cry out in pain again. More memories hit them, harder this time.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from."

"I saw part of a message--"

"I seem to have found it."

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request in person. But my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Rey stumbles to Ben, holding onto him tightly. The pounding in her head calms as the memory fades away. "Ben, what is happening? Let's leave. I don't like this."

"My uncle taught us about Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ben says, realization forming on his face. "Yes, my uncle said that he taught him about the Force. This must be his home." 

"Who is Obi-Wan?" Rey asks, confused. Though she is glad that Ben is learning more about his past, she can't help but get lost. She was not taught about the Jedi while on Jakku.

"Obi-Wan is the Jedi I was named after. My uncle only knew him as Ben while living on Tatooine." Ben quickly explains as he moves around the room, trying to take in everything. "This is where I was called to come. This is where I can learn to become at peace with what I've done."

"That's great, Ben." Rey smiles. Before she can react, he picks her up and holds her tight. 

"This is where we will live after our journey around the galaxy." Ben cheers, making her laugh as he spins her around.

"I know I always said I would never go anywhere near sand again, but I can live with this." Rey laughs, holding on tight to Ben. She places her head on his shoulder as he stops spinning. 

"I love you," Ben whispers. Who else would live on a desert planet in the middle of nowhere with him? He knows that he has a lot to be thankful for, Rey being at the top of that list.

"I love you, too." She replies, her lips finding his.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Soooo this is my first attempt at some Ben and Rey stuff. There will be more in the future because I had a lot of fun writing this!**


	6. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is distracted during his school work with Padmé. She brushes it off as him being a young child, but a few signs start to show that it might be something else.

Luke sighs, looking out the window. Leia and their father are outside working on combat. Though the twins don't have their own lightsabers yet, they are being taught how to handle one. Their father lets them use his lightsaber occasionally, but they typically just use a staff crafted into the shape of a lightsaber to practice and not injure themselves too badly.

"Luke, focus on your work," Padmé says, gently tapping on the book in front of him. He looks up at her, making her smile. It's usually a hassle to get him to stay inside and work on his studies, but today is a very off day for him. It's clear that he doesn't even want to attempt pretending to work.

"How much longer?" He asks, slightly dropping his shoulders.

"Only for about another hour. Then you and Leia can switch places." Padmé says, running her fingers through his sandy blond hair. He smiles as she kisses the top of his head. She walks over to the window, closing the curtains. She wants to take away all of his distractions.

She goes to sit in her chair at the end of the table. He's sitting at the chair just to her right, his books sprawled out on the table. He has always been a tad bit messy, but Padmé doesn't like to upset his work cycle. If this helps him to stay focused and do well, why bother making him change?

"Why do I have to learn all of this stuff?" Luke asks, resting his head on his hand. Padmé sits up, ready for a fight with him. Though it never gets out of hand with Luke, they will sometimes bicker about all of his studies.

"You need to know how to read and how to write. Even Jedi learn this at the Temple." She replies. They had recently brought up the idea of sending the twins off to the Temple to get a reaction about how they felt with the idea. Leia seemed indifferent, but Luke loved it. Now, it's all he talks about.

"I know that. I mean about my politics. Jedi don't need to know politics, do they?" He asks, clearly curious. He isn't meaning to sound snarky or whiny like Padmé originally thought. He actually wants to know.

"Jedi need to have an understanding of what is happening on other planets. Though they don't learn to the extent you are, I think this is very important. I was a senator before you and Leia were born, so I want you to be knowledgeable about it." She says. She loves teaching about politics and laws and histories about other planets. She knows her children don't appreciate it as much as her, but she hopes to show them that it can be interesting. And maybe, just maybe, have a little politician to join her in her trips to the senate. 

Luke nods his head and goes back to his work. He doesn't want to be a politician. He wants to be a Jedi, like his father before him. He wants to go back to the Temple with his Uncle Obi and learn more about the Force and make his own lightsaber. But, if learning this makes his mother happy, he was willing to survive through.

"Do you think that I have worked long enough now?" He asks, hoping to strike a chord in his mother's heart. He slightly bats his eyelashes, making sure to give a small pout.

Padmé takes a deep breath. He looks so adorable and sweet, his blue eyes sparkling up at her. But she knows better. Luke is a huge suck-up. It's almost scary how easy he can get someone to do something for him just by looking innocent and sweet. "Not yet. I want you to finish the next three pages in your book."

He lets out a sigh, dropping his head to look at his book. Three more pages? That could take him years to finish. He has to write about the events that he just read about and give good details. He hardly remembers what the event was. He will have to flip back and forth until his mother says his work is satisfactory. That could be at least five tries.

"May I be excused to go to the bathroom?" He asks, hoping to at least get a small break from working. They started lessons just after lunch. That already feels like hours ago. 

"No. You need to focus on your work. Once you finish, you'll be excused to go to the bathroom and then go train with your father." Padmé says, her voice getting a bit harder. Luke is good at trying to get out of work. This time, she won't fold to his games.

"It'll be really quick, I promise." He fires back. He begins to wiggle on his chair, hoping to aid his cause.

"No. I know you just want to get out of your work." She responds. She reaches across the table, tapping his book to bring his attention to it. "Either start on it yourself, or I will read it to you." 

Luke groans, going back to reading it. Padmé sits back, watching him start again. He has always been independent, so the idea of someone else doing it for him makes him upset. She knows this and uses it to her advantage sometimes. Today is one of those times.

"Do I have to give good details?" Luke asks, hoping to plead her with a smile.

"Yes, Luke. You always have to give good details, you know this."

"Are you going to check my work?"

"Yes, Luke."

"Are you checking it before or after I'm done?"

"I was going to wait until after, but now I will check before you're excused," Padmé says, irritation growing on her face. Luke realizes he's beginning to upset her, so he stops. Though he doesn't want to work at all anymore, he forces himself to try. 

But something feels off. He rubs the side of his head, hoping that it'll go away so he can finish his work. He taps his foot on the ground, unable to think of anything but the way the Force feels around him right now. 

He just wants to complete his work so that he can switch with Leia. He wants to work on combat and learn how to wield a lightsaber. Why did he have to go first with his studies? He shifts in his chair, the feeling only growing stronger around him. Why is it so familiar?

He stares down at his page, thinking. Where does he know this feeling from? He knows it isn't because he's sick. His stomach doesn't hurt. He also knows that he isn't scared. The feeling reminds him of warmth. It feels safe and comforting, almost like a blanket.

Suddenly, he recognizes it. He knows what the feeling is.

"Uncle Obi is here," Luke says, looking up from his book to his mother. Padmé lets out a sigh, resting her elbows on the table. 

"Is he now?" She asks. She is growing tired of him trying to skip out on his lessons. She is trying to stay calm, but it is starting to get on her nerves. He keeps coming up with excuses instead of just doing his work. He would be done by now if he just got to it.

"Yes. He is here." Luke nods quickly.

Padmé rises from her spot, walking to the window. Obi-Wan had not mentioned that he would be visiting them anytime soon. The odds of him being here without telling them first is very unlikely. He needs to inform the Council and receive the time off. Besides telling the Council, he also likes to make sure it's okay that he can come.

She pulls the curtains aside, straining to look farther out the window. His ship is not where it is usually is parked. There is no sign of him anywhere. Naboo looks like it usually does. Birds chirping in the trees, the lake shimmering in the distance, and the flowers swaying in the garden from the wind.

"I don't see his ship, Luke," Padmé says, walking back to her seat at the table. "Obi-Wan is not here."

"Yes, he is." Luke insists, narrowing his eyes at her. Why doesn't his mother believe him? He knows Obi-Wan is here. He doesn't completely know how he knows, but he does. It feels like it always does when he is around. The Force feels warm and light when he is near, which is how it feels now.

"You know how I feel about lying, Luke. It is dishonest and it hurts people. You need to stop and go back to working on your studies." She replies, sitting up taller in her chair. The twins are usually very well behaved. It's pretty rare to have them act out, especially against Padmé or Anakin.

"I'm not lying," Luke argues, throwing down his pencil in anger. "You just don't believe me."

"Okay, how do you know he is here, Luke?" Padmé asks, folding her hands on the table. She is surprised at his actions. Usually, Leia is the one to speak her mind and sass back. This is unlike Luke. 

"I can feel him," Luke answers, his eyes falling onto the table. "I know he is here."

"Feel him?" Padmé asks, arching one of her eyebrows. 

"It's hard to explain." He fumbles, picking up his pencil again. He taps it on the table. "It's like when Dad or Leia is near. I can just feel them."

"I don't understand, Luke," Padmé says, slightly shaking her head.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'd rather just work." He mumbles under his breath. He goes back to writing in his book, keeping his head down. He doesn't quite understand what he's talking about, so he'd rather just drop the subject. But he knows he is right. He knows Uncle Obi is here.

Padmé can't help but grow curious. Though Luke is the shy one of the twins, he's never just backed down like that. He usually tries to talk through what he's feeling until Padmé or Anakin understands what he's saying. Not only that, but he never wants to do his work.

Before she can ask him any questions, Anakin enters the house. "Padmé, do you know where I put those wrenches? I forgot where I placed them after we rearranged the shop."

"I don't know." She says, shaking her head. "Luke, do you know where the wrenches are?" She asks, gently touching his arm in hopes of showing him she means no harm.

"You put them in the top drawer by the sink," Luke says, looking up from his work. He looks over at his mother, giving her a soft smile. He knows she's not upset with him, but he can't help but feel misunderstood by her. She doesn't know how the Force works. He doesn't even know how the Force works.

"Thanks, Luke," Anakin calls out.

"Wait," Padmé says, stopping Anakin from shutting the front door. "What do you need your wrenches for? I thought you were working with Leia on combat."

"Obi-Wan stopped by. His ship needs a few repairs before he heads back to the Temple." Anakin responds. "When Luke is finished, you should send him out. I would like to show him a few things."

"Uh, he's fine to leave now." Padmé slightly stutters, looking over at Luke. Obi-Wan really was here. Luke wasn't lying to get out of his work. "You've done enough work for the day. Go and help your father and Uncle Obi."

"Thanks, Mom." He grins, pushing his seat away from the table. But before he leaves, she grabs his arm. 

"Luke," She says, her eyes meeting his blue ones. "How did you know that Uncle Obi was here?"

"I told you. I can just feel him." He shrugs before rushing out the front door.

_xxx_

Padmé gently brushes her brown locks in the mirror. She is still curious about what happened earlier in the day with Luke. She is sure it has something to do with the Force, but she didn't want to bring it up when the children were around. The children are now safely tucked away in their room near the garden. Now she can ask Anakin about it.

"What's on your mind?" Anakin asks, resting his chin on her shoulder. He can sense that she is tense. She wasn't her usual self at dinner. He doesn't think it has to do with Obi-Wan making an unexpected appearance. It has to be something with the children. His lips brush against her neck as she sets down her brush. He places his head on her shoulder.

"Something Luke said to me today." She replies as his hands wrap around behind her, pulling her into his chest.

"During his lessons?" Anakin asks, looking up to meet her brown eyes in the mirror. She nods, resting her head on his.

"Yes. He had been trying to get out his studies, which is typical of him. It can be a chore to get him to pay attention to his work. He prefers learning combat with you." Padmé begins as she leans into Anakin, letting him sway her. She feels safe in his arms.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Padmé says, shaking her head. "But he told me Obi-Wan was here. I went to look for his ship and I couldn't see it. I thought he was lying, so I asked him how he knew Obi-Wan was here if he couldn't see his ship. He told me that he could feel him."

"Feel him?" Anakin asks, lifting his head. 

"Yes. He said it was similar to how he can feel you or Leia nearby. He can feel when Obi-Wan is here." Padmé explains. "I was assuming it had something to do with the Force, but you act like this is strange."

Anakin shakes his. "No. I understand what he means. I can sense it, too. I know when Obi-Wan is near. I've just recently been able to feel when he or Leia is close. I'm surprised that he can sense it already. I don't think I was his age yet when I first had that experience." He explains. He begins to walk away, heading to sit on the edge of their bed.

"I don't understand," Padmé says, sitting beside him. "You can feel people's presence?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." He says, shifting to face her. "When Leia is nearby, the Force feels like electricity. It's bold and quick. It's like a zap in the air. You can just feel it. But Luke's is different. The Force feels like a low hum. As he gets closer and closer, it gets stronger and louder, like a swarm of bees. You almost feel overwhelmed by it when he's next to you."

"You can feel all of this? Without even seeing the person?" Padmé asks, tilting her head. This whole thing is shocking to her. She didn't know that they could feel each other's presence. Sure, she had heard them maybe mention stuff along those lines, but she thought it was more like a gut feeling. This makes it sound like you can truly feel someone else.

"I want to talk to Luke," Anakin says, rising to his feet.

"He's asleep. Can't it wait till morning?" Padmé asks, grabbing his arm.

"I won't be able to sleep until I get some clue about his sense of Obi-Wan. It will give me an idea about how strong the Force is with him right now." He answers before leaving. Quietly, he enters the twin's room. He makes sure to softly pass by Leia's bed so he does not wake her.

He kneels beside Luke's bed. "Luke." He whispers, gently shaking him.

"Dad?" Luke mumbles, his eyes straining to open.

"Yes, it's me." Anakin nods, watching Luke try to push himself to sit up.

"What's going on?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything is okay, I just wanted to ask you something," Anakin says, his hands resting on Luke. 

"Okay." 

"Mommy said that you mentioned that you could feel Uncle Obi. Is this true?" Anakin asks, his eyes studying to see how Luke would react. It could be a coincidence that Luke knew he was here. 

"Yeah."

"How did you know? You didn't see his ship."

"Like I said, I could feel him."

"What does it feel like? Cold? Hot?"

"Like when I'm in my bed," Luke says, slightly yawning. "Really cozy and warm. It's soft." 

Anakin nods his head, a smile growing on his face. "I feel it, too. His presence is comforting and wraps around us, just like a blanket."

"Yeah. I like it." Luke says as Anakin lays him back down. 

"Thank you. Now, it's time to go back to sleep." Anakin says, tucking the blanket around Luke. Luke closes his eyes, cuddling deep into his blanket, a smile on his face. "Wait, Luke, can you feel me?"

"Yeah," Luke mumbles, already almost asleep again. "You feel like the big rock at the lake. Strong and heavy."

"Does it scare you?"

"No. I like it. It's you."

Anakin smiles. He had always wonder how his presence felt. "Goodnight, Luke." He says, gently brushing his blond locks away from his forehead to kiss him.

"Goodnight, Dad." 

Anakin rises to his feet, Luke's breathing already steady. He walks over to Leia, softly kissing her head and whispering her a goodnight. Carefully, he closes the door behind him and heads back to his bedroom. Padmé is already in bed. She looks at him, slightly worried. "Well? What did he say?"

"He can feel Obi-Wan's presence. It's exactly how I feel it as well." Anakin responds, getting into bed with Padmé.

"But there's something else." She says, studying Anakin.

Anakin grins, the realization beginning to hit him. "He can feel me. He says it's strong and heavy, like the big rock the twins like to play on at the lake."

"And that's good?" Padmé asks, confused.

"I have always wondered how I felt to other people. Luke says he's not scared of it, but I can see how others might be. That could make sense why Master Windu never really liked me. My presence was heavy and strong."

"But Obi-Wan trusted it because he saw it as safe rather than dangerous," Padmé says, nodding her head. "I think I am starting to understand how this works now."

"You have a lot more to uncover." Anakin chuckles. "But I think it's clear that Luke should be trained more intensely."

"Like, sent away with Obi-Wan?"

Anakin slowly nods his head. "I think it's best for him. He deserves to at least start his training at the Temple."

Padmé lets out a sigh. "I think so, too. I just don't want him to leave us so soon. He is our little boy."

"Who is a lot stronger in the Force than I thought. He needs to have it tended to."

**~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Bad Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute story of how I thought maybe Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were paired up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I absolutely LOVE all of the characters as these tiny little children and I just want to write about all of them. I don't really know how the Jedi padawan thing goes down, but this is how I think it happens. Please feel free to give me the correct way if this is WAYYYY off, lol. Enjoy!!

There's an unusual amount of excitement buzzing around the Temple. A few lucky younglings just passed their test. Finally, they were going to make their lightsabers and learn what colors they would be. They would get to put their skills to the test in real-life situations.

But the most exciting part? Today, they would meet their master. They would train them on how to handle unknown planets. Their masters would be there with them until they could finally be called Jedi Knights.

They all eagerly whisper to each other as the Jedi Masters walk around the room. They are watching every one of them, trying to figure out which one to take on as their padawan. They want to make a choice that will aid both of them. A master will be pointless if they don't get along with their padawan. There will be no trust and no respect between the master and the padawan.

Yoda quietly smiles, watching the scene unfold. He has always enjoyed this time of year. But as he watches, one conversation catches his attention.

"Have you noticed that there are only 15 masters here?" Leo, one of the oldest younglings, asks his friend, Sirius.

"But, there are 16 of us," Sirius replies, looking around the room. "Who is not going to get a master?"

Leo shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know. Probably that kid who barely passed."

"They probably messed up his results. I don't think he's ready to be a padawan. They must not want to tell him that he won't get a master so they'll wait until there's no one left." Sirius says, slightly chuckling.

"Probably." Leo chuckles back as they look at the little youngling.

For most of the younglings, the tests were a breeze. The obstacles they faced over the past few days came easy to them thanks to their years of training. But for one student, he hardly passed. He is younger than them by a few years, but he was determined to move up with them.

Yoda began to look around the room. He counts every youngling then moves onto the masters. Sure enough, they are short one master. One of the younglings will have to leave without a master. But Yoda will not let that happen.

He hobbles over to Plo Koon, the thought on his mind. "Short on masters, we are. Find another, I will."

"We will wait for you to return with another master before choosing." Plo Koon nods, letting Yoda leave the room.

As he walks down the large hall, he begins to think of masters in need of a padawan. For some reason, the only ones coming to his mind are masters that already have padawans. They won't make suitable choices. Growing frustrated, he sits on the ground to think.

After spending nearly 10 minutes meditating on who to pick, he begins to question if this is his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have let the youngest one pass. Though he completed the challenges, he isn't as prepared as the others. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe he should pull him out and have him train some more before becoming a padawan.

As he rises to his feet, he knows he can't do that. It wouldn't be right to take this moment away from that youngling. He earned this just as much as the other ones. He deserves the right to become a padawan to a trusted master. Yoda will find that youngling a master, even if it takes him days.

He glances around the large hall one more time and sents his sights on the one he's been looking for. He quickly hobbles over the master, a smile on his face. "Master Qui-Gon." He pipes up.

Qui-Gon looks down, surprised to see Yoda. "Master Yoda. What can I do for you?" He asks. "I thought you were watching the younglings on their big day."

"I was. Short a master, we are. Needed you are." Yoda says, nodding his head.

"Master Yoda, I haven't taken on a padawan since I lost my last one. I'm not sure I'm up for the challenge yet." Qui-Gon says, his heart beginning to race. Almost two years ago, Qui-Gon lost his padawan in a deadly battle. He had to watch him die before his eyes, knowing he couldn't do anything to help him. He hasn't taken on a padawan since.

"Time to face your fears, it is. Move on, you must." Yoda says.

"I'm sure there are other masters more qualified than me," Qui-Gon says, shaking his head. He doesn't want to pick another padawan. What if they end up with the same fate as his last? He doesn't think he can bear to lose another padawan. He can't take that risk.

"No time to argue. Follow me." Yoda says, ending the discussion. Worried, Qui-Gon follows Yoda to the room. As they travel there, Qui-Gon can only think of how everything went with his last padawan. Why is Yoda taking this risk with him? Qui-Gon had failed. Why is he getting another chance, especially when the last one went so wrong?

Upon entering the room, all of the eyes fall onto Yoda and Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon will also be taking on a padawan today." Yoda declares as they walk to stand beside the other master. "Begin with Master Plo Koon, we will."

Slowly, the younglings are chosen by a master. The number of younglings sitting on the floor begins to get smaller and smaller. Qui-Gon's palms begin to grow sweatier as he stares at the remaining children. One of these unfortunate younglings will end up as his padawan.

Soon, there is one child left. He is quiet, his hands folded neatly in his lap. "Master Qui-Gon, time for you to chose, it is," Yoda says, making Qui-Gon freeze. Though there are no other younglings to pick, they try to make it seem like Qui-Gon has options in hopes to not have the child feel bad.

Qui-Gon looks over at Yoda. He doesn't know the youngling's name. He doesn't know any of the younglings' names. Yoda only smiles at him, clearly not going to help. Snickers begin to break out to replace the awkward silence. The youngling's cheeks begin to burn a bright red as Qui-Gon remains quiet.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. What was the child's name? He isn't trying to embarrass him. This is only happening because he didn't bother to remember any of the youngling's names to maybe save one of their lives. If he didn't know their names, how could they end up with him?

He opens his eyes, seeing the youngling trying to keep his composure as the other masters scold their younglings. The silence is unbearable. Tension is building as Qui-Gon searches his memory for the poor child's name.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says, his voice hoarse. The child perks up, sitting taller as Qui-Gon clears his throat. "I would like to take on Obi-Wan as my padawan." He says.

"Rise, Obi-Wan," Yoda says. Almost immediately, the child jumps to his feet. A smile grows on his face as he looks at his Qui-Gon. "Meet your master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Respect and trust your master. Guide you in your journey to becoming a Jedi Knight, he will."

Obi-Wan nearly runs to his master. Qui-Gon can hardly look at the child. He is so worried about what could happen to this boy under his care. He can't bear to look into his eyes and know that he could lose him.

Everyone is dismissed to leave with their new masters. Everyone begins to talk, wanting to know about their new padawans and masters. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan follow the crowd out into the open, neither one saying a thing.

Obi-Wan keeps his head down, following his master. He knows that his master didn't want him. He knows that they were short a master and that Master Qui-Gon was forced to pick one of them. It's obvious to him that he must not be a good choice for a padawan. His master was struggling to pick him when he was the only one left.

"I promise to be a good padawan, Master," Obi-Wan says, hardly looking at his master. "I know I'm the youngest and that I didn't do as well on my tests as the others, but I promise I'll try my best at everything."

Qui-Gon doesn't say anything. Why did this poor child end up in his care? He deserves someone who can protect him. He is destined to be a great Jedi, but Qui-Gon will only end his chances. He is clearly a good kid and should have ended up with a much more qualified master. Qui-Gon can sense his big heart and eagerness to learn about the Force and help others. Why did Master Yoda let Obi-Wan end up with him?

A real soft cry escapes from his padawan. Qui-Gon looks down at him. He stops, kneeling in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sniffles, quickly blinking his blue eyes which were filling with tears. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, Master. Jedi need to keep their emotions in check. I'll try better for you." He mumbles. He tenses up, clearly trying to keep his composure strong. He holds his head high, holding his breath in an attempt to stop his crying.

"Obi-Wan, you didn't answer my question. What is wrong?" Qui-Gon asks again, gently touching his arms. His heart aches for his padawan. Maybe he knows what happened to his last padawan and he's afraid that he will die as well. Maybe he is crying because he didn't want him as his master. After all, there were many other more qualified ones there.

"I know you didn't want me." Obi-Wan struggles, blinking back tears. "A-and I know that you must have wanted a better padawan, like Aurora or Leo. I hope that I'm not too much of a burden for you. I promise I'll stay quiet and not bother you. I'll only talk to you when you want me to."

"What?" Qui-Gon asks. Does Obi-Wan actually think that he's not worthy enough for him?

"I'm sorry that I'm not a good padawan," Obi-Wan says, rubbing his eyes and continuing on. "I wish you would have gotten someone better instead of getting stuck with me. Maybe if you ask Master Yoda he'll let you get a new one."

"Obi-Wan, I don't think that at all," Qui-Gon says, shaking his head in disbelief. "Where did you get this silly idea inside your head?"

"I've heard what the other padawans have been saying about me." He answers. "And when you didn't say my name right away, I began to believe them. And when we were walking out, you didn't talk to me like the other masters. I could tell you didn't like me."

"Obi-Wan, none of that is true." Qui-Gon comforts, feeling like a fool. This whole time he had been moping about messing up and he was doing it again. He was ignoring his padawan, making him feel useless and hated. "I know that you'll be a great padawan. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't like you."

"So, you do like me?" Obi-Wan sniffs, making Qui-Gon smile.

"Of course. I was worried that you didn't think I would be a good enough master for you. I want you to be a great Jedi and I'm afraid that I might fail you." Qui-Gon answers. "But by being afraid of failing you, I was already starting down that path. I promise not to let it happen again." He says. He takes a deep breath, finally taking time to actually look at his padawan. "I think we should start over. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn." He says, holding out his hand to the young boy.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He smiles, eagerly shaking his hand. "I'm sorry that I cried, Master. That must have been very embarrassing for you."

Qui-Gon slightly chuckles. "It's alright. You didn't embarrass me."

"Oh. I guess I only embarrassed myself then."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Qui-Gon smiles as he stands up. They begin to walk beside each other, both feeling more at ease. The tension between the two of them slowly disappears. Qui-Gon starts to feel calm. Everything feels at peace. But he can sense that Obi-Wan isn't quite on the same page as him. "So, you mentioned that you're the youngest in your class."

"Yeah. I had to work really hard to stay there." Obi-Wan answers, tucking his hands into his sleeves. He walks quickly, trying to keep up with his master.

"You must be a natural then."

"Not really. I didn't do very well on my tests. I hardly passed a few of them." Obi-Wan says, feeling his cheeks heat up. He is embarrassed by his results. He knew that it would make it difficult for him to get a master willing to train him.

"Well, compared to the other padawans your results might look rough." Qui-Gon begins. "But you must be a quick learner. There aren't many padawans your age. What's your secret?" He asks with a smile.

Obi-Wan chuckles, beginning to open up. "Master Yoda always said that meditating was a good way to begin to understand the Force. I've been spending a lot of time doing that."

"That's a very smart idea. Meditating can be difficult for some Jedi, so I'm glad that you're already an expert on it. You'll have to show me your tricks." He teases, making his padawan chuckle. Though Qui-Gon was dreading having a padawan, he is already excited to see where his adventures will go with his new friend.

_xxx_

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sitting around a campfire. Night has just fell and they are both tired from the long day of traveling. Obi-Wan is sitting on a rock, practicing force pulling his lightsaber to him. Qui-Gon is watching in content, thinking about how far the young padawan has come the past year. He has already grown much stronger in the Force than when he started.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says, catching his attention.

"Yes, Master?" He asks, catching his lightsaber without looking.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asks. The fire crackles between them as the young padawan thinks. He knows it must be important if Qui-Gon is asking him.

"No, Master." He says, shaking his head.

"Today is the day that we first met. When I chose you as my padawan." Qui-Gon says as he shifts on his log. Though he is not a very sentimental person, he feels that he should draw attention to today because both of their lives have changed drastically since.

"I remember." Obi-Wan smiles, looking at the ground. "I cried because I thought you hated me."

"You have learned many things since that day, but I especially hope you've learned that I don't hate you." Qui-Gon chuckles thinking of their first encounter.

"I know, Master. And I hope that you know that I don't hate you either." He smiles, tucking his hands into his sleeves.

Qui-Gon nods his head. "I have a gift for you."

Obi-Wan furrows his eyebrows. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to receive gifts. We aren't supposed to have attachments." He says as he walks over to Qui-Gon.

"I promise, it's alright," He replies. Qui-Gon pulls him into his lap, holding out some sort of food. "It's a treat I bought while we were in the marketplace earlier today."

"Thank you very much, Master." Obi-Wan grins, taking the treat in his hands. But before he bites into it, he looks up at Qui-Gon. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay, you didn't have to. I'm giving you this because I want to thank you for being a good padawan." He answers as Obi-Wan eats his gift. "You have come very far since we first meet. You are a good listener and a great friend. I'm glad that the Force has brought us together." He smiles, watching Obi-Wan. He wishes he could give him everything every planet has to offer. He deserves more than just a treat for everything he's done for Qui-Gon over the past year. He's opened his heart up and shown him wonders that only a child could.

"I want to give you something for being a good master." Obi-Wan insists after he finishes eating. He pulls out his lightsaber, holding it in his hands. "I'll show you my new trick."

"I'd love to see it." Qui-Gon smiles.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and begins to use the Force to raise his lightsaber in the air. He's able to hold it for a while before slowly bringing it back to his hands. He lets out a small pant, smiling at his master. "I've been working on that for a while. Did you like it?" He asks.

"It was amazing. I'm so proud." Qui-Gon cheers, making Obi-Wan grin. Though the two of them started out rough, things have been smooth sailing since. They make a great pair, equalling each other out. Obi-Wan loves to learn new things and Qui-Gon is happy to teach him. Besides learning about the Force and training to be a Jedi, they've also been learning how to open up and trust each other. Both of them can't wait to see what other journeys the future holds for them.

**~~~~~~~~~**


	8. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo hears a call to protect himself from an unknown danger. Will he do what the voice tells him to save himself?

"He's here, Ben." Snoke growls. Ben's blood runs cold. Though he has never seen Snoke, his voice has been taunting him in his nightmares for as long as he can remember. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get rid of him.

"Who's here?" He asks, his voice slightly shaking. Most days, Ben forces himself to ignore Snoke's calls and commands. But, on rare occasions, he'll talk with him. Tonight, he takes a chance. There's so much he needs to know.

"The Jedi." Snoke snarls, making Ben shiver. Ben knows exactly who he's talking about.

"How did you find me here?" He asks. When he arrived on Ahch-To, they were promised that they were hidden from the rest of the galaxy. They were brought here to train without the fear of someone killing them to end the new generation of Jedi. They didn't think that someone was brought with them to kill them.

"You and I are connected, Ben." He says. Ben is tempted to open his eyes and end the nightmare, but he knows Snoke has more to say and he wants to hear the end. "We've been together longer than might seem possible. I know you better than anyone else. Now is your time to join me."

Ben shakes his head. "No. I won't."

"I've seen your future, Ben!" Snoke shouts, making Ben jump. "The Jedi has come to kill you tonight. He knows of our meetings and what you are to become."

Ben takes a deep breath, his hands shaking at his side. "What am I going to become?" He asks, his voice trembling.

"Someone with great power. You will have thousands bending down to you. Your mother will look up at you with pride. Your father will speak of you with honor. You will become the best son that the galaxy has ever seen if you join me."

Ben pauses for a few seconds. He knows Snoke is waiting for him to reply. Ben always turns him down, but this time his offer is different. Snoke has never told him that his parents would be proud of him.

When he was being sent away to train on Ahch-To, he could sense the disappointment in his parents. He knew that they were aware of the voice in his head. He knew they were sending him here in hopes of it getting removed. They wanted a normal son.

If he doesn't leave Ahch-To without Snoke gone from his head, he knows they'll be ashamed of him. Since Snoke seems to follow him everywhere, even to the most hidden planet in the galaxy, maybe this is his best option. Maybe this is the only way to secure their praise and make them proud. "How do I do that?" He asks.

"By killing the Jedi." Snoke sneers. Although Ben can't see him, he knows Snoke is smiling. "End this new generation of Jedi, starting with your uncle. He's come here to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Yes. He's afraid of the power you hold. He knows of our conversations and wants to put an end to it. He wants to be the greatest Skywalker. If you join me, you'll take his rein." Snoke says. Ben tries to slow his breathing, but he can't. He feels like he's having a panic attack. His uncle is here to kill him? "Take your lightsaber and kill him before he kills you."

Ben can tell that Snoke has left his head for the time being. He freezes, keeping his eyes closed though. He can feel his uncle's presence above him. Is it possible that he knows about the nightmare he just had? Can he sense that he is being drawn to the dark side by someone named Snoke?

Ben knows he has a choice to make. He can either follow Snoke's commands and attack his uncle or he can turn over and see if what Snoke was is true. If he does the first option, he could be in the wrong and only scare everyone else, including himself. But, Snoke could be telling the truth. If he does the latter, he could prevent his uncle from killing him and finally believe everything Snoke has told him. If he's right about his uncle coming to kill him, then everything else he promised will be true.

Taking a deep breath, he rolls over to his side and opens his eyes. He decides to take his second option and not strike first. Sure enough, his uncle is standing above him, fear in his eyes. His green saber is humming and casting a green light around the room.

Snoke is right. His uncle has come to kill him.

Before he can grab his lightsaber to defend himself, his uncle reaches his hand out him. "Take my hand, Ben." He says, his voice shaking.

Ben stays still, unsure of what to do. Snoke said he was here to kill him. Why does he want his hand? Why does he look so afraid? Ben should be the one terrified out of his mind. He's had Snoke saying these things in his head for his entire life.

"Please, don't fall for his lies. Take my hand and stay with me." Luke says. Ben can see the tears running down his face. He looks at his uncle's hand, which is trembling like crazy.

"I was told you were to kill me." He says, backing away from Luke. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I only want to help you, Ben," Luke answers, watching Ben. Luke had been warned in his dreams that Ben was being tempted by the dark side. He was told to come here and stop him from following down a path that only ends in suffering.

"How can you?" Ben shouts, rising from his bed. He grabs his lightsaber, turning it on. "No one can help me at this point."

"Don't go down this path, Ben. Please, let me help you." Luke insists, slowly following Ben. He won't leave Ben's side until he agrees to let him help him. He refuses to let another Skywalker fall for the lies of the dark side.

"You don't have his voice in your head every night." Ben cries, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "Every night, I'm told that I need to kill you. I'm supposed to kill all of my friends here."

"But you haven't. You have shown a great restraint to the dark side and I'm so proud of you for that. What you're handling every night is nothing that I can imagine." Luke says, keeping his eyes locked on Ben's. "But if you don't take my hand, I can't help you."

"What are you going to do? Are you somehow going to make Snoke leave my head?" Ben shouts, taking his lightsaber in both of his hands. "I've been trying for years. What will you do differently?"

"I have the help of many Jedi," Luke says, closing in on Ben. "I know that sounds hopeless to you, but it's true. They told me Snoke was in your dreams tonight. They told me that I needed to come to your side and show you that you are not alone in this fight."

"But I am alone. I've been fighting him alone for my entire life!"

"Not anymore," Luke says, shaking his head. He needs to show him that following him will aid him in his fight against the dark side. "You have a choice to make, Ben. You can either listen to Snoke or take a chance with me."

Ben is quiet. He knows which side he's supposed to pick. He should pick the light side, but what if Snoke never leaves? Will he be taunted by him for the rest of his life? Every night, will Snoke whisper in his head and make him question his choices?

"I can sense the conflict in you, Ben," Luke says, inches away from Ben now. "Take my hand and I can put your mind at ease. I'll help you the same way I helped my father all those years ago."

"And what if you can't help me? What if I turn to the dark side?" Ben asks, his grip loosening on his lightsaber.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. If you were to turn, I wouldn't leave you alone. I'd follow you around the galaxy, waiting for you to come back to the light." Luke says. Ben watches as his green lightsaber slowly disappears. "Please, Ben."

Ben stares at his uncle's hand. It was no longer shaking in fear. Instead, it was strong and confident. Ben turns off his lightsaber and takes his uncle's hand. He looks up into his eyes, which no longer shows the fear he was feeling. They bring him comfort and safety, something he's been longing to see for years.

"I'll stay here with you. I trust you." He whispers.

"I trust you, too. You've had a difficult journey since you've been on Ahch-To. I hope to lessen your load and make you a great Jedi." Luke smiles. Ben lets out a soft cry as he rushes into his arms. "You are no longer alone, Ben. I'm here." Luke whispers into his ear as he holds him close.

~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Haunting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living on Tatooine alone stirs up memories Obi-Wan wishes he could forget. It also seems to bring back an old friend.

A soft whimper escapes him as he rolls around in his bed. His eyes are pinched shut, his head slightly shaking back and forth. His breathing is loud and fast, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Anakin." He mumbles, his face contorting. He tosses again, but he still doesn't wake up.

More like can't wake up. 

Every night, he's trapped in his memories. He's stuck in some endless nightmare of the past few days. The fall of the Republic. The end of the Jedi. The grieving of his best friend. All of it hits him at night when it's dark and silent. 

When he realizes how alone he really is.

"Please. Don't leave me. I love you." He whimpers, his eyes batting as he starts to wake up. He begins to thrash, fear building in his veins. "Don't leave me!" He cries out as he bolts up in bed, his eyes wide open.

He pants, looking at his surroundings. He's no longer trapped on that hot lava planet. It's dark and cool, sending a chill up his spine. He wipes the sweat off his forehead as he gets up from his bed.

He can't remember the last time he's gotten some decent sleep. He's spent the past few nights constantly tossing and turning. Every time he closes his eyes, he's transported back to that godforsaken planet, to that terrible day. The image of his best friend lit in flames always makes the first appearance.

He looks outside, the sky a light gray. Soon, the twin suns will rise and bring intense heat to the planet. It's a lot warmer than he's used to dealing with, but he will adapt to it. After all, this is to be his home until Luke is ready.

Obi-Wan backs away from his window, thinking of Luke. He and his sister have hardly been around for long and already they've had a huge impact on his life. They're the last part of Anakin. The real Anakin. The Anakin that died on Mustafar.

"Obi-Wan."

He jumps, grabbing his lightsaber. The hairs on the back of his neck are standing upright. Someone just called his name. "Who's here? Show yourself." He demands, walking around his hut defensively.

"You don't recognize my voice?"

Obi-Wan tightens his grip on his lightsaber. He turns it on, the bright blue light hurting his eyes. "I recognize your voice, but you're dead. You died on Naboo all those years ago. This is some trick. Show me who you really are."

"It's me. It's alright."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "You've come to kill me just as you have my friends. I won't let you. Show yourself and we'll put an end to this inevitable fight."

"Obi-Wan, calm yourself. I promise it's really me. There's no one here to hurt you."

After checking his surroundings thoroughly, he finds that no one is there. "It's not possible. You're dead." He insists, turning off his lightsaber. He lets out a shaky breath, dropping it to the ground. He rubs the side of his head. "I'm going insane. I'm starting to hear voices." He mumbles. That's it. He's just so low on sleep that he's losing his mind.

"Yoda told you before you left for Tatooine that I learned the path to immortality. Don't you believe him?"

"Of course I believe Master Yoda," Obi-Wan says, his eyes pinched shut as he rubs his temples. He begins to pace around the room. "This is just so much to handle at once."

"You've had a difficult journey these past few days. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you."

"No one was." Obi-Wan immediately fires back, anger laced in his words. He furrows his eyebrows and opens his eyes, tears beginning to pool in them. His nightmares start to fill his head again. "And no one is here to help me now. I'm more alone than I have been in years."

"I'm here."

"Not really," He argues, shaking his head. "I'm screaming at thin air. I can't even see you, Master Qui-Gon." He scoffs, tossing his hand in the air.

"But I am here."

"It's not the same, Master." Obi-Wan frowns, plopping onto his bed. He runs his hands through his hair, hoping to calm himself before the panic sets in again. Another image of Anakin flashes in his mind. The look in his eyes. The cry of pure pain Anakin let out as he was burned alive echoes around him. Obi-Wan starts to get taken somewhere else, following the sound of agony from his padawan.

"You're suffering in silence," Qui-Gon speaks up, making him jump. "Talk to me, Obi-Wan. Let it off your chest. I'm here for you now."

"I've failed you." He sighs, his shoulders dropping. His exhaustion starts to overcome his anger. He covers his face with his hands. "I've failed everyone. I led The Chosen One astray. He was to bring balance to the Force. Somewhere, I went wrong. I started this Empire. I'm the one who led Anakin down a path to suffering. I've failed him far more than anyone else."

"You did everything you could, my friend. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"How can't I?" Obi-Wan replies, looking up. "I watched him burn on that planet. I cut off my own padawan's limbs. I watched my best friend kill younglings!" He shouts, tears pooling in his eyes again. "He killed innocent children. He helped them kill Jedi, our friends. If I'm not the one to blame, then who is? I was his master, the one he looked to for guidance. He looked to me as an example of what Jedi should be!"

"You should know from personal experience that padawans don't always reflect their master's teachings. Take a look at you, for example. I never made it to the Jedi Council, but you became an excellent member. You didn't follow in my footsteps."

"That's not the same." He frowns, shaking his head. "Anakin fell to the dark side." He says. He takes a deep, shaky breath as he tries to contain his emotions. All of it is just so hard to bear. "I was supposed to kill him. And I couldn't do it. I've let everyone down. He's still alive and I know it. I can feel him. He's going to hurt more people."

"You haven't let us down, Obi-Wan. You expect so much of yourself. No one blames you for any of this. What you were tasked with doing was a difficult challenge."

"A difficult challenge?" Obi-Wan scoffs, rising from his bed. "A difficult challenge was facing Darth Maul or General Grievous. Being tasked with killing my padawan, my best friend is something that I can't even describe. Anakin was someone that I watched grow up. We've spent almost our whole lives together. I thought of him as a brother! Now tell me, Master. Could you kill your brother?"

"No. And I felt that you shouldn't have been put into that position. No master should."

"But I was!" Obi-Wan cries as he pounds at his chest. He doesn't even notice the tears cutting tracks down his cheeks. All he can feel is his heart shattering into a million pieces. His body begins to shake as he thinks of Anakin. "I watched my best friend die that day. All I have left now is Master Yoda and he sent me away. I'm so alone and I feel so guilty. Everyone is dead except me. Why me? Why did this burden of living fall onto me?"

"You have a great journey set for you."

"Don't you hate me?" He asks, suddenly steering the conversation away. His chest begins to tighten and he feels like he can't breathe. "Why are you here talking to me?" He shouts, his fists tightening at his sides.

"Of course I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"I hate me." He confesses as he tugs at his robe. He feels like he's being chocked. The room feels like it's shrinking around him. He starts to feel trapped and like he's going to pass out from lack of oxygen. "Everyone else should too."

"That's not true."

"I wish I was dead!" He wails "I just want this pain to end. I want nothing more to do with the Force. I don't want anything to do with the Jedi! I just wish I could forget all!"

Deep sobs escape him as he falls to his knees. After holding it in for days, it all comes out at once. He misses his fellow Jedi. He misses that wretched Temple. But most of all, he misses his best friend and the life he used to have. Why couldn't he see the signs? How did he miss Anakin being led astray right under his nose? Was he really that blind to his suffering?

He can't stop the tears from flowing. It's like an endless stream pouring down his face. All he hears is an ear-piercing cry and it takes him a few minutes to realize that it's coming from him. He's almost choking from weeping. He feels numb. He feels lost. He feels so much pain and sorrow. 

How he mourns it all.

Catching him off guard, a warmth wraps around him. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I wish I could take this suffering away from you. You don't deserve it." Qui-Gon says, his voice gentle. Obi-Wan can almost feel his arms holding him tight. It's almost like Qui-Gon really is in the room with him.

He takes a few deep breaths, trying to gain back control. He rubs the tears away from his eyes as the warmth spreads all around him. "Don't I?" He softly whispers, his voice hoarse from crying.

"No."

His bawling begins to die down, soften into hiccups until they are gone. The room doesn't feel like it is closing in around him. He no longer feels like he's being suffocated by his clothing. He gains back his ability to think rationally, no longer trapped in his sorrow. He relaxes, his shoulders no longer tense, though he does feel a bit embarrassed. He feels his break down was a bit dramatic, even for him and what he's gone through. But, as much as he doesn't want to admit, he does feel better now that he let it out.

"What did you do?" He asks as the warmth slowly disappears. The pit in his stomach begins to fade and he craves food for the first time in days. He didn't realize how hungry he was until now.

"I was only comforting you. Nothing else, Obi-Wan."

"Ben." Obi-Wan corrects, his gaze locked on the wall across from him. "Obi-Wan died with Anakin that day. I want to go by Ben now."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear that name anymore." He says, beginning to stand. He brushes off the dirt from his robes. "No one left in this galaxy knows me by that name. It has no meaning to them. It has no meaning to me."

"It has meaning to me."

Obi-Wan slightly smiles for the first time in days. A soft twinkle briefly appears in his bloodshot eyes. "Alright, then you may use it, Master. But to everyone living, I will go by Ben."

The suns are just beginning to peek above the horizon. A deep shade of red fills the sky. It's a new day for Obi-Wan and he intends to look forward. He wants to move past what he's endured. And though he knows it will take years for the wound in his heart to begin to heal, he wants to begin on the right path.

"You mentioned there's a journey for me here, Master." He sniffs as he grabs his lightsaber from the floor. He places it securely on his hip again, giving it a reassuring pat. He's surprised he didn't lose it during all of his blubberings.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"To watch over Luke. You must make sure that no one knows of him. Especially not his father. If Darth Vader were to find out about his son there's no telling what could happen. You must protect him at all costs."

"I will." Obi-Wan nods. "He's the last piece of Anakin that I have. I won't lose him too."

"Good," Qui-Gon says. After a few moments of peaceful silence, he speaks up again. "I need to leave, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan immediately freezes, shaking his head. "No, Master. Please don't go. I can't bear the idea of being alone again."

"You aren't alone. I will always be with you."

"It's not the same. I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me. I have been with you on all of your journeys and I will be with you on this one. You need some time to process everything you've just experienced. I feel that you are ready to handle this in your own way and at your own pace. I trust you, Obi-Wan."

"I don't trust me." He argues. "I can't even remember the last time I've eaten. I just had a breakdown that I didn't think would ever end. Now you trust me to watch over Luke alone?"

"You will be just fine, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assures with a soft chuckle. "There's no need to worry."

Obi-Wan stays silent, unsure of what to say. Why is he being insured to watch over Luke anyways? He failed Anakin. Why is he being given a second chance? Why doesn't Yoda take this important job? He would be the most reliable person given Obi-Wan's track record.

"I'm sure you already know, but Darth Vader is out there looking for you," Qui-Gon says. "He knows you're alive and intends on making sure that you are dead himself. He wants revenge for what you did to him on Mustafar. You must be careful."

"I know, Master," He replies, looking at that ground. "He made it very clear that he wanted me dead the last time I saw him. I shall watch my back."

"And Luke's. If Darth Vader finds you, there's a chance that he'll find Luke as well. Then all hope in bringing balance to the Force will be lost."

"I understand."

"Stay safe, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says, signaling that he's about to leave him. "Have faith in your abilities to keep Luke safe. You were chosen for a reason. And may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan only nods his head. He will watch over Luke until the time is right. He will do anything and everything to keep him hidden from the Empire and from anyone else. This is his second chance to save Anakin and he is going to take it. He won't let anyone down this time.

But the part about the Force? He isn't sure how much he really wants to do with it. If he stays strong with it, will Dark Vader be able to detect it? Does he want to take the risk and find out?

He heads outside, the twin suns illuminating his face and temporarily blinding him. He takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh early morning air. Everything on the desert planet is just being to awaken with life, him included. Though he feels sorrow in his heart, he knows what he must do. He must do everything in his power to protect Luke.

And if he wants to do a good job watching over Luke, he must first take care of himself. He needs food, something he's been ignoring for the last few days. He also needs to find somewhere safe to live the rest of his life, somewhere hidden from the world searching for him. But it must be just close enough to watch over Luke, the child of Anakin. The child that would soon have a greater purpose than anyone could imagine. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Obi-Wan soooo much. And the idea of him being alone after everything that happened makes my heart H U R T.


	10. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has been debating about his calling for a long time. After thinking about it, he decides to tell his master his final answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea for this from the comics, lol. It's based on the idea at the end of the Obi-Wan and Anakin series soooo I hope you enjoy it.

Anakin turns off his blue lightsaber, slightly panting. He pinches his eyes shut, trying to calm his mind. He has so many things to worry about that he can't keep them quiet. What he's gone through and what lies ahead for him. He isn't sure how to process it all.

Obi-Wan watches from above, softly tugging at his beard. He can sense the confusion and sense of loss in Anakin. He's been feeling it for the past few days. He had hoped their last mission would answer Anakin's recent question, but it seems to have only made it worse.

Anakin stands up, his eyes meeting his master's. "I'm done."

"Done with practice?" Obi-Wan asks, resting his hands on the railing. "Or done with searching for your answer?"

Anakin holds out his lightsaber, trying to keep his face as stern as possible. "I'm done with the Jedi Order. For now."

Obi-Wan jumps down, landing softly in front of Anakin. Slowly, he walks over to him, his sense of calmness making Anakin uneasy. Though he's used to his master being silent in thought, this is almost unbearable. He wants Obi-Wan to scream and shout. He wants him to scold him for leaving this behind. He wants him to do anything to end this silence.

"Very well," Obi-Wan says with a soft nod. He takes the lightsaber from Anakin's hands and secures it on his hip. "I'll need to go inform the Council. Then it'll be official."

"Do I have to come with you, Master?" Anakin asks, stepping forward.

"No. I will go alone. Your presence is unnecessary." He answers, beginning to walk away. Anakin quickly follows after him. It's basically become a muscle memory for him to follow Obi-Wan.

"Good." Anakin sighs in relief. "I'm not sure I could handle their looks of disappointment."

The rest of the walk there is silent. Anakin can't help but worry about how Obi-Wan is so calm. Honestly, this is probably the most peaceful Obi-Wan has been since he took on the task of training Anakin.

They pause outside the door, Obi-Wan gently touching Anakin's shoulder. "Wait outside the doors for me. I'll need to talk with you about what will happen and how everything will work from now on."

"Yes, Master." Anakin nods. Obi-Wan gives him a soft smile before entering the room. Once the doors close, Anakin leans against them. Though he's tried for years, he presses his ear against the crack. He needs to know what they're saying about him.

Are they mad at Anakin for leaving? He knows that they took a risk letting Obi-Wan train him at his age. Maybe they're talking about how terrible he was at being a Jedi and they're rejoicing that he's finally leaving them.

He lets out a huff, rolling his eyes. Mace Windu is probably jumping for joy right now. He's probably telling Obi-Wan how great this is for him and that he can finally take on a newer and better padawan.

A pang of sadness hits Anakin, making him frown. He looks around, realizing how alone he is now. He will no longer have his master with him. Obi-Wan will stay here, training someone to become a Jedi. Someone new will take his place at his master's side. Will Obi-Wan forget about Anakin or like the new padawan better?

He crosses his arms, worried about his master. Are they angry at Obi-Wan for his choice to leave the Order? He presses his hands against the door, wishing he could be in there. He can't stand the idea of them blaming Obi-Wan for his decision. He needs to be in there to stand up for him.

They're probably scolding him for being a terrible master, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Obi-Wan is a great teacher and he needs Anakin in there to defend him. They're probably telling him how disappointed they are in him when really they should be disappointed in Anakin.

Just in time, the doors open. Anakin jumps back, his eyes scanning his master's face. "Did they yell at you? Because you don't deserve it, Master. You've been a great teacher and they just want someone to blame. I'll go and tell them how great you are. I'll go and—"

"Slow down, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, gently touching his padawan's shoulders. "It's alright, they weren't mad at me. Everything is just fine."

Anakin gently smiles, his shoulders relaxing. "Sorry. I was worried that they were giving you a hard time. I didn't want you to take the heat for my decision to leave."

"Well, thank you for your concern." He smiles, starting to walk. Anakin walks beside his master, a sense of sadness growing in his heart. Will this be the last time he sees Obi-Wan? Will this be their last memory together?

They grow closer and closer to the exit of the Temple and Anakin grows more anxious. He really didn't think much through. He knows he wants to go back to Tatooine and see his mother, but he has no idea how he's going to get there. He also has no idea what he's going to do in the time that he's away from the Jedi Order.

"Master, I—"

"Hush. We're almost there." Obi-Wan replies, his eyes locked forward.

Anakin furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Why must they be quiet in the Temple? Everyone here is their friend. There's no secret between them, besides the new one about Anakin leaving.

The bright sun hits Anakin's eyes and Obi-Wan leads him around the side of the building. It's cool in the shade and there's no one around. The silence would be peaceful if he hadn't just been shushed. Something's not right and Anakin can feel it.

"Master, what's wrong?" Anakin whispers.

Obi-Wan talks a deep breath then slowly lets it all out. "We've been through a lot together, Anakin. In fact, we've been together since you first set foot in the Temple."

"That was an interesting time." Anakin softly chuckles. Obi-Wan joins in for a bit, then his face drops again.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors, about you being the Chosen One." He says, his eyes locking on the horizon in the distance. Sadness or maybe nostalgia washes over his face. "Qui-Gon believed it. I had never seen him so sure about anything. He was willing to do anything to make sure that you were trained in the Jedi arts."

"I know. A lot of people risked a lot for me." Anakin frowns, dropping his head. He feels so guilty for letting them down. Especially Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

But Obi-Wan doesn't take his eyes off the distance. "I make a promise to Qui-Gon while we were on Naboo. He was dying in my arms and he made me promise that I would make sure that you were trained."

This catches Anakin's attention. He has never been told about this promise. He was only told about Obi-Wan's duel with Darth Maul, nothing about Qui-Gon besides his death.

"I intend to keep his promise." Obi-Wan declares.

Anakin's heart begins to race, the realization dawning on him. He slowly shakes his head, the shock setting in.

"I've left the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan says, his eyes locking with Anakin's.

"No." Anakin frowns, reaching out to Obi-Wan. "Master, I'm not worth it. Please, go back and tell them you've changed your mind. You've done so much to get onto the Council and you're such a great Jedi. You can't leave just for me."

"I'm going to keep my promise with Qui-Gon. You will be trained, whether that means through the Order or not." He insists, his stern voice making Anakin angry.

"I'm going to go back and tell Master Yoda that you've made a mistake. I'm not something for you to give everything up for. You can't just throw it all away for me." He says, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Master Yoda and I talked about this before we left for our last mission," Obi-Wan says, keeping his voice calm. "He and I both agreed that this was the choice I was to make if you were to chose to leave the Order. Going to Master Yoda will do you no help."

"You must see the mistake you're making, master. You can do so much with the Council and the future of the Jedi Order. Following me will only lead you down some dead end. I don't even know what I am going to do once I leave this planet." Anakin scoffs. Why was Obi-Wan following him? He is just some boy from Tatooine, some kid that was lucky enough to escape slavery. Someone great like Obi-Wan shouldn't be tasked for the rest of their lives to be with him.

"I don't believe you for one second," Obi-Wan replies, shaking his head with a soft smile. "I've known you for a long time, Anakin. I know the first place you plan to travel to."

"Where?" Anakin asks, arching his eyebrow. He's been debating with himself about where to go. Sure, he's had a couple of ideas, but he's never officially decided. He's thought about his mother or maybe somewhere that's full of lush green plants. He's even thought about visiting Naboo and seeing Padmé again.

Obi-Wan chuckles, beginning to walk back into the light. "Tatooine. I know how often your thoughts drift to your mother. It will be the first place we travel to." 

"You know?" Anakin asks, following Obi-Wan towards their ship.

"Of course. You've never been very good at hiding it." He says as they enter. Obi-Wan takes the pilot's position with Anakin taking his seat in the co-pilot seat. Though he is more skilled at flying, he chooses not to argue with his master about it today. After all, he did just leave everything he trained his whole life for just for Anakin.

"Master, are we--"

"Obi-Wan." He corrects as he starts the ship. "There's no need for us to take titles anymore unless it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I've never felt uncomfortable around you." Anakin quickly replies, looking at him. 

"Nor have I." Obi-Wan smiles, looking back at him.

Anakin chuckles, ruffling his hair. "Anyways, Obi-Wan, I was wondering if we were going to free my mother? Just like Qui-Gon did for me?"

"I can't make you any promises, but that's what I intend on doing when we get to Tatooine. I'm not quite as skilled as Qui-Gon, but I'll do my best to set her free." He says, going back to flying.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Anakin grins, feeling like a load has been lifted from his shoulders. His heart flutters at the idea of seeing her again. It's been years since he was taken from his home planet, and although he swore he would never return, he's excited to go back.

"Don't thank me quite yet. First, we have to get there. Then we must find her and then set her free." Obi-Wan lists off as they pull away from Coruscant.

"Nothing two ex-Jedi can't handle." Anakin teases, slightly elbowing Obi-Wan.

"One ex-Jedi and one ex-padawan. Don't rank yourself that high yet." He playfully smirks back, making Anakin roll his eyes.

"When we return, I will become a Jedi." He insists. He looks out at the stars, the planet now far behind them. "I just need to find myself first." He mumbles to himself as they launch into hyperspace.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post a quick update before I leave for Spring Break. Super excited to go to Galaxy's Edge so I thought a Star Wars update would be perfect!


	11. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After believing that she was alone after Order 66, Ahsoka finds someone from her past she deeply missed.

Ahsoka kicks her ship, furrowing her eyebrows. "Damn ship." She curses, pacing around it. "What good is a ship that can't fly?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. She should have known she was getting ripped off on Coruscant.

She rests her hands on her hips, slightly swaying her lightsabers. What was she going to do now? She needs parts for this thing, or better yet, a new ship. She's also low on supplies and needs to restock, which was her original intent on coming to this desert planet. But, like usual, nothing ever goes her way.

Once she calms down, she decides to head to the town in the distance. She figures she'll make it there before the suns set, giving her time to find someone to fix her ship and a place to rest her head.

As she gets to the edge of town, she feels a tremor in the Force. It's familiar, like something from long ago. She can't quite place it and she can't ignore it. Though she wants to leave this planet as soon as possible, she won't leave until she finds out who is here with her.

Who has survived the fall of the Jedi?

She makes her way to the cantina, keeping her guard up. She knows Tatooine is filled with the vilest scum of the galaxy. If any of them find out that she's had some form of Jedi training, she's toast. Well, more like _they'll_ be toast. She'll be the one swinging around lightsabers.

She heads to the bar, keeping her hood up. She can't risk anyone possibly recognizing. Though it's been years since she was even associated with the Jedi Order, she doesn't want to take any risks.

"I need some parts for my ship. Anyone you can direct me to?" She asks. She glances around her, taking notice of everyone who's even so much as glanced in her direction. She must stay alert. Someone is here that she knows. She feels their presence.

"Over in the corner. He's your best bet." The bartender grumbles, nodding his head in the direction. Ahsoka looks over, seeing a figure surrounded in darkness. He must also be hiding his identity.

She gathers her thoughts and heads to the dark corner. She takes slow deep breaths, trying to keep her mind clear. She must stay calm and seem in control. She's not worried about what they might to do her. She knows she can take them easily. She just doesn't want to resort to using her trusty blades on this planet.

"I've been told that you can help me fix my ship," Ahsoka says, slipping into the seat across from the stranger.

"That depends on how much you plan on paying me." He grumbles back. He flicks something towards her, making her flinch and pull back.

She narrows her eyebrows. "5,000."

He chuckles, adding fuel to her annoyance. "I don't do anything less than 7,500, sweetheart."

"Fine. 7,500 it is." She snaps back, scrunching her nose. She leans forward, trying together some look at the man. Unfortunately, not only is it dark around them but he's also covering his face with a hood. The only possible clue about this guy is the star on his right star. She has no idea what it means, but she files it in her memory.

"Upfront."

"I have 5,000 upfront. I can get you the rest of the money after you successfully complete the task." She answers.

"Fine."

She reaches into her bag, pulling out the money. She drops it onto the table between them. Eagerly, the stranger reaches out and snatches the bag. He digs through it, the sound of the clinking metal almost sounding melodic. "Where's the ship?" He asks, closing the bag.

"Just outside of here. You can see it from the edge of town." Ahsoka says, beginning to rise from the table.

"I'll go get started. You better go find another 2,500." He says, following her lead. Before she can say another word, the figure sneaks out of the cantina and out into the world.

"I better not be getting ripped off again," Ahsoka mumbles to herself as she walks back into the light. She looks around, hoping to find someone that she can help out.

But something calls to her. The tremor in the Force grows stronger.

She knows she needs to find a way to earn the money for her ship, but she must follow the feeling. It gives her a sense of nostalgia and comfort. She must know who it belongs to you.

Going against her better judgment, she follows it out into the dune sea. As she gets farther and farther from the town, the tremor grows more powerful. The owner's name is on the tip of her tongue but she just can't place it.

She knows they're from the Temple. She can place that much for sure. Somehow, they were spared in the execution of the Jedi. Either they were missed or they were a part of the whole thing. She only hopes it's the first option.

A figure grows in the distance. Their face is hidden from her. Their hood is pulled over their head, protecting them from the hot suns. They ride on top of some type of lizard. She places her hand over her eyes, hoping to make out their shape. It still doesn't aid her in figuring out who they are. She grabs her lightsabers to be safe. She doesn't know who she's dealing with.

Eventually, they met. She looks up, her jaw dropping. Her voice catches in her throat as her eyes meet his. How could she forget him? How could she mistake his tremor after all that they've been through? "Obi-Wan?" She asks, her voice trembling.

He tenses, clearly just as shocked as her. "Ahsoka? Is that you?" He asks, slipping off from his ride.

She pulls off her hood and returns her lightsabers to her hips. Her open hands reach out to him. "Master."

He pulls off his hood, his face fully revealed. "You're okay." He breaths, taking her in. "I didn't know who all survived."

She holds back her tears, her eyes racing up and down his face. She wasn't sure who she was expecting, but it wasn't Obi-Wan. To see him in person, his actual self instead of that damn hologram almost makes her want to bawl. "I heard about you and Grievous. I was told that you were killed by Commander Cody after you sent out that warning."

"Commander Cody attempted to kill me. Thankfully, everything was in chaos after my battle with Grevious. They couldn't spare a minute to make sure that I was dead." He explains. He walks closer to her, the pain in his eyes making her heart shatter.

There's something that he's not telling her. She knows Obi-Wan, at least the old Obi-Wan. Though this one has graying hair and a few wrinkles on his forehead, she knows that his heart is the same as before. His belief in doing what is right and protecting others is still strong. "I've spent the past few years trying to save others from the dangers of the Empire. This is the first time that I've met someone from the Temple."

"You've met other Jedi though?" He asks, slightly tilting his head in thought.

She shrugs her shoulders, a soft laugh escaping her. "Well, kind of. Most of them have been padawans that were saved by their masters or had little training before the massacre."

He nods his head in thought. "Well, I'm glad that there are others out there. I never heard of anyone else surviving."

Her head slightly drops. "Very few, but they've gone into hiding like you."

"Hiding? I'm not hiding." He replies, slightly laughing. 

Her head snaps up, narrowing her eyebrows at him. "Then what do you call going off the grid on Tatooine? Everyone out there thinks that you were killed years ago. You should be leading the rebellion. You were a respected general in the Clone Wars. They could use your knowledge and put an end to this war."

"You forget where you were during the Clone Wars." He says. Just like she remembers, his voice is even and calm. It doesn't feel as if he chastising her, more like that he's teaching her. She has missed his cool demeanor in this new, chaotic galaxy. "They could use your knowledge. You were just as much involved as I was."

"They have used my knowledge." She counters. She pauses, stopping herself from losing her temper. "But you are much more valuable there than here, Master. They need you."

There is a silence between the two of them. She wishes that she could change his mind and get him to leave this planet, but she can tell that it is pointless. Obi-Wan has always been slightly stubborn, especially if he believes that what he is doing is right. There must be some reason he is here.

"The suns are beginning to set." He says, clearing the air. They turn their attention to the horizon. "Come with me, Ahsoka. You will stay with me for the night. The dune seas can be a dangerous place. The sand people aren't exactly the most friendly people."

Instead of arguing, she rides with him through the dune sea. As she stares at the setting suns, she tries to process that she is with Obi-Wan again. There had been a few rumors that he was still alive, but she refused to believe it. It was easier to get over her past if everyone was gone.

_xxx_

"I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown so much since we last saw each other," Obi-Wan says, handing Ahsoka a bowl of soup. He has already told her how terrible snake soup is, but she's starving and is willing to eat anything at this point.

"I didn't recognize you with your gray hair." She teases, making him chuckle. 

"You scared me when you greeted me. It's been a long time since I've heard anyone call me Obi-Wan." He says, leaning back against the wall of his hut.

"Because you've become a hermit?" She asks, bringing her spoon to her lips. She scrunches her nose in disgust, shaking her head. He was right. It is terrible. The smell is enough to make you gag, but the sliminess is much worse. It sticks to the back of your throat as it slides down.

"Because I no longer go by Obi-Wan. Since I landed here, I've gone by Ben." He explains before flinching at the soup himself. 

Ahsoka lowers her head. "I also took on another name as well for a while. I couldn't risk getting the attention of anyone. Many enemies knew my name from being Anakin's padawan."

Silence fills between the two of them at his name. Sadness fills both of their hearts as they think of their lost friend. Anakin had such an impact on them that just the sound of his name causes immense pain.

"I saw him." She confesses. His eyes meet hers, mirroring her sadness. "I fought him. Well, I fought Darth Vader. He--" She trails, her emotions catching in her throat. "He recognized me. He knew me."

"He's still in there," Obi-Wan says, his eyes never leaving Ahsoka's. 

"That was not Anakin. I saw his eyes. He wanted to hurt me. He wanted to kill me." She says, clutching her spoon in her hand. "Anakin would never do that. Darth Vader killed him."

"But he's still in there. Padmé believed that until her dying breath."

"Qui-Gon also believed until his dying breath that Anakin would bring balance to the Force. You can't believe someone just because they say it before they leave you." She snaps, anger lacing her words. Anakin is gone and she is going to avenge him. Obi-Wan needs to face the facts that Anakin is gone. 

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at her. "Who do you think made him more machine than man?"

She pauses, studying him. "Rumor had it that he lost his limbs while he was battling the Separatist leaders. They were able to defend themselves because they knew he was coming. But you are suggesting something else." She says. "What really happened on Mustafar?"

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath. A day hasn't gone by that he doesn't think about what he did to Anakin. But to finally say it out loud to someone seems nearly impossible. He looks deep into her eyes. Ahsoka deserves to know. "I was sent to kill him. But as I looked into his eyes, all I could see was the boy from Tatooine. All I could think about was the memories we shared as we traveled across the galaxy. I couldn't kill my best friend. I cut off his remaining limbs and left him to burn on the planet."

Ahsoka holds her breath, the truth finally out in the open. She knew that there was no way those Separatist leaders could have injured Anakin so badly. Only someone trained in the ways of the Jedi could have possibly been a suitable foe for him. Unfortunately, it was Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, Master." She says. "I knew the rumors were all lies, but I'm not sure that I like the truth. It just seems too real now."

"You deserve to know what happened on Mustafar," Obi-Wan says. "You are the one person who loved him as much as I did."

xxx

The suns have risen above the horizon. Ahsoka holds onto Obi-Wan as they ride back out into the dune sea. "So, I have yet to know why you chose this planet to live. I'm sure it's not because of the view."

Obi-Wan chuckles, looking over his shoulder at her. "We're almost there. I trust you to know of my journey."

"Well, I'm glad that we still trust each other. It makes me feel a bit better. I feel so alone sometimes." She says, resting against his back. She slightly chuckles. "It's funny. Sometimes I catch myself longing for the days of the Clone Wars. I never thought that time in my life would be peaceful compared to now."

"Nor did I." Obi-Wan replies. The rest of the ride is in quiet peace. Ahsoka keeps her eyes on the horizon, watching the waves of sand drift up and down. It was no wonder this was called the dune sea. Anyone could get lost out here in the endless swirlings of dust.

A settlement appears in the distance. She raises her head from his back, straining to get a better look. As they get closer, the buildings start to have a shape. From what she can tell, it's a small moisture farm. They're popular on desert planets, but Ahsoka has never seen one with her own eyes.

Obi-Wan stops the lizard on a dune hill just above the settlement. He turns and smiles, his eyes locked on the small hut. Ahsoka follows his gaze, a shiver running up her spine. She feels it, a strong tremor in the Force. "Did you feel it?" He asks.

"Yes, Master." She says. "Who is it?"

"My mission." He answers. 

"Did you find them while you were here?" 

"Not quite." He says. "I brought them here to keep them safe. I am to watch over them until their time is right."

"Who are they?" She asks again.

"Luke! Luke!" A voice calls out. Ahsoka watches as a small child runs across the settlement into the small hut. She freezes, the Force overwhelming her as her eyes land on the child. She doesn't why, but she knows his story. She can also tell that he is strong with the Force, much stronger than most of the younglings in her time at the Temple.

"Why do I know him?" She asks, touching her heart.

"He is Anakin and Padmé's son." Obi-Wan answers. 

A soft cry escapes her. She covers her mouth, trying to hold it in, but Luke's presence is just too strong. Padmé and Anakin had a child before everything that happened. She knew that something was going on between the two of them, but nothing this far. But now, she's thankful. There is another Skywalker for her to watch over.

"You see why I can't leave this planet. I can't leave his side, no matter what. I will keep him safe." Obi-Wan says, his voice catching her attention. "I must protect him, unlike I did with Anakin."

She grabs his hand. "I had no idea." She says. She wraps her arms around him. "Thank you for telling me. For letting me see him with my eyes. He is our new hope." 

"Luke is not alone. He has a twin sister, hidden safe across the galaxy. They are our new hope." He replies, patting her back. They stay in this position for a while, Luke's presence overwhelming both of them.

Ahsoka pulls her head up. "I will keep them safe, Master," She says, her eyes locking with Obi-Wan's. "I will do everything I can to keep Anakin's children out of the Empire's eyes."

"This is what he would have wanted. I know he would have done everything to protect his children from himself if he knew what would happen to him." Obi-Wan says, clearly trying to tell himself it as well. "For Anakin."

Ahsoka nods her head, determination strong in her eyes. "For Anakin." She agrees.

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! I had a blast at Galaxy's Edge and exploring what Orlando has to offer. Kind of a scary thought that all of it is closed and I was there just a week ago. I hope everyone stays safe. There's nothing to be worried about, but just make sure to wash your hands often to prevent spreading the disease and getting people with underlying conditions sick! I have an extended spring break, and I'm sure many of you do as well. So enjoy your time at home and watch a movie to relieve some stress! :)


	12. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car trip with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin brings up interesting stories involving the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick explanation about this short story!! So this is obviously taking in modern times, but everything is like the same if that makes sense?? So it's like Star Wars but in the real world??

Anakin rolls his window down, closing his eyes. A smile grows on his face as the wind blows through his hair. It's a peaceful summer day. Well, it would be peaceful if Ahsoka wasn't coughing in the back seat.

"Anakin, will you close your window?" She asks, screaming over the loud wind blowing into the car. She knows that he isn't very sensitive to others sometimes, but can't he at least think about her? "I can hardly breathe back here!"

He rolls his eyes as he closes the window. He looks back at Ahsoka, who is glaring at him. "Sorry. I didn't know you were so sensitive to air." He says.

Instead of arguing with him, she changes the subject. They could go at it for hours if they really wanted to, but she isn't in the mood. "Where are we going, Master Obi-Wan?" She asks.

"We are supposed to drop off these supplies at the women's shelter in Springfield." He answers, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Usually, he takes these types of trips alone. He enjoys the quiet rides and the view of nature. Anakin and Ahsoka don't appreciate it as much as him.

"That's it?" Anakin asks. "I don't see why Ahsoka and I had to be dragged along then." He huffs, sinking in his seat. He was going to spend the day with Padmé but Obi-Wan instead he tagged along. Now he is really regretting joining them.

"I thought it would be nice to get out of the Temple." He fires back, side eying Anakin. He doesn't know why Anakin is so upset. Sure, this isn't the most exciting thing to do, but it isn't worth getting angry about. "I know how you get if you don't leave occasionally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin glares, scrunching his nose.

Obi-Wan shrugs his shoulder. "Nothing. I just know that you don't like being cooped up in the Temple. I like to give you every chance possible to escape for a while. Even if it's just for a supply run."

Anakin lets his guard down, softly nodding his head in agreement. Obi-Wan has a point. He can tend to get a bit cranky if he doesn't get out of the Temple occasionally. Kind of like at the moment.

"Well, I think this will be fun. I've been wanting to take a road trip." Ahsoka pipes up, sticking her head between the two of them. She either gets stuck at the Temple or tags along with Anakin on semi-sensitive missions. It's not often the three of them get to be together anymore.

"I'm glad you liked my idea. Besides, we haven't had much time to be together. I've been busy with council meetings and you two have been working endlessly on your studies. How have those been going anyways?" Obi-Wan asks, happy that Ahsoka shares his excitement about the trip. If Anakin was going to be sour, he was going to keep the conversation up with Ahsoka.

"Pretty good. I've been practicing my skills with the Force. You know, lifting items and stuff. I've been getting really good at Force pushing Anakin." She smirks, looking at him.

"It was a one-time thing, Snips." He says though it's clear that neither Obi-Wan or Ahsoka believe him. "I'm not gonna let it happen again."

"Sure, Skyguy." She replies, shrugging her shoulder. She leans back into her seat, glancing out the window. Green hills roll in the distance and birds fly high above. It seems like everyone is enjoying this beautiful day.

"Ugh, what is this? This is terrible road trip music." Anakin grumbles as he messes with the radio.

"That was Fleetwood Mac and I was listening to it for your information." Obi-Wan sighs as he watches Anakin. Though he would rather listen to what was on, he lets Anakin pick the music. If it keeps him happy then there's no need to argue.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. You know shotgun gets to pick the music." Anakin smiles, feeling himself lightening up. After finding nothing worth listening to on the radio, he begins digging through his bag.

Curious, Ahsoka leans forward to peek over his shoulder. "What are you looking for?" She asks, her hands grabbing onto the back of Anakin's seat.

"You'll see." He says as he waves her away. She is able to get a glance at it as he plugs it into the radio.

"Not the aux cord." She groans, falling back against her seat.

"Yes, the aux cord," Anakin replies, quickly plugging his phone in.

"Just don't play anything stupid," Ahsoka says, watching Anakin quickly scroll through his playlist.

Some blink-182 song begins to play. Ahsoka groans, covering her ears in disgust. He's always blasting these types of songs as they work out or study. Now she can't even get away from them in the car.

He begins nodding his head along to the beat. He quickly spins the volume wheel, blasting the music through the car. The bass makes Ahsoka rumble in the back and she can't help but laugh.

Though she swears she hates his music taste, the two of them began screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Anakin turns around, beginning to dance with Ahsoka, narrowly avoiding Obi-Wan.

"Alright. That's enough of that." He shouts, turning the volume down.

"Hey. What gives, Obi-Wan?" Anakin scoffs, looking back at his master. Now they couldn't even listen to harmless songs without him getting uptight? 

"Yeah, Obi-Wan. Don't you know how to have any fun?" Ahsoka joins in, glaring at him. They were just about to get to the best part of the song.

"I know how to have plenty of fun." He fires back. He's not sure why he feels like he has to prove himself to them. Instead of giving into their taunts, he ignores them.

"Whatever. You don't like anything fun. Example one, my music." Anakin grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. This trip is going to be long and boring if they can't do anything but stare out the window and talk about their studies. Isn't that why they left the Temple? To do something different?

"It's not the type of music I have a problem with. It's the volume it was being played at. I can't drive with the bass practically shaking the whole car." He explains as he fumbles with volume, raising it just a bit for them.

"Then you should let me drive. I can drive with the music at that volume." Anakin says, jumping at the chance. He loves driving, especially on long car trips.He would gladly drive them to Springfield.

"No. That's not happening." Obi-Wan laughs, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on, Master Obi-Wan. Anakin is a great driver." Ahsoka pipes up as she rests her chin on the back of his seat.

"I know he is. I've ridden with him plenty of times." He counters. "After all, I am the one who taught him how to drive a car."

"Then at least let me drive on the way back," Anakin begs, turning in his seat to look at Obi-Wan. "I promise, I won't play the music too loud."

"Please, Master?" Ahsoka asks, tilting to see his face. Obi-Wan is silent for a bit. Ashoka slightly pouts, hoping to tug at his heartstrings.

"Fine. But I get to pick the music on the way back." Obi-Wan says, slightly glaring at Anakin.

"Fine, you just have to beat Ahsoka to shotgun." Anakin smiles. The idea of the two of them racing to get the front seat almost makes him laugh out loud. It would make the trip interesting.

"I'm not sitting in the back. I'm sitting shotgun no matter what."

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" Ahsoka grins, the idea of racing him making her excited. She's game for anything to prove herself. Not only that, but she would love to go back to the Temple and brag about her win over him.

"No. But I am afraid that you two will cheat."

"Cheat?" Anakin playfully scoffs, placing his hand on his chest. "We would never." He says, getting a glare from Obi-Wan. "Fine. You can have shotgun. No race necessary."

"No fair!" Ahsoka gasps.

"Life's not fair, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly fire back. They share a smile as Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"You two are practically twins." She groans, laying her head against Obi-Wan's seat.

"Not even close. I'm way more fun than him." Anakin argues, making her giggle and nod her head. She had to agree. Obi-Wan is a stickler, always following the rules. 

"Hey. I can be fun." Obi-Wan counters as he changes lanes to pass a car. He tries to bite back his tongue. He doesn't have to prove anything to them. He knows that he can be fun, even if they don't believe him.

"You? Fun? I don't think so, Master." Ahsoka chuckles, shaking her head. "You follow the rules way too much."

"Yeah. Maybe if you broke some rules we'd say you're fun." Anakin grins, knowing he is pushing Obi-Wan's buttons. If he tries hard enough, maybe he'll get him to spill some secrets about his past. Or maybe he could get him to break some rules right now.

"I do break rules sometimes."

"Master, you're not even going over the speed limit. That's like the most commonly broken rule. Everyone speeds!" She exclaims, gesturing to his speedometer. How could he possibly be fun if he can't even do that? 

"Anakin speeds for both of us. I swear we make it there at least a half-hour earlier than the GPS says." He argues, slightly glaring at the both of them. Sure, Anakin hasn't gotten into any crashes yet, but if he doesn't slow down someday, it might happen.

"That's an over-exaggeration." Anakin waves away.

"He does have a point. You do drive really fast, Anakin." Ahsoka says, looking over at him.

"That doesn't matter," Anakin says, waving the thought away. "We're talking about Obi-Wan and how he apparently has broken the rules."

"I have."

"Oh, yeah? Give us one example." Ahsoka taunts, a smile growing on her face. It's quiet in the car as he thinks. Ahsoka glances at Anakin and shakes her head. He has no example. If he did, he would have told them by now.

"See, Obi-Wan? You can't even give us one example." Anakin says. He crosses his arms over his chest, looking back at Ahsoka. "I rest my case."

"Oh, there's more than one example I could give you. I'm not sure how appropriate they are though." Obi-Wan replies, unable to hold back anymore. He is going to prove them wrong. He has broken the rules and he can be fun.

"Bet," Anakin smirks, knowing that he is succeeding in getting his master to spill about his past. It's not hard to get Obi-Wan to feel the pressure to make himself look better. 

"You two forget that I was young like you." He smiles, looking at them, clearly taunting them now. 

"Doubt. I'm sure you've been an old man your whole life." Ahsoka says, grinning at Anakin. She is excited to see what awful things Obi-Wan has supposedly done. She thinks it'll be something like lying or speeding.

"Wow. That hurts, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan chuckles, knowing she was only teasing.

"Tell us the story or we'll never believe you were once fun," Anakin says. He's practically jumping in his seat in excitement. Whenever Obi-Wan tries to avoid the subject, it's usually a great story.

He is quiet, feeling the tension growing in the car. Just before one of them could speak up again, he spills. "Does smoking pot count as breaking the rules?" He asks with a smirk.

Ahsoka's jaw drops. This is not what she was expecting. "Isn't that illegal here?"

"You've smoked pot?!" Anakin grins. This is great. He had no idea Obi-Wan would do something that daring. Even Anakin hasn't smoked pot. Besides it being illegal for every citizen, it's very looked down upon by the Council. Any drugs that aren't prescription are seen basically as forbidden. 

"On multiple occasions." Obi-Wan smiles, glad that he has shocked them so much. Quickly, he turns serious. "And yes, it is very illegal and I don't want you two to get any ideas."

"Who was your seller?" Anakin asks.

"He's been in jail for a long time now. You can't get any from him." Obi-Wan answers. He's thankful that Anakin can't try to get that information out of him. He knows how much of a troublemaker Anakin can be and the last thing he wants is him smoking pot.

"Did you do this by yourself?" Ahsoka asks.

"Of course not. Qui-Gon and I would do all of the time." He laughs, making both of their jaws drop.

"Qui-Gon smoked pot?" Anakin exclaims. The story just got better and better. Two of the Jedi that he looked up to both smoked pot. 

"Oh yes. How else do you think he got so good at meditation? He's the one who introduced it to me back then." Obi-Wan explains, waving away Anakin's comment.

"Do you still smoke pot?" Ahsoka asks. How could Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon do something so daring? If either one of them were to get caught, the consequences were almost unthinkable. 

"Oh no. I stopped years ago." Obi-Wan replies, shaking his head. He hasn't touched the stuff in a long time. Once Qui-Gon passed away, he didn't really like smoking anymore. 

"When?" Anakin asks.

"About a year after I started training you."

"You were smoking pot when you were training me?" Anakin gasps, his eyes widen.

Obi-Wan shrugs his shoulders. "There were only one or two times that I was actually high. I'm surprised that you didn't notice. You were old enough to recognize that something was wrong with me though." He lightly laughs.

Anakin furrows his eyebrows, trying to think of a time he thought Obi-Wan was weird. "I remember one time you had us lay on our back and wave our hands in slow, controlled movements. You said that it would help me wield my lightsaber better. Were you high then?"

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. "I remember that. That was the highest I had been without Qui-Gon present. The lights hurt so bad so I had you turn them off. I could hardly contain my laughter as we trained that day. Once the effects wore off, I felt terrible. I shouldn't have let you see that side of me. I slowly weaned myself off until I no longer wanted it."

"Well, I'm glad that you never got addicted to that stuff, Master. Some people aren't as lucky as you to just walk away." Ahsoka says, worry clear in her voice. She can't believe that Obi-Wan of all people has done pot. 

"You're right, Ahsoka. I am very lucky and that's why you two should never do that stuff. Don't do any drugs. If you do, I will deal with it personally." He threatens, glaring at each other them.

"And that's how you ruin the whole mood. Turning something into a lecture. Typical of you, Master." Anakin smiles. Though his words sound hurtful, Obi-Wan knows that he's only playing around.

"You know me. I can't have any fun." He says. Ahsoka quickly asks Anakin for his phone, begging to play a song. The two of them playfully fight for it, the mood in the car staying light and upbeat.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this is, lol. I just thought that it would be something fun to write about. If you have any other ideas about what you want me to write about, please leave a comment! Thanks!


	13. You Were My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative ending to Revenge of the Sith. Except for this time, having the high ground doesn't matter.

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouts over the roar of lava and bustling droids. 

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin growls back, tightening his grip on his lightsaber. He narrows his eyebrows, his anger coursing through his veins. He is not going to back down now. This battle has gone on long enough and it's time to put an end to it.

He will come out victorious.

Obi-Wan gives his head a slight shake, knowing what his padawan is planning on attempting. "Don't try it."

Anakin takes a deep breath from the bottom of his lungs. He bends his knees then shoots himself through the air. He lets out a battle cry, launching himself over Obi-Wan and effortlessly landing behind him, his lightsaber aimed high.

Before Obi-Wan has time to react, Anakin takes the lightsaber and jabs it through his stomach. Obi-Wan lets out a groan, pain flashing over his face. His mouth is slightly open, his eyes wide in shock. He has been beaten. His padawan has delivered the final blow, ending his life.

Anakin freezes, Obi-Wan's face shaking him to his core. He quickly turns off his lightsaber with a barely audible swish. His heart is pounding in his ears, his hands are trembling with adrenaline, shock, and fear. 

Obi-Wan falls to his knees, his hands covering his deep, deadly burn. Anakin grabs onto him tightly, stopping him from falling face-first onto the hard ground. "Master." He pants, his mind swirling with conflicting emotions.

The only thing he truly knows is that this is wrong. What he has done is the worst thing a padawan could do to his master. It has broken the trust that the two of them have built over the past decade. 

He quickly sits on the ground, holding Obi-Wan's head in his lap. Obi-Wan struggles to speak, barely clinging to his life. His hand intertwines into Anakin's robes, pulling him close to him. "You were the chosen one." He croaks, blinking back what Anakin thinks are tears of pain. "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."

Anakin's bottom lip trembles, his eyes pooling with tears. 

"You were my brother, Anakin." Obi-Wan hoarsely continues, betrayal and sadness painted so vividly on his dying face. Anakin holds back a cry, watching him die in his arms. Obi-Wan frowns, his blue eyes locking with Anakin's one final time. "I loved you." He whispers.

"I loved you too," Anakin replies, his free hand tightly holding onto Obi-Wan's hair in an attempt to keep him here with him. Obi-Wan's body slowly grows limp, his grip loosening, and his head lolling to rest into Anakin's chest. All of the life in his eyes has disappeared. Anakin forcefully swallows down his pain. "Please, don't go. Please." He begs but it's evident that Obi-Wan has become one with the Force.

He tries to hold back his cries, but it feels impossible. His chest tightens with his heart shattering. He lowers himself, pressing his forehead against Obi-Wan's, wishing for him to say or do something. He knows it's never going to happen, but he wants to hear his gentle voice again, even if it is a scolding or lecture.

"I'm sorry." He cracks as the first tears finally escape him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Master." He continues, his body racking with sobs. "I take it back, Obi-Wan. I want you back."

When he finally pulls away, he's left staring into his master's lifeless eyes. Anakin gently cresses his cheek with his thumb, wiping away his tears from his best friend's face. He is ashamed of what he has done and become. Obi-Wan is a casualty that could have been avoided.

Suddenly, Anakin feels that familiar tug inside of him. He's been in this very position before. His mother was a casualty that didn't need to happen. Yet there she died in his arms because he wasn't there to save her. Everyone he's ever truly loved has died because of him.

At least Padmé is still alive. He can sense her through the Force. It is weak, but if he hurries, he can still save her.

Anakin rises to his feet, gently laying Obi-Wan on the ground where he fell. He closes his master's eyes, not wanting to look at him anymore. The image of him in his arms is haunting enough. He turns to walk away but something inside stops him. He looks over his shoulder, his emotions taking control of him.

Obi-Wan deserves the proper burial.

He deserves a Jedi burial after all that he has done for the Order. He had to bury Qui-Gon on Naboo and vowed to take Anakin as his padawan with or without the Council's approval. He was an exceptional teacher for being so young and for training Anakin at an old age. He was a great general and wise Council Member. He gave his life to the Order, becoming the perfect Jedi. He fought for it till his dying breath.

So Anakin lifts Obi-Wan using the Force and puts him to rest in the flowing river of lava. This is not what he would like to do, but he doesn't have much of a choice. This is the closest he can get to truly giving Obi-Wan the funeral he deserves.

Anakin doesn't remember much of what is done or said at Jedi funerals, but he does his best attempt. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused you over the years. And I'm sorry that I had to be the one to end your life. I feel sick and horrible at what I've done."

Anakin chokes on his words, trying to keep it together. "But the Jedi are wrong. They're evil and corrupt. Not you, of course, but unfortunately you had to take the fall with them." He says. Something snaps inside of him as he thinks of their battle and the events that led to it. The reality that who he is working with now is not much different besides the color of lightsabers they use. "But the Sith are no better. If it wasn't for Palpatine, then you wouldn't be dead. Both the Jedi and the Sith are bad people. I'm going to put an end to both of them."

He blinks back tears, thinking of his master again. The kindness he showed him and how much he truly believed in him, even when other's didn't. "I will be the chosen one you've died for. I will bring balance to the Force by destroying both the light and the dark." He vows, tightening his fists at his side.

"For you."

He grabs his lightsaber from the ground and turns around. He marches back to Padmé's ship, wiping away the remaining tears on his cheeks. Though Obi-Wan is now gone because of him, Anakin can still save the last person he loves. He will do everything in his power to stop her from dying. C-3PO exits the ship, rushing down the ramp. "Master Ani, we have Miss Padmé on board. Please hurry."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, but she needs immediate medical attention. I suggest we leave and contact Bail Organa." C-3PO says, but it's clear that Anakin isn't listening fully. He starts to prepare the ship for takeoff as Anakin goes to Padmé's side. C-3PO glances around, noticing the missing passenger. "Where is Master Kenobi?"

Anakin bows his head, holding Padmé's hand. "He's not coming, 3PO. Please, fly us off this planet. I don't want to be here any longer."

Without another word, the gold plated droid leaves Anakin and Padmé alone. She stirs and a smile comes to her face. "Ani? Is that you?" She asks, her free hand reaching out to touch his hair.

"It's me, Padmé."

"Are we running away to be together in peace at least?" She asks. Her melodic voice reminds him of jingling bells. Even after all he has done and been through these past few days, somehow she can still bring a smile to his face.

"Yes. We're running away and we're going to raise our baby somewhere no one can ever find us." He promises, kissing her forehead. She softly giggles before falling back to sleep. Anakin is going to make sure that Padmé and their child is safe. He will do everything in his power to ensure that no one will ever hurt them. 

When the time is right, he will go and overthrow Palpatine and bring balance to the Force, like he's been foretold to do. 

For the lost clones.

For the lost innocent Jedi.

For his mother.

For Qui-Gon.

And for Obi-Wan, his master, best friend, and most importantly:

His brother.

~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Stolen Kisses (Obitine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan visits a "friend" on Mandalore just before the Clone War begins.

Her long blonde locks shimmer down her back in the evening light. Though Concordia has been the cause of many of her sleepless nights, tonight it provides her unimaginable beauty. He's left dumbfounded, searching for something to say to get her attention.

He clears his throat and bows his head. "Duchess."

She softly turns, her mesmerizing blue eyes meeting his for the first time in years. A smile grows on her face as she rushes to his side. He lets out a soft gasp as her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her than he thought possible. "Obi-Wan." She happily sighs in his arms.

"Hello, Satine." He greets in her ear before she loosens her grip. When he had last seen her, he and Qui-Gon were leaving to head back to the Temple, their duty completed. They had been protecting her through her people's civil war and succeeded in making her Duchess of Mandalore. 

Throughout their close time together then, feelings had bloomed. Neither one chose to say anything in fear of ruining what precious thing they had. If it was said out loud, then they would be acknowledging that what they were doing was wrong. Jedi were not to fall in love, and Mandalorians were not to be with Jedi. Especially a Mandalorian that wanted to lead her people from the ashes of a civil war. 

It was a good idea not to start another war over who she chose as her spouse.

So Obi-Wan left Satine with a handshake and a long goodbye. Undisclosed feelings were shoved deep down so that they could perform their duties. Both of them swore that they would forget the other, but that promise has almost made it harder. There are very few days when they don't think of what the other is doing.

"I've missed you." She says, breathless. She studies his face, which he has now grown into. No longer do his ears look too big for his head. His naff padawan braid has been cut away, replaced with an elegant, flowing mullet. She reaches out, noticing his beard and cupping his cheek.

He closes his eyes, leaning into her hand. "I was afraid that you would have forgotten me." He whispers, sending shivers down her back. "I thought that you might have found someone else. Someone more deserving of you."

"Don't be so modest." She quietly replies. "No one could ever replace you."

His eyes open and he sports a shy smile. His cheeks flush as his eyes look to the ground. Though he has physically changed, he's just like she remembers. He can flirt for hours on end, but when it comes back at him, he becomes a stumbling mess. 

An adorable stumbling mess.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, hoping to bring his attention back to her. She longs to look into his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"I was in the system. Thought I'd drop by." He says, his hands tightening on her hips. She is practically melting from his touch and she hopes that he knows it. She wants him to know how much she needs him, how much she's been craving his presence.

"I feel like a terrible host by not having anything ready." She says. "I wish you would have told me before. Then I could have had a grand meal prepared for you."

"Where's the surprise in that?" He chuckles, placing his forehead onto hers. She giggles, both of her hands weaved through his long hair and holding on tight. He's here. He's really here. Her heart is pounding wildly in her chest, telling her that this isn't some dream. This is reality. 

He pulls away, looking around the room. She becomes self-conscious, worried that he will find some fault in her quarters. She sees that frown on his face, and before she can ask what's wrong, he says, "I hope I haven't interrupted something. I know you've been busy and it was selfish of me to show up unannounced."

She's stunned. Sure, she's been wrapped up in politics lately and this was going to be her first moment to herself in a long time. But that doesn't matter. Any moment shared with Obi-Wan outshines whatever else she had planned. She would always make time for him. "No." She says to him. "I mean, never." She slightly stutters, looking for the right words. "I mean, you're always welcome here."

"That's good to hear." He smiles, attempting to calm her, but it doesn't work. She can feel the kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Her hands want to tremble, but she's locked her fingers in his hair. Slowly, he pulls her closer to him. Her waist is pressed against him and she's so close to him that all she can see is his gorgeous face.

Why won't he close the gap already? She longs to taste his lips, yearns to feel them on hers. Her heart is demanding to be connected to his. She watches his eyes trail her face then settle on her lips. She feels like she's losing her mind as she waits for his next move. Finally, she reaches her breaking point. "Kiss me."

Did he hear her right? Her request is so quiet that Obi-Wan almost thinks that he's imagined it. But when he looks into her eyes, he sees that she wants it just as much as him. She too has been craving to have him in her life. 

And without another word, he presses his lips to hers. Her hands run through his hair and he's lost in the moment. He's lost in her and everything she's done to him. Jedi are not to have attachments, but she will always have a place in his heart. Not once has she slipped from his mind.

They are so wrapped up in each other that they almost don't hear his comlink buzzing on his wrist. She pulls away, but his lips go to her neck. "Obi-Wan." She breathes, trying to get his attention. As usual, he ignores her. "Obi-Wan." She laughs, grabbing his head.

"Yes?" He asks, his stupid grin making her blush. 

"Your comlink." She says, pointing to his wrist.

He hums, looking down. She watches the smile on his face slowly disappear. His straight posture resumes, his grip on her loosening. "What's wrong?" She asks, suddenly feeling cold. 

"It's Anakin." He replies, his eyes still scanning through his latest message.

"Anakin?" She asks. She has never heard of them before.

"He's my padawan. I left him at the Temple to train but something has happened." He says, distress present on his moonlit face. She touches him in an attempt of comforting him. She should have known that he has a padawan. Obi-Wan is one of the wisest and bravest Jedi in the Order. It would be foolish not to give him someone to train and raise.

And he must return back to him. Anakin needs him much more than she needs him. She has her people to care for. She has political issues to resolve and correct. Though her heart demands that Obi-Wan never leaves her side again, she knows that she can carry out her tasks without him. Anakin needs him to show him the ways of a Jedi. "Go back to him."

He pauses, sadness entering his eyes. "And leave you?"

"I will survive without you. Just like I have for the past few years." She says. And it's true, she has survived without him. But being with him makes surviving feel like living. Her heart feels like it's on fire when he's holding her. She practically melts hearing his voice and her soul feels complete when he looks at her. 

"Anakin can survive without me too." He counters. She watches him freeze, wanting to take back the words, but they both know that it's true. Anakin could get another master, yes. But there's no one greater than Obi-Wan.

"You have your duties. And I have mine." She quietly sighs, her head dipping. 

Softly, he tilts her head up then presses his lips to hers. She knows that's the last of him she'll taste until he returns someday. He pulls away, holding onto her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you soon, my Satine."

And although they've both swore off saying that they're in love, her heart demands that she tells him. "I love you, my Obi-Wan."

He gives a quick glance around the room then playfully glares at her. She is worried that he's going to argue with her about saying that she loves him. She's just about to correct herself when he says, "I thought we agreed that I would go by Ben so no one would know?" 

She covers her smile, thinking back on how they used codenames so that Qui-Gon wouldn't know about their feelings for each other. "Sorry." She laughs, trying to hide her blush. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Satine." He quickly replies, his lips attacking her cheeks and neck.

"Obi-Wan, stop." She grins, lightly pushing him away. Again, he ignores her. "You have to get back to the Temple."

"Alright, alright." He agrees, stepping away from her. He gives her a bow, his eyes locked on her. "May the Force be with you, Satine."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." She blushes. Hearing him say her name makes her want to run back into his arms. But instead of carrying out her wishes, she watches him exit her quarters. He shoots her a wink before closing the door, leaving her alone.

She sighs, her hands resting over her heart. She knows how wrong it is for them to be in love, but she can't stop herself. He's so sweet, caring, and kind. If their duties didn't come first, they would be inseparable. 

Unfortunately, stolen kisses and secret meetings will have to be enough for them. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhh I love obitine so much!


	15. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are plenty of rebel cells. This is what happens when two cells with Jedi meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I completely forgot I finished this

  
Ezra shuffles between the crates, trying to find the medical supplies. It's only Hera, Ezra, Chopper, and little Jacen today. Though he's hardly beginning to tottle, he loves riding in the Ghost and being on the missions.

Since Jacen's birth, they've taken a lot less dangerous missions. They're usually just supply runs or of that nature. Everyone agrees that there's no need to endanger the small child, especially when the rebellion has grown so much in the past year. It helps that the Death Star has been destroyed, showing a weakness in the Empire.

Chopper grunts urgently, getting Ezra's attention. "Yes, Chop. I know that the crates are here. Hera said that the information was reliable." Ezra answers, looking down at the astromech. Chopper grunts something back, but Ezra ignores him. He wants to complete this mission as fast as possible.

"There," Ezra says, pointing across the room. "Now we just need a distraction to get rid of the stormtroopers."

But neither of them can come up with a plan. A loud bang gathers their attention and the stormtroopers'. Three people and a Wookie come bursting out of the door. "Luke, get the crates!"

"Got it!" The shortest one answers, running towards Ezra's crates.

"Hey!" Ezra shouts, running through the crossfire and beating his opponent to the crates. "I'll be taking this." He smirks before pulling it away.

"Hey!" Luke exclaims, chasing after Ezra. Chopper lets out a taunting laughing, following close behind Ezra. Suddenly, he slams into Ezra's legs. He lets out a confused grunt and looks up to see the Wookie blocking their path.

"Get out of my way!" Ezra yells, trying to move around the Wookie. But he just laughs, towering over him.

"Take it from him, Chewie!" Luke says, catching up to them.

"Stop them, Chop!" Ezra exclaims. Chopper jumps forward, trying to shock the Wookie. While he's distracted, Ezra begins to pull the crate towards the exit. Before he can get far, Luke hops in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere with that." He says, grabbing it. They both begin to tug at the crate, trying to pull it in different directions. Ezra knows that he can easily use the Force and push the kid away, but he's been working on solving his problems without the Force. He doesn't want to put a bigger target on his back and drag the team down.

"I need this. It's for something much bigger than us." Ezra says, trying not to give everything away. He doesn't want these strangers to know that they're for the Rebellion. After all, he doesn't know anything about them. They could be pirates or smugglers. He can't risk their safety for a crate of medical supplies.

"No. I need this crate. So just let go." Luke argues, trying to pull it away.

Then both of them suddenly freeze with chills running up their spines. They feel cold. They feel anger. They feel intense hate. They make eye contact, mirroring a similar fear. They both know that they're in a much bigger problem than losing a medical crate.

"Spectre-2, you need to get out of here." Ezra quickly says into his comlink.

"Spectre-6, what's happened? Are you okay?" Hera immediately asks. He watches as Luke takes the crate and bolts towards his exit.

"He's here, Spectre-2. You need to leave now!" Ezra urges as he rushes after Luke. The two of them catch the attention of Chewie and Chopper, who stop what they're doing and chase after them.

"Spectre-6, we will wait for you and Spectre-3."

"No. We have a ride. Leave now before it's too late." Ezra says as he follows Luke onto the ship. Though Chopper and Ezra are not a part of this crew, neither Luke nor Chewie say anything when they come aboard.

"Contact us when you make a safe landing, Spectre-6. Spectre-7 and I are heading back to base." Hera says. Ezra watches the Ghost take off, leaving the planet safely. Though he's still in danger, he feels like he can breathe a bit easier knowing they won't get hurt.

Chopper and Ezra carefully walk around the ship. Even though it's not the Ghost, he must admit that it is impressive. He notices that Luke and Chewie head toward the cockpit, leaving him and Chopper to their own devices.

"Vader. He's here." Luke pants as he reaches the cockpit. He doesn't mention that they've brought guests. He doesn't want to upset Han more than he already has. He's been having a hard day trying to keep up with the team. Something just seems off.

"What took you so long?" Han asks, looking back at Luke. Quickly, he punches in the coordinates and Leia helps out in the co-pilot seat. Before Luke can answer, Chewie enters and growls to Han. "What do you mean we have extra passengers?"

"Who did you two bring along?" Leia asks, glaring at them. She thinks that four is enough for the trouble they get into. She doesn't want to drag more people into their problems.

"Well, we couldn't just leave them behind for Vader to attack," Luke argues. Though he's never battled Vader person to person, he's seen enough of him in action. He watched Vader take down Ben and miraculously survived him when the Death Star blew.

"I'll need to see them once we get into hyperspace." She says, getting back to the task at hand. She just needs to worry about one thing at a time. Once they're in the air, everyone lets out a collective sigh. They've been in Vader's sights since they blew up the Death Star. Everywhere they go, it seems like he's right behind them.

"So, where are these stowaways? They're not stealing from me, are they?" Han asks as he rises from his seat. He doesn't have much to steal, but he wants to feel upset about something. He doesn't mind helping the rebellion, but he didn't sign up to cater to everyone's problems.

"I don't think so," Luke says as Leia and Han push past him. Luke is known for misjudging people. He never thinks that people might be ripping him off or stealing from him. He always thinks of them as friends before enemies. Which, if they weren't in the middle of a war, would be a good thing.

Chopper nudges Ezra, getting his attention as the crew finally make their appearance. "Who are you?" Han asks, placing his hands on his hips. Ezra notices the stranger's fingers resting just on the blaster. He doesn't blame them for being uneasy. In fact, he's uneasy about this situation as well.

But then he sees her. "Princess Leia." He breathes, walking towards her.

She keeps her head held high. Though she doesn't recognize him, she's not surprised that she knows her. It seems like everyone in the galaxy knows her. So she stays silent, waiting to see what else he has to say.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, but you helped us on Lothal." He says. Chopper lets out a soft grunt, recognizing her now. "We were all devasted to hear what happened to your planet. But, we were thankful to hear that you were alive. The rebellion has been grateful for your service."

Leia pauses, studying him. "You two are with the rebellion?" She asks.

"Yes. I'm Ezra Briger. And this is Chopper." He introduces, gesturing to the astromech. Chopper lets out a small fanfare, rolling forward.

C-3PO and R2-D2 come out from behind Luke. "C1-10P. My, it has been years." C-3PO says as R2D2 rolls towards Chopper. They both give each other a shove and leave it at that. They have a mutual understanding.

"You two have met?" Luke asks.

"Oh, yes. It was when we were working under Senator Bail Organa. It was many years ago though. Honesty, I'm surprised you rebels have survived this long. You were all very reckless." C-3PO says, making Chopper and Ezra laugh.

"Not much has changed. We're still pretty reckless." Ezra smiles. But as he looks at them, he doesn't recognize any of them, besides Leia. "I never caught your names."

"I'm Han Solo. And this is Chewie. And you're stowing away on our ship." He says, removing his hands from his hips to cross over his chest. Though the kid and the droid don't seem bad, he doesn't want them to get the impression that he likes them. The last time that happened, he joined the rebellion and now they won't leave him alone.

"Sorry. Chopper and I just needed to get out of there fast."

"You sensed it, too," Luke says, stepping forward. Ezra arches his eyebrows, still unsure who he was. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I think you might have the Force, like me."

Han begins laughing, shaking his head. "Kid, you must have hit your head coming back from that mission. Ezra doesn't have the Force. No one does. It's a bunch of fairytale bullshit."

Instead of tackling the Force conversation, Ezra changes the topic. "You're Luke Skywalker? But, you're just a kid?" He says, slightly laughing. "How did someone like you blow up the Death Star?"

"You know, lots of people have asked me and I still don't have a good answer for that." Luke chuckles, running his fingers through his hair. He knows that it's a great compliment to have done something so spectacular, but he's not so sure he likes all of the attention with it.

"Pure luck," Han smirks. "Plus, you had my help."

"Yes, we know. We couldn't have done it without you. We're all in your debt." Leia says, rolling her eyes. Ezra and the others can't help but chuckle under their breaths. Leia is supposed to be seen as this peaceful, honorable leader. It's nice to see that she has a personality.

"Well, we won't be landing for a while. You and Chopper are welcome to make yourselves at home." Luke says, making R2 beep in agreement.

"Thanks." Ezra smiles as Chopper immediately goes to the Dejarik table. He and R2 begin chatting as they take their places. C-3PO gasps as he scolds Chopper for his language, which of course only makes him talk more foul.

"Your droid sure has an attitude." Luke smiles, watching the droids with Ezra.

"He's not mine. He's my friend Hera's." Ezra answers. "And foul talk isn't the only bad trait he's gotten over the years. He's stubborn and very agitating. But, he can have his good days and he always gets the job done."

The two of them are quiet for a few moments. Neither one of them knows what to say. Ezra knows that Luke is curious about how he knew Darth Vader was there. He is also curious about how Luke knew. He knows there are other Jedi out there, but the only ones he's ever met were all from before the Empire.

Though he feels like he can trust this crew with his secret, he waits until he thinks that no one is listening but Luke. "You mentioned having the Force," Ezra says, bringing the topic back up.

"Yeah. I don't know much about it, but you were able to sense Vader, like me. I think you might be like me." Luke says, excitement evident in his voice.

"You're right. I've been training to be a Jedi for a long time now." Ezra nods. "Who's your master?" He asks, hoping to gain some idea how much training Luke has compared to him.

"My master?" Luke asks, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know, who trained you?"

"Oh. Well, I haven't had a lot of training. I was learning under Ben Kenobi before he died." Luke explains. The loss of Ben is still kind of hard on him. Though he didn't know him very well, he has always had a connection to him. Even when he was young, he always felt a pull to be with him, to be near him.

"Master Kenobi?" Ezra asks, realizing that Luke had one of the greatest Jedis as his master. "Like, Obi-Wan?"

"You know him?"

"I met him one time. My master used to have a Holocron that had his last message on it. Then Darth Maul and I brought them together to reveal secrets we both wanted. In the end, it ended up being a trick and I had led Darth Maul straight to Master Kenobi." Ezra says, slightly blushing. He doesn't really like to talk about his irresponsible past.

"When was this?"

"It was a while ago," Ezra says, slightly frowning. "My master was still alive then."

"I'm sorry," Luke says, bowing his head in sympathy. "I know how hard it can be to lose someone. Who was your master?"

"Kanan Jarrus," Ezra says. At his name, Chopper turns away from his game and rolls to Ezra. He lets out a sad grunt, his little hand grabbing onto Ezra's. "Well, that's what he went by when I met him. His real name was Caleb Dume."

Unsure what to say, Luke stays quiet. It's clear that Kanan is still a tough subject for Ezra and Chopper. Thankfully, Ezra comes up with something to say. "But, we've been working hard to take care of Hera and Jacen. Right, Chop?"

Chopper perks up at their names, giving a few grunts. He gives a few playfully swings at Ezra then goes back to his game with R2 and C-3PO. Ezra looks back at Luke, hoping to move on. "So how long have you been training."

"Not long. I'm mostly training myself."

"Training yourself?" Ezra scoffs.

"Ben left me a few things to read and study and practice with." Luke shrugs. "But, if you have any tips, I'm willing to learn. I'm sure you have a lot more experience wielding a lightsaber than me."

Ezra smiles, pulling his out. He turns it on, the green light illuminating the room. Luke grins, the color quickly catching his attention. He pulls his lightsaber out, the blue light evening out with the green. "This was my father's."

"I made this one after I battled Darth Vader," Ezra says. "I used to have one that was part blaster, but it was destroyed. It used to be blue, like yours."

"I like green better." Luke chuckles, his eyes locked on the lightsaber. He feels out of his element. He thought that Ben was the only Jedi left, which then left Luke as the only one with some knowledge of Jedi. Everyone has been coming to him for advice. Ezra has just shown him that Luke is completely clueless. He didn't even know there were different colored lightsabers, besides red and blue.

Ezra lowers his saber, playfully pointing it at Luke. "Wanna spar?"

Luke grins, lowering his as well. "Sure."

Quickly, the two of their lightsabers clash. Luke has never trained with a partner. Though he knows he might lose multiple times to Ezra, he's excited to learn. He knows, well hopes, that Ezra would never internally kill him. He can now try out some new moves without the fear of losing a limb or his life.

"For someone with little training, you do pretty well." Ezra comments. It's clear that Luke has no idea what he's doing. His form is awful, but he does a decent job blocking Ezra's attacks. Ezra can feel how strong the Force is with him. If he ever does get into a deadly lightsaber battle, at least he will have the Force on his side. And that is a powerful asset.

Leia comes running out, fear in her eyes. "What are you two doing?" She exclaims.

"Just sparring," Luke says, quickly blocking Ezra. "Nothing for you to worry about, princess. I'm perfectly fine."

She crosses her arms across her chest. "I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about you two hitting something important. We both know that this ship can't take any more damage."

"Oh, come on, Leia. We're being careful. Just go back and help Han." Luke fires back as he goes on the offensive with Ezra. "We both know he needs you."

She lets out a sigh and turns around. Luke can't help but smile. He knows she was just curious about what was happening. She just didn't want anyone to think that she might be interested in lightsaber battles. After all, she is a princess. She's got a reputation to uphold.

Soon, the ship comes to a stop. Ezra and Chopper leave with the medical supplies. Leia had decided that their rebel cell needed them much more than hers. Ezra and Luke vowed to keep in touch. Luke needed more lessons. Plus, Ezra didn't mind having another Jedi around. They could make a great team together. Just like he and Kanan used to be.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how Rebels ended, but I love the idea that Ezra came back when Jacen was just a little baby. Also, Luke and Ezra would make a great team. If they were to ever meet up, they would raise hell wherever they went.


	16. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful, funfilled day at the beach. Water fights, beach volleyball, and baby-snatching make the day memorable for all.

  
Padmé carries Luke on her hip as Ahsoka totes Leia. All of them are in their swimwear with various coverings. The twins and Padmé have matching sunhats on, protecting them from the bright rays. Leia keeps pulling hers off and swatting Ahsoka with it though. They make a small area on the beach, laying out a large blanket to keep the twins on. Padmé places the bags onto the corners to keep them from coming up.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Ahsoka coos as they set the almost nine-month-year-olds down. Padmé tosses a few toys onto the ground and they happily crawl to them. Thankfully, the two of them are pretty good babies. They're easy to entertain and aren't too fussy. She's grateful that they are practically content with whoever they're with too.

Padmé sighs and joins Ahsoka on the blanket. "Thank you for helping me get them ready, Ahsoka." She says. Anakin was off with the rest of the men getting whatever else they needed ready for their beach day. That left her alone to get everything the twins might need for the beach. Diapers, snacks, toys, spare clothes, you get the picture.

"Of course. It's no problem. Besides, I don't really want to see what the rest of them are up to." She chuckles. Luke lets out a playful screech and swats at her. She catches his hand and makes a growl. He growls back, a smile wide on his face. It's clear to her that Anakin must play with them a lot.

"I suppose we should get these two covered in sunscreen," Padmé says as she grabs Leia. "We don't want you two getting burnt today. So we gotta put on cold lotion to bounce the harmful rays away." She says to Leia as she pours the sunscreen into her hand. Leia lets her mother apply the sunscreen without much complaint.

But Ahsoka begins to rub some on Luke, who tries to push her away. She can't help but laugh as she rubs it on his arms. "You are so chubby! Look at your arm rolls!" She says. Luke whines, annoyed with her. He doesn't like the cold sunscreen.

"You think those are rolls?" Padmé grins. She pulls up Leia's skirt, revealing her legs. "Look at those rolls!" She says as she takes her hand and tries to wrap it around Leia's leg. Leia doesn't do anything in protest. She's used to it.

"Such chunky babies," Ahsoka exclaims as she pulls Luke close to her. He laughs and leans into her. He's always been such a good cuddler. Ahsoka watches Luke back up and hold out his arms. Suddenly, he is pulled from her grasp.

"Come here, chunky."

"Hey!" Ahsoka whines as she turns around to rest her hands behind her. She playfully pouts, watching Obi-Wan adjust Luke in his arms. The baby squeals in delight and tugs on his beard.

"What? He likes me better." Obi-Wan smiles as he encourages Luke to take his finger instead.

Padmé turns to look and Leia follows her gaze. "I like your shirt. Very fitting." She teases.

"Yes. Well, I thought that I should ditch those heavy robes for something more appropriate. Unfortunately, all they had were these cliche flowered shirts." He answers. He goes back to fussing with Luke, tickling underneath his chin to bring out loud giggles.

Every time the subject of babies and younglings get brought up, he complains about how he can only tolerate them for so long. He talks about how much he hates the crying and the whining. Yet he is always the one stealing Luke and Leia from everyone. It's rare to see him without one or both of the twins in his arms.

"Where is everyone else?" Ahsoka asks as she lays onto her back to bask in the warm Naboo sun.

"They should be here at any moment. I had to come to say hello to these precious squirts." He says. He begins to coo over Luke, whose laughter echoes around them. Padmé and Ahsoka share an eye-roll. Obi-Wan is clearly unaware of how in love he is with them.

But neither Padmé nor Ahsoka mind. In fact, it's nice to see this side of him.

Padmé awes, grabbing the sunscreen. "Here's the sunscreen. I know you'll want it." She says, holding it out to him.

"Oh, no. I don't need it. I'll be fine. Thanks though." He responds, hardly glancing her way.

"Obi-Wan, you're going to burn." She says, waving the bottle to get his attention. "You don't have skin that tans. You are going to regret not putting it on."

"And I guess I'll just have to live with that." He replies as Luke claps his hands.

She shrugs her shoulder and places the bottle back down. "Don't come crying to me when you're burnt then." Leia huffs in agreement, making Ahsoka and Padmé laugh. They begin to play with her as everyone begins to show up.

The 501st is carrying a volleyball and a net. Anakin and a few of the 212th have miscellaneous water items from kayaks to water guns. Anakin sets down his items then rushes over to the group on the beach. He bends down, kissing Padmé on the cheek. "Hello, dear."

"Hello." She smiles.

"Hey, Snips." He greets as he grabs Leia from the blanket.

"No fair. You too?" She asks, watching the other Skywalker twin be taken from her.

"Hey, she's my kid. I think I get priority." He replies. He places his mouth onto Leia's stomach and blows, making her squeal.

"Yeah, but you see her every day, Skyguy." Ahsoka counters, watching her masters play with the twins. It's a sight she never could have thought of in her wildest dreams. Anakin had decided to walk away from the Order after Padmé gave birth. No one was too shocked or surprised that he chose that path.

"You can try to take Luke from Obi-Wan. I'm sure he'll share." Anakin says, knowing full well that Obi-Wan would never give up the child unless necessary.

"Fat chance. He wasn't around us for more than ten seconds before he stole him from me." She smiles. Anakin playfully glares at Obi-Wan, who shrugs his shoulders in response.

"What? I couldn't resist."

Rex comes jogging up to them. He points over his shoulder at the group of clones already passing the volleyball around. "We're about to start a game if any of you would like to join." He says. He looks down, smiling at Ahsoka. "That means you too."

Ahsoka groans with a grin. "Fine. I guess I could play a round or two." She says. She holds out her hand for help. Rex takes it and pulls her to her feet. She wipes the sand off of herself and watches for the others to join.

"Come on, Obi-Wan," Anakin says, patting his master's shoulder.

"Oh, alright. I suppose." He replies. Both of them hand the twins off to Padmé. She is taken back, not expecting to have both of them thrust onto her at once.

"Thanks for leaving me on babysitting duty." She teases, holding them in her lap.

"Don't worry. I'll just beat them a few times then you can have a break." Anakin calls out as he walks over to join the others at the net.

"I'm only kidding. Go have fun." She smiles, waving him away. The twins eagerly climb out of her grasp and onto the blanket. They babble to each other as they reach for their favorite toys. Padmé keeps an eye on them, but also watches the game at hand.

They divided each other into teams. Of course, it's the 501st against 212th. Ahsoka unfortunately makes the teams uneven. So they decide that she's on both teams. For one full rotation, she's on Anakin's side. For the next, she's with Obi-Wan.

You'd be surprised how long it took for them to settle on this decision.

Eventually, their game starts. Rex wins the coin toss and he chooses to serve first. The teams have a good volley going on. There are some interesting moves that happen, but that's what makes the game fun. The ball is constantly dropping between Obi-Wan and Cody because neither of them can decide who can have it. Rex and Ahsoka are tripping over each other at least twice per serve. Really, it's quite entertaining.

Soon, the ball gets to Anakin. He jogs to the backline, holding it up to serve. "Luke! Leia!" He calls out. Their heads snap up, hearing their names. Padmé points their attention to their father. "Watch Daddy show Uncle Obi-Wan how it's done." He singsongs.

"Whatever. You're not that great of a server." Obi-Wan counters as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, don't say that, Master," Anakin replies. He tosses the ball into the air and smacks it almost as hard as he can. Obi-Wan raises his arms to block it but is taken down by the force of it.

Luke bursts into a fit of laughter, falling onto his back. Padmé tries to contain her own laughter at the sight of Obi-Wan and Luke. He can't stop himself, his little face turning a bright red. She's almost afraid that he'll never stop. Leia begins to join in, watching Obi-Wan try to stand but fall back down.

"Okay, not fair. We agreed to not use the Force." Obi-Wan complains as he finally gets to his feet and shakes the sand off of himself.

"I did not use the Force!"

"You did too! You expect me to believe that come at me that fast without the Force?"

"I swear, I didn't. Ahsoka, tell him I didn't."

"I don't know, Anakin. That was a bit sketchy." She shrugs. Following their lead, they all begin to fight. Their shouts grow louder and louder by the second. Some agree with Obi-Wan while others believe Anakin.

The twins begin to fuss, their bottoms lips puckering. Wanting to avoid any temper tantrums and sick of listening to them bicker, Padmé stands up. "Enough!" She shouts. Everyone immediately stops and begins to apologize to her.

She walks over and grabs the volleyball. She hands it to Anakin. "Play nice." She sternly says to all of them. They watch her walk back to the blanket, cooing at the babies.

Anakin clears his throat and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, Obi-Wan. I admit that was a little rough."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have accused you of using the Force. I was just getting a little too competitive." Obi-Wan quickly replies. Everyone quietly stumbles back to their positions.

"Re-serve?" Anakin asks, holding up the ball.

"Actually, I think we should end the game here before it gets out of hand," Ahsoka says. "We have other things we can do, after all. We have water guns, kayaks, floaties." She lists off on her fingers.

"I'm getting hot. Let's take a swim." Rex says. He waves towards the lake. "Come on, boys! Last one there's a rusted clanker!"

The group of them charge towards the water with Ahsoka in the lead. Obi-Wan and Anakin calmly walk back to the blanket. "Want to take a dip?" Anakin asks, holding out his hand to him.

"Sure," Padmé replies as she lets him pull her to her feet. "The twins are already in their swimsuits so they can join us. They'll have so much fun."

Anakin grins, picking up Luke. "Wanna go for a swim?" He asks. Luke playfully growls at him. Anakin growls back, pretending to claw him.

"So vicious," Padmé says with a smile. She grabs Leia from the ground and places her on her hip. She turns and looks around at their small camp. "Obi-Wan, would you grab three floaties for us?"

"Of course." He answers. The five of them make their way to the cool water. The swimmers have already split up. A few of the clones are relaxing in the water, laying on their backs, or swimming calmly. Not too far down from them, Ahsoka and the others are splashing and diving. Their loud cheers and chants are echoing off the water.

Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan gently float off to join the calmer side of the waters. Leia splashes in Padmé's lap, her two hands forcefully hitting the water. Luke whines in Anakin's arms, afraid of the water. "I know it's cold, but it's okay," Anakin says, trying to calm him. He turns his floaty so they face Padmé and Leia. "See? Leia's okay."

Still hesitate, he tries to climb up Anakin to avoid the water.

"Don't worry about it, shiny. It's just water." Rex says to Luke. Luke shyly smiles and hides his face into the place between Anakin's shoulder and neck. 

Anakin gently pats Luke's back, trying to get his attention again. "Hey, no need to be shy. It's just Rex. We love Rex."

"Probably can't tell me apart from everyone else here." Rex laughs, getting a few chuckles from the rest of them. He looks over at Leia, who is still splashing. "Ain't that right, shiny?"

She babbles, nodding her head. Padmé and Rex laugh, watching the interaction. Ahsoka suddenly appears from underneath the water beside Anakin. He lets out a scream, surprised by her sudden reappearance. "Scare ya, Skyguy?" She laughs. She gently touches Luke's arm to get his attention. "Sorry if I scared you, Skyguy Jr."

"I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone else need something?" Padmé asks.

"I'd like a drink, please." Obi-Wan replies. He's laying on his back in his floaty with one of the twin's hats laying over his face to protect him from the bright sun. Anakin quickly agrees and she takes their orders. 

"Here, take Leia for me," She says. She places the splashing child into Obi-Wan's lap. He jumps, startled by the suddenly cold water hitting him. "I know you wanted her, so don't even begin to complain."

"I wasn't going to." Obi-Wan quickly says. He sits up in his floaty, holding her better in his lap so she can play in the water. He takes the hat from his head and places it onto her. A devilish grin appears on her face.

"I wouldn't do that." Ahsoka begins, but it's too late. Leia rips it off of her head and dunks it into the water. She begins hitting him with it. Everyone laughs, watching him try to get her to hit Anakin instead. She refuses, content with getting Obi-Wan wet.

An idea forms in Ahsoka's head. She sneaks over to Rex and whispers into his ear. Anakin and Obi-Wan share a glance, concerned with what they are up to. Those two should never be left alone together. It never turns out well.

Ahsoka calmly walks over to Anakin and grabs Luke from his arms. Luke whines, kicking his legs in protest. He calms slightly at the sight of Ahsoka, but not much. "Hey, what are you doing? I was holding him." Anakin says.

"Rex wanted a turn." She replies, handing Luke off. He clings tight to the trooper, still afraid to touch the water.

"You're alright. I won't drop ya." Rex promises, holding him high up. 

Anakin eyes Ahsoka. What is she doing? She never just gives the twins up. She would keep Luke to herself. But before Anakin can ask, she flips his floaty over, sending him tumbling into the water. A large splash hits the group.

Ahsoka and Rex are holding back laughs as Anakin scrambles to the surface. Leia, Luke, and Obi-Wan whine, now covered in water. "If I wanted to get soaking wet, I would have gone over there," Obi-Wan complains with Leia grunting in agreement.

"Oh, you're fine, Obi-Wan." Anakin brushes off as he runs his hands through his wet hair. Luke bursts into tears, the cold water dripping down him.

Everyone begins to awe, trying to offer him words of comfort. They didn't mean to make him upset. Doing what he does best, Anakin dives underwater. He slowly reappears, getting Luke's attention. 

He stops crying, his eyes wide at the water. "Lukie!" Anakin grins. He dives back under then reappears. The child shakily laughs in Rex's arms. It seems to be working. Anakin does it again and again until Luke is practically in tears from laughter.

Then Anakin swims underwater, leaving him. Luke turns his head to watch him, curious. Anakin suddenly emerges by Leia. "Lele!" He exclaims. She pouts, splashing water at his face.

"Yeah, get him. He deserves it." Obi-Wan chuckles, gently splashing him too. Anakin repeats it and she continues to splash him each time. Eventually, a smile grows on her face and she is laughing, looking back at Obi-Wan to see if he's happy. Luke begins to giggle, enjoying each time his sister splashes their father.

Ahsoka joins Anakin, going between Leia and Luke. He sings their nicknames as she sprays water out from her mouth, getting fits of laughter from both of the twins. The twins begin to join in, trying to spray water like her. Leia tries to bring her mouth to the water, but Obi-Wan quickly stops her. "You just pretend, sweetie. No real water for you."

Padmé returns, handing the drinks to their owners. "I see Leia is loving the water." She smiles as she gently pours water onto her head. Leia giggles, feeling the water pour down the sides of her face. Padmé turns her attention to Luke. "How about you? Have you gotten in the water?"

"Not really. I think he's still afraid." Anakin replies as he floats onto his back.

"Aww. Not a fan of the cold water?" She asks as she affectionately squeezes Luke's arm. Anakin shares a glance with Ahsoka. Swiftly, he hands his drink off to her.

"Maybe he wouldn't be afraid if he saw Mommy was swimming," Anakin smirks. Before Padmé can react, Ahsoka snatches the drink from Padmé's hand. Anakin grabs her from the waist and pulls her under.

Padmé rushes to the surface, splashing water everywhere. She tosses her hair over her head and dunks Anakin under the water. "Anakin!" She exclaims with a grin as he emerges. He laughs, shaking the water from his hair.

Luke cries out, reaching for his mother. Padmé awes, taking him from Rex. 

"Guess you didn't learn from the first time you splashed him," Obi-Wan says to Anakin. Leia babbles in agreement, looking back at Obi-Wan. He talks to her, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Your father, I tell ya. You better not follow his example."

"Lukie, it's alright. Calm down." Padmé says, running her hands through his hair. Still, he carries on. Slowly, she brings him to the water, keeping him close to her. Once the water reaches his waist, he begins to calm down. "See? It's safe. No need for that big lip." She smiles, tapping his pouting bottom lip.

Cody joins the group. "What's going on over here?" He asks as he slaps Obi-Wan's shoulders.

Obi-Wan holds back a cry of pain. "Please, don't do that again." He says through gritted teeth. Leia coos, touching his arms to make him feel better. He smiles at her, trying not to look like he's in too much pain.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. You are so red." Ahsoka gasps. She and Anakin grimace at the thought of how much it must hurt. 

"Kenobi, did you put on any sunscreen?" Rex asks.

"Nope. Thought it wouldn't be too bad." He replies. He looks down at his arms, slightly sighing. "Later, I was too stubborn to put any on, even though I could feel how much I was burning."

Padmé rolls her eyes. "I know I said you couldn't come crying to me, but I feel really bad. When we're done, I am applying aloe to your skin. You are going to want it." She says. Obi-Wan opens his mouth to protest, but she cuts him off. "No arguing." She glares.

Suddenly, a loud cry comes from the shore. The remaining clones come charging at them, spraying their water guns. Padmé playfully screams, covering Luke from the fire. Obi-Wan attempts to protect Leia, but she tries to get in the fun. 

Soon, their spraying dies down. Everyone turns to watch Luke, waiting for the waterworks. Instead, he sports a shy smile. "Look at you! You're so brave!" Anakin cheers, grabbing him from Padmé's arms. He giggles, tossing his head back.

Padmé lets out a sigh, looking at the sun. "Well, should we head back? I'm more than happy to make you guys something to eat before you leave." She says, taking Leia from Obi-Wan.

"I'll help you." Obi-Wan offers, standing up. He follows her to shore, the rest of them trickling behind. Anakin lets out a groan, tossing his head back at the edge of the shoreline. Ahsoka stops, waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hate sand." He replies, glaring at the beach he has to walk over to get back to the house.

"You hate sand?" She asks with a scoff.

"Yeah. It's coarse and rough and irritating." He lists off. He gives it a kick, sending some sand flying. "And it gets everywhere!"

She rolls her eyes. "You are so dramatic." She laughs, taking Luke from his arms. She begins walking back to the house, leaving him behind.

"You're telling me you like it when the sand gets stuck between your toes?" He asks, tiptoeing quickly to keep up with her.

She shrugs. "I don't really care."

He fakes a gag. "Disgusting!" He exclaims. "How can you not hate sand when it's in your shoes? Or in your clothes?"

She ignores him, running to Padmé's side. Padmé gives her a sideways smile. "Sand rant again?" She asks. 

"Yupp. He just doesn't quit with it, does he?" She replies, shaking her head with a laugh. Her master can be a bit dramatic. In fact, her master's master can be dramatic too. But she loves them all the same. She enjoys the adventures they have, even if it is just a day at the beach with the people closest to her.

**~~~~~~~~~**


	17. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets injured while protecting the Duchess of Mandalore. Anakin puts the blame on himself when he sees the shape his master in.

  
The bullets beam off his blue lightsaber, hitting the nearby wall. His free arm reaches out across the Duchess, protecting her from her adversaries. Just like she used to years ago, her hands lightly hold onto his robes, signaling to him that she is still safe.

"Satine, I need you to run." He says, glancing over his shoulder. He deflects bullets without looking, his eyes locked on her. The clash of red and blue light up behind him like fireworks and she's stunned.

"Run?" She asks, finally finding her voice.

"Yes. I'll cover you. But you need to leave now." He says, his attention back on the blaster fire. She watches him block each and every shot, his focus growing stronger. She can't leave him here alone. He needs her help to get out of this mess.

"No. I'm not going to leave you, Obi." She argues, shaking her head. "We are getting out of this together."

He snaps his head back at her, his eyebrows furrowed deep in what she believes in anger. She's never seen him so upset, not even when they would fight about nothing. "If you won't leave willingly, then I'll do it for you."

She lets out a scream as he force pushes her far away. She hits against the hard rocks, the breath knocked out her. She's okay but hears shots landing just a few inches above her head. She ducks and runs away to get help, knowing that they will continue to aim at Obi-Wan now.

Obi-Wan turns on his comlink, bringing his wrist to his mouth. "Anakin, I need your help. I'm trapped." He shouts over the blaster fire.

"I'm a little tied up at the moment." He replies back.

"Whatever you and Ahsoka are doing can wait. She can handle it on her own, but I need you now. I'm not sure how else I'm going to get out of here." He says. Anakin feels his blood go cold. Though he's a couple of miles away, he can almost feel his master's worry through the Force.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to help Obi-Wan." Anakin declares, jogging to the closest speeder bike. "Keep the citizens calm. The Separatists shouldn't be able to breakthrough. But if they do, you and Rex know what to do."

"You got it, Master!" Ahsoka exclaims. Rex comes to her side, giving Anakin a bit of relief in this time of worry. Together, those two are practically an unstoppable team.

Anakin speeds off, his mind running with thousands of different thoughts. Obi-Wan has always been able to defeat the Separatist droids. Something terrible must have happened to him if he's trapped somewhere. Whatever he's gotten himself into though, Anakin can handle it. He won't let anything happen to his master.

As Anakin nears Obi-Wan's coordinates, an explosion booms in the distance. He already knows that it involves Obi-Wan. He tries to force his speeder to go faster, but it's already going its max speed. His master really is in trouble.

Debris is falling from the sky. It seems like everything is on fire when Anakin arrives. He hops off his speeder, searching everywhere for him. "Obi-Wan!" He calls out. "Master, where are you?"

A tired cough catches Anakin's attention and he runs to the hillside. Laying on his side, Obi-Wan can barely lift his head. "Anakin." He hoarsely says, reaching out to him.

Anakin kneels beside him, unsure what to do first. Obi-Wan looks bad. His leg is broken, lying at an awkward angle. His face is beaten and already beginning to bruise and swell. Anakin doesn't even want to know why his side is stained with blood. "Obi-Wan, I'm here." He says, grabbing onto him.

He groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Fear courses through Anakin. "Obi-Wan." He says. Gently, he shakes him, hoping to wake him up. "Obi-Wan, stay with me." He says. This is not good. Whatever has happened to him is worse than he thought.

He grabs Obi-Wan and tosses him over his shoulder. Anakin slightly groans from the weight but pushes on. He must get him to safety. He will save his master if it's the last thing he does. Gently, he places him in the passenger seat then takes his spot.

"You're going to be okay, Obi-Wan," Anakin assures as he looks over at him. He rides off, hoping that'll he'll make it back to base in time.

When he pulls in, most of the fighting has stopped. The Separatists have been pushed back. They are in retreat, heading back to their own ships. He should feel excited that the battle ended so soon, but he's so worried about Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka rushes over to the speeder as she sees the state Obi-Wan is in. "What happened to him? Is he okay?" She asks, her hands flying to his neck. She presses down, searching for a pulse. It's light, but it's still there.

"An explosion, I think. I don't really know. I wasn't there in time." Anakin replies, beginning to panic. "We need to get him medical treatment, and fast."

Rex immediately calls in for medical help. Clone troopers rush to aid the general, placing him on a stretcher. Anakin frets over him, making sure that nothing they do hurts him more. He and Ahsoka follow close behind as they transport him to a medical center in the capital of Mandalore.

"Master, he's going to be alright. Don't worry." Ahsoka assures, her hand reaching out to hold onto Anakin's. She can sense the state of distress he's in. It's so unusual, almost unnatural for him. All of the time she's been with Anakin, the most common emotion he's expressed besides generally happiness has been anger.

To feel him in sadness and worry makes her stomach hurt. She wants to take his pain away from him, but she knows the only way to solve that is for Obi-Wan to recover quickly.

"Ahsoka, I'm afraid." He admits. His grip tightens on her hand and she lets out a soft whimper. It doesn't hurt, but she wasn't expecting it. "I can't lose Obi-Wan."

She bites on the inside of her cheek, unsure what to say. When she was younger, she had attended a funeral for one of the Jedi Masters. When it was completed, Master Yoda explained to them that you don't mourn them or miss them. Death is natural. You are supposed to cherish the life they had and know that they have become one with the Force.

But the idea of not mourning Master Kenobi seems wrong. How could she or Anakin not be upset with his passing?

Hopefully, they won't have to worry about that today or anytime soon.

Obi-Wan is safely secured with medical teams going to work on him. Anakin and Ahsoka stand behind the glass, watching them. Anakin wants to look away, but he's afraid that he might lose his master.

"We have our best medical team on the job," Satine says, making both of them jump. Ahsoka and Anakin drop their hands, turning to look back at her. Her eyes are slightly red but other than that she looks normal.

"What happened out there?" Anakin asks, stepping forward to her. Though he sounds angry, Ahsoka knows that it's only because he's worried. He's not upset with Satine. He knows that she had nothing to do with Obi-Wan's injuries. At least, she hopes he knows.

"I'm not quite sure." She replies. Her eyes drop to the floor and she's filled with sorrow. "He threw me to safety from blaster fire. I ran to the nearest place to get help. But, by the time my men arrived, the explosion had gone off and you had already retrieved Master Kenobi."

The subject drops there. The three of them stand at the window, silently watching the medical team work on keeping Obi-Wan alive. After what feels like hours, they are allowed to enter and finally see him.

Anakin quickly touches his master's hand, hoping to get some connection to him. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan remains unconscious. His chest slowly rises and falls and his heart beats steadily on the monitor. So far, he seems okay.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asks, looking at the doctors.

"He should be alright. His right leg is broken, but we've placed that into a cast. He was suffering from some minor internal bleeding. We had to patch him up inside and it'll leave some scarring on his side, but he'll be okay."

"Why is he still unconscious?" Satine asks.

"We had to put him under to perform the surgery. Unfortunately, we took a risk. He took a lot of damage to his head. Combined with the drugs we gave him to keep him asleep, we're not sure when he'll wake up."

"You don't know?" Anakin asks through gritted teeth.

"It was a risk we had to take. But, because of the medication we gave him to help heal his injuries faster, we're estimating it won't take him longer than a week to wake up."

Ahsoka, feeling her master grow in anger, reaches out to him. She grabs his attention and shakes her head. "They did what they thought was right. You can't blame them for that."

He sighs, lowering his head. "You're right."

"We'll leave you three alone with him. If you have any questions, please ask." One of the doctors softly smiles. The group of them exit the room, giving them time to be with Obi-Wan alone.

Anakin frowns as his guilt washes over him. "All of this is my fault. If it wasn't for me, Obi-Wan wouldn't be in this mess."

"How is this your fault?" Ahsoka asks with a soft scoff. How could he possibly believe that? It doesn't make any sense. Anakin didn't cause the explosion. He wasn't even there for the fight.

"It's my fault because I wasn't there in time to save him." He answers, his tone harsh. Again, Ahsoka knows that it isn't directed at her. She knows her master. He is directing this anger at himself. "If I would have gotten there earlier, I could have protected him from that explosion. Then he wouldn't be in this mess."

"He would have been in this mess either way." Satine softly replies. The two of them turn to see her brushing his hair from his forehead. "You know Obi-Wan. It doesn't matter if you would have gotten there in time or not. He would have protected you if you were there." 

"But he's my master. And when he needed me most, I wasn't there." Anakin insists. He can't bear to look at Obi-Wan at the moment. Though the doctors explained that he would be okay, he still looks to be in pain. If given the chance, Anakin would trade places with him in a heartbeat. He deserves this pain.

"You saved him from more damages," Ahsoka argues. "There was falling debris and fire. If you hadn't gotten there when you did, who knows what kind of shape he would be in."

"But if I had gotten there earlier, he wouldn't be in this shape at all!" Anakin shouts. He tightens his fists at his side. How can she possibly believe that he has done everything right? All of this is his fault and no one else's. 

"You can't think like that." Ahsoka fires back. "You are here now and that's what's most important."

Anakin's gaze drops to the floor. She's wrong but he doesn't feel the fire to argue anymore. He can't make her see that all of the pain his loved ones receive is because of him. She doesn't understand how much he fails to keep them safe. 

She reaches out, getting his attention again. "Obi-Wan needs you here right now." She says, her voice softer than before. She takes his hand and places it on Obi-Wan's. "Though it doesn't seem like he's reacting, they say that unconscious patients can respond to their environment."

"So?" Anakin quietly asks as he gently caresses his hand.

"So how do you think Master Obi-Wan is feeling when he hears you beating yourself up?" She asks. 

A soft frown rests on Anakin's face. "Not well." He admits. "Obi-Wan has expressed to me multiple times how the deadly situations he puts himself in are his own doing."

Ahsoka is silent for a moment, letting the information sink in for Anakin. He needs to see that not everything is his fault. He didn't send the Separatist droids. He didn't make the explosion happen. 

"Do you think Master Obi-Wan would let me scold you for him?" She asks, a playful tone in her voice. "After all, you know that's probably what he wants to do right now. Give you a nice long lecture about how you shouldn't place all of this blame on yourself."

A light chuckle escapes Anakin. "I'm sure he would like to do it himself when he wakes. You'll probably miss some key points."

"I don't know. I think I've just about got him down." Ahsoka replies. She tries to scowl as Obi-Wan would. Before she can even say anything, Satine bursts out laughing.

"Don't let him see that. He'll just argue that he looks nothing like that." She says, removing her hands from Obi-Wan's head. 

"You're right. We best just wait for him to do it himself." Ahsoka agrees with a smile. She returns her attention back to Obi-Wan whose vital signs were already beginning to show improvement. Most people would argue it's because of the healing medication he was given, but she knows that not why. She knows he'll be on his feet before they know it because of the love and care that she, Anakin, and Satine are showing him.

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from F4Fanatic here on AO3! I hope this has turned out like what you had in mind. Thanks for this recommendation, I had a lot of fun writing it!


	18. Bad Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé knows that something is bothering Anakin. After a restless night, she goes to talk to him about it in hopes of bringing him solace.

Padmé tosses, reaching her hand out to feel for his body. Instead, she feels nothing but an empty spot. The blankets are cold where he usually rests and the covers are thrown open. She sits up, looking around the room for him.

The lights are dim just outside her room. Carefully, she slides out of the bed. When she stands, tiny kicks grab her attention. She rubs circles on her stomach, hoping to calm the baby growing inside her. "Go back to sleep. It's alright." She whispers.

Quietly, she opens the door and walks to the living room. There he sits, watching the ships pass outside her balcony. He looks tired, but who isn't? This war has been dragged out for so long that even she questions if they should continue. Her husband spends months at a time away from her, putting his life on the line and for what? What is the reason anymore?

He turns, his blue eyes widening at the sight of her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He says as he stands. Bags are prominent under his eyes. His hand is shaking, a sign of exhaustion. His hair is a mess, parted where his fingers have run through them over and over.

"What's wrong?" She asks. She steps forward, her hands rubbing up and down on his arms. Though she isn't as attuned with the Force as him, she can almost feel his fear and sadness. Something is bothering him. Something has hurt him.

"It's nothing. Just couldn't sleep." He brushes off, his gaze on the floor. 

She shakes her head. She knows he's lying. He is hiding something from her. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out." She softly begs as she reaches for his face. She pulls down, making him look at her. "Let me help."

He frowns, closing his eyes. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. We should go back to bed."

"No." She argues. She pulls him to the couch, making him sit beside her. She leans onto him, her hand laying over his beating heart. He's afraid. She can feel how fast his heart is pumping, his adrenaline working its way through his trembling body. "Let's talk about it. That always makes you feel better."

He shakes his head. "No. I don't want to."

"Why?"

He drops his head, looking down at his mechanical hand. He tightens it, watching the golden fingers lock into a fist so tight he's worried that they might break. "If I tell you, I'm worried it'll come true."

"Anakin, that's not how nightmares work. They're just--"

"It was so real." He cuts off. He clears his throat, breaking the tense silence between them. "This wasn't just some nightmare. It was a vision. It was just like the one I had of my mother."

She pauses, unsure what to say. If he won't say what the vision was to her, maybe he'll talk to someone who understands more. "Maybe Obi-Wan can help. He knows about visions and he'll trust your instincts."

"Obi-Wan can't help me with this," Anakin argues. "The last time I brought up my visions, he told me that they would pass in time. When I did that, my mother died. I can't let the same thing again."

"But that was before you were knighted." She says. "I'm sure now he would listen now. He cares for you, you must see that."

Anakin is quiet for a moment. "Okay. I will try in the morning."

She nods, glad that he's seeking out help. Obi-Wan has expressed his concern for Anakin many times to her. Though Anakin is now no longer his padawan, he still watches out for him. Maybe he can make Anakin feel better. Maybe he can help him understand his vision and show him that it won't come true.

She wants to know what his vision is. She wants to help Anakin now. Agreeing to talk to Obi-Wan in the morning is a nice step towards progress, but it isn't enough for her. She hates seeing him like this. He looks so lost and hopeless. She wants to bring back her Anakin. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I must know what has you so worked up."

"I can't tell you." He says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I can handle whatever it is. Just let me help you, please." She insists. 

"I can't risk it. I won't tell you." He breathes, his eyes glossing over. She can feel her heart cracking as she watches her love break in front of her. He takes a shaky breath, his chest rising then falling. "I know you just want to help, but I can't tell you."

Something is wrong, she can feel it in the air. It's a warning of sorts. Something bad is going to happen and very soon. She's about to say something about it when she feels the tiny kicks again. She lets out a soft gasp, looking down. They feel it too. Their baby knows that there is a bad omen around them. 

Anakin sits up, reaching out to her. "You okay?" He asks, fear in his bright blue eyes.

She gives a quick nod and touches her stomach. "Yes. The baby is kicking. It startled me." She softly says, looking down.

He reaches out, then stops inches from her stomach. He looks up, his eyes meeting with hers. "Can I?" He asks, unable to finish his question.

"Of course, Ani." She smiles. He slowly places both hands on her. Almost instantly, the kicks increase. Somehow, it's like their baby knows him. It's like they can recognize him just by his touch and voice. She's in awe as his chuckles erupt around her, making her smile grow.

"Hello." He grins, talking to their baby. He looks up, his smile so bright that she can hardly believe he's the same man. This is her Ani. He's filled with so much love and curiosity. Even these small kicks bring him a trill. "Is it always like this? So energetic?" He asks, glee shimmering on his early morning face.

"No." She admits, placing her hands on her stomach as well. "They must be very excited to meet you."

"I'm excited to meet them too." He agrees, looking back down. Somehow, their baby has changed Anakin's whole mood in mere seconds. He rubs gentle circles on her stomach, whispering softly to their baby. 

She can't make out what he's saying, but she knows it's making them happy. She can almost feel their joy bursting inside of her. Tears are welling in her eyes as she watches him interact with their baby. Though he's never had a father, this position seems to come to him so naturally.

And though she's filled with love at the sight of him talking with their baby, the sense of looming danger doesn't escape her. Suddenly, she's afraid that she'll never get another chance to tell him. Soft tears trek down her cheeks. "I love you." She confesses. He looks up, worry on his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Padmé." He immediately replies, grabbing her hands. She sniffles, closing her eyes. He pulls her close, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "I won't anyone hurt you. I will keep you and our baby safe. No matter what I might have to do."

And it hits her.

That's what she's afraid of.

That he'll do anything and everything to keep her safe.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	19. It Will Pass In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is always in motion. But when Obi-Wan has visions this vivid, he isn't sure how to respond to them.

  
Qui-Gon opens his eyes, hearing loud retching nearby. Swiftly, he sits up and looks to his left, checking where his padawan should be fast asleep. Instead, he finds an empty sleeping bag thrown hastily to the side. Without much thought, he scrambles to his feet.

He grabs a dim lantern and pushes himself out of the tent. He searches for his missing padawan, fear somewhat clouding his thoughts. He freezes, spotting him just a few feet around the corner. Yet another round of gags begins, making Qui-Gon's own stomach churn. His back is to him, so Qui-Gon can't see much besides him leaning over. "Obi-Wan?" He calls out, cautiously stepping towards him.

After heaving up all that was in his stomach, he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. Hands now resting on his knees, Obi-Wan softly pants. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to wake you." He says with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan is silent. He doesn't know what to say. What has just happened is so new and terrifying. Does he bring it up? He has only known Qui-Gon for a few years, their bond just starting to form. He's not sure he's quite ready to tackle this new problem with him.

The only conversations currently being made are between the crickets around them. A few bugs begin to flutter to the lantern in Qui-Gon's hand. He resists the urge to shoo them away. After all, they're not harmful. They're just annoying.

He takes another step to his padawan. "Are you sick? Was it something you ate that made your stomach upset?"

"No." Obi-Wan breathes with a shake of his head.

Qui-Gon pauses for a moment. Obi-Wan must be lying. Though they haven't been together long, his padawan has become known for avoiding injuries and illnesses. Qui-Gon has always assumed that it has something to do with Obi-Wan wanting to prove that he's strong, that he can handle himself. It's never been proven of course, but it's a solid guess. Every time it happens, Qui-Gon explains to him that injuries are not signs of weakness. Yet the cycle just begins again the next time.

"If you are sick, it's nothing to be ashamed of, my padawan." He begins. He takes another step forward. This time, the smell makes him cringe. He's not sure how long Obi-Wan's been out here emptying his stomach. But it smells terrible and he's sure the taste is unbearable for Obi-Wan. "Why don't we go back to bed and I'll find you something to settle your stomach?"

"No," Obi-Wan argues, his shoulders tensing. "I'm not sick and I don't want to go back to bed."

This is different. Usually, Obi-Wan agrees. He never admits that he's sick, but he allows Qui-Gon to treat him. "What has happened, Obi-Wan?" He cautiously asks.

Again, Obi-Wan remains silent.

Qui-Gon lets out a soft sigh, sagging his shoulders. He doesn't want this fight, not now. The dew from the wet grass is soaking his socks. The bugs around the lantern are tickling his hand. The smell is overwhelming and he's plain tired. Obi-Wan's silent treatment is just the tipping point. "Please, Obi-Wan. Face me and let's talk about this."

When he eventually turns, Qui-Gon notices his trembling hands. Obi-Wan tries to tuck them into his robes, but he's too slow. His bloodshot eyes make Qui-Gon's stomach drop and he's a lot more worried now than before. He's lost for words for a moment before asking, "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan seems to choke on his words. "I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" He repeats.

The sixteen-year-old nods. His bites on his lower lip, clearing trying to hold in his emotions. Qui-Gon can feel the fear and sadness radiating off of the boy. Whatever he dreamt must have spooked him good. "It was just a nightmare, Obi-Wan. You know it can't hurt you."

"But this one was so real." He exclaims, his eyes wide. He starts to stutter, trying to find the right words. "It was so real. It was like I was really there."

"Was it a vision?" Qui-Gon asks, now intrigued.

"It was like that," Obi-Wan says. "But I wasn't meditating. And usually, when I meditate, it's never that clear. Back at the Temple, it was just shapes and colors and sometimes feelings. Tonight, it was so clear."

"What did you see?"

His padawan takes a deep breath, his body seeming to shiver. "I don't want to talk about it. It scares me." He confesses.

"It is only a vision. There's nothing to be afraid of." He insists. Using his free hand, he grabs onto Obi-Wan's shoulder. He gives it a reassuring squeeze, hoping to transfer some of his calmness to the boy.

But it's blocked by his mask of fear.

He tries again. "Obi-Wan, please. I must know in order to help you."

Obi-Wan gulps, slowly nodding his head. His master is right. He needs to know his vision. "In my vision, I saw this beam of red light. It was a lightsaber, only it was different than ours." He starts. He begins to fidget his fingers together, a nervous twitch of his. "I felt this great darkness surrounding whoever was holding it. The next thing I saw was the blade going through you."

Tears well in his eyes and he tries to wipe them away before Qui-Gon can see. He doesn't want his master to think he's soft, but this scares him. "You died. You were killed and I just stood there watching and screaming. You were dead!" He cries out.

"I'm right here, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says. He gives him a soft smile, hoping that somehow he can calm his nerves. "Everything is okay. What you saw might not come true. The future is always in motion."

"But I saw it so vividly." Obi-Wan insists. "What am I supposed to do? How can I stop this from happening?"

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," Qui-Gon says. The sentence doesn't bring Obi-Wan any comfort. "Let's go lie down. I'll give you some sweet bread we bought from the market to calm your stomach."

"I can't even think about eating." Obi-Wan frowns, looking over his shoulder to where he just threw up his supper.

"I promise, everything will turn out alright. Your vision will pass in time." Qui-Gon says, getting his attention again. He leads Obi-Wan back to their tent, leaving footsteps in the wet grass. After making sure that Obi-Wan is comfortable in the tent again, he offers him some sweet bread. And even though Qui-Gon is exhausted, he stays up with his padawan for the rest of the night, assuring him that he is still very much alive and won't be leaving him any time soon.

_xxx_

Obi-Wan removes the hood from his head. "I have a bad feeling about this." He confesses, looking around the room.

"I don't sense anything."

"It's not about the mission, Master." Obi-Wan answers, slightly furrowing his eyebrows. "It's something. . . elsewhere, elusive."

"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Qui-Gon advises. Though he knows that he should listen, it doesn't feel right. What he senses feels like something from a dream. The darkness that looms in the future reminds him of a vision he had long ago. 

_xxx_

Anakin groans, rubbing his eyes. He looks to his left, expecting to see his master snoring softly beside him. Instead, he's talking in his sleep. Anakin is about to grab his pillow and smack him with it, but then he sees his master's face. It's furrowed, either in deep thought or fear.

"Anakin." He whispers, his voice so afraid.

Anakin feels his heart skip a beat. What? Why is he in Obi-Wan's dream?

"Anakin." He repeats, louder this time. He starts to stir. Anakin watches, realizing that Obi-Wan is trapped in some nightmare. The stress from this war must be starting to get to him. Anakin has been nightmares too many times to count. He needs to get him out of there. He needs to relieve him of this horror. 

"Obi-Wan," Anakin says, lightly shaking him. He glances around, hoping that he doesn't wake anyone else up. It's been a long couple of days. They need their rest too.

Obi-Wan doesn't wake. Instead, it seems to cause him more pain. "What have you done? Where are you?" he asks, his breathing increasing.

"Obi-Wan, wake up," Anakin demands, shaking him harder. He has never seen anything like this happen to his master. Obi-Wan is not a heavy sleeper. This should wake him up. A shift in turbulence is typically enough to wake him from slumber. 

"Come back. Come back." Obi-Wan insists, his head twisting side to side quickly. He is so deep in his dream that Anakin starts to worry that he won't be able to get him out. 

"Master, please!" He exclaims. Taking both hands, he grabs onto Obi-Wan's shoulders and shakes.

Obi-Wan gasps, his eyes wide open. He reaches out, holding Anakin's face. He's still here. His eyes are still their usual blue. He isn't injured. He's looks shaken but is okay. Most importantly though, Obi-Wan can still sense that he has his pure heart inside.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Anakin says, breaking the silence. He can feel Obi-Wan trembling as he watches his eyes trace his face. What he's searching for, Anakin has no clue. He grabs Obi-Wan's hands, gently squeezing them before returning them to him.

Obi-Wan lightly pants, closing his eyes. He holds his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding wildly. Everything is okay. Nothing has happened. Anakin is still here, safe and sound. "I'm sorry. It was just a vision." He softly apologizes. 

"It must have been bad." Anakin quietly says. He rests on his knees, watching Obi-Wan collect himself. Growing up in the Temple, he heard his fellow peers talking about their masters and their visions. Most of them never had anything too exciting to recount. Few talked about their masters getting worked up and lost in their visions for so long that they feared they would never return.

Anakin has never had that issue until tonight. He looks at his master again, noticing how pale he is now. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?" 

Obi-Wan leans over, throwing up just to the side of them. Anakin flinches, pinching his eyes shut. He wishes he could have been warned earlier. That wasn't exactly a sight he wanted to see or hear. "Sorry." He says after wiping his mouth. "I couldn't stop it."

Anakin is quiet. He looks around, surprised no one else has woke up. The clones are still snoring away. Ahsoka is even still asleep to his right. How did she sleep through that? Didn't she feel the fear and sadness coming from Obi-Wan? Anakin is sure that's what woke him.

"We should probably move our sleeping location. I don't really want to sleep next to my own vomit." Obi-Wan says, scrunching his nose in disgust. Shakily, he starts to rise from his mat. His legs tremble, making it difficult for him to stand.

"Master, what are you doing?" Anakin asks, watching him in shock. He helps him sit back down, shaking his head. "You're sick. Stay down. I'll move us."

"I'm alright. It was just a vision." Obi-Wan argues. He rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming on. He wishes he could forget what he just saw. Of course, nothing could ever remove that horrible scene from his mind. He could feel the darkness and intense heat around them. The crazed look in those familiar eyes is enough to keep him awake for the rest of the night.

"A bad vision. You've never gotten physically ill from them." Anakin scoffs. He stands up and starts to drag his mat to the other side of Ahsoka. He glances at her, making sure that his padawan is still sound asleep. 

"Once. But it was a long time ago." Obi-Wan softly admits.

Anakin's interest peaks. "Really? You never told me about it." He says. Obi-Wan doesn't say much about himself or what life was like before Anakin came along. There have been stories here and there, mostly involving Qui-Gon because Anakin begged to know. Obi-Wan has just never been one to talk about himself, which some people would find humbling.

Anakin has always found it mysterious and somewhat annoying. He should be allowed to know what Obi-Wan used to be like at his age, right? He's sure there must be a few stories that would show that his master has not always been one for following the rules.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, looking at his hands. "I don't like to. I didn't know better at the time. I should have listened to it. But I didn't and I wasn't able to prevent what happened."

Anakin walks over, grabbing the bottom of Obi-Wan's mat. He starts to drag it through the dirt, pulling him to the other side of his mat. Obi-Wan gives him a nod of thanks. He's grateful he didn't have to make a fool of himself moving his mat.

Anakin lay down on his mat, his attention on his master. He has a feeling Obi-Wan won't be getting any more sleep tonight. He might as well stay up with him. It's the least he can do. "What was your vision tonight?"

"Anakin, I don't want to talk about it." Obi-Wan sighs. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. All of it was so vivid. His stomach starts to ache again at the thought of what he saw. Fire, the smell of burning flesh, the feeling of his heart shattering. He saw two blue blades positioned against each other, the feeling of power and anger almost suffocating.

And there was a terrible feeling that Anakin was there. That something horrible had happened to his best friend. He had gone somewhere that Obi-Wan couldn't reach. He couldn't pull him back from wherever he was. The cloud of darkness rested around him and Obi-Wan couldn't place where it came from.

Anakin, sensing his master's fear and worry decided to change the subject. "You said you got sick one other time." He says, slightly changing the subject. "You've never told me about it. What was it like?"

Obi-Wan sighs, sagging his shoulders. He starts to protest, but Anakin cuts him off. "Come on. I know you won't be able to fall asleep anyway and I won't let you dodge it that easily. Might as well fess up what happened."

Obi-Wan gives him a soft chuckle. "You are persistent, I'll give you that." He goes into the story, explaining what happened that night with Qui-Gon and his vision. He talks about how it was his vision of Maul and Qui-Gon's unnecessary death. If he had listened to that vision, he could have stopped it from happening.

"Qui-Gon's death isn't your fault," Anakin says, sitting up. "You were, what? Like 16?"

"Around that age I suppose."

"That's about how old Ahsoka is," Anakin says, pointing to his still sleeping padawan. "If she was to have a vision of you dying, do you expect her to be able to prevent it?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why do you think Qui-Gon expected it of you?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan is silent, bowing his head in thought. Anakin leans forward, catching his attention. "Don't beat yourself up over it. That wasn't your fault. This vision won't be either. I'm sure it will pass in time."

"One can hope." Obi-Wan softly replies, the memory of his latest vision flashing in his mind.

Anakin smiles, lightly hitting his master's shoulder. Obi-Wan looks up, watching him. "And if this vision does come true, you have me this time. Together, we'll stop whatever your vision showed you." He declares, proudly placing his hands on his hips.

Obi-Wan returns the smile with a soft chuckle. Yes, he did feel Anakin in his vision. He was there with him. He could never mistake his Force signature, not even in a vision. Together, they would get through what he saw if it ever comes true. "We do make a pretty good team."

"A great team." Anakin corrects. He gets a playful scolding from Obi-Wan, explaining that they should be more humble. There are many great Jedi pairs fighting out there. Anakin doesn't mind the scolding, letting him ramble. It seems that the vision from earlier has left and his cautiously optimistic master is back. Everything is back to normal, just as it always will be.

And that's all that matters to him.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	20. Padawan Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two masters meet their future padawans long before any of them realize how connected they'll be in each other's lives.

  
  
Strolls through the Temple have always been relaxing for Qui-Gon. The Living Force buzzes with excitement and energy. He can feel it alive within the Knights and the Masters. The new padawans shimmer in the Force with enthusiasm about what their future holds. But the ones that always bring a smile to his face are the younglings. Rarely do they carry anything but light and jubilation.

The Force begins to brighten and he looks for who the owner of this could possibly be. At this moment, something rams into the back of his legs. He turns and looks down, seeing a youngling trying to remove himself from Qui-Gon many robes. "Sorry, Master." He quickly says. He gives a quick bow out of respect.

"It's quite alright," Qui-Gon replies, seeing the soft blush of embarrassment reach the boy's cheeks. "Maybe we should watch where we're going in the future."

"Yes, Master." He says. He puffs his chest out just a bit then glances around. "Master, have you seen where my group has gone?"

Qui-Gon gives his own look around the Temple. Nowhere in sight is a group of younglings. In fact, Qui-Gon can't even recall seeing the herd of them at all today. This boy must really be lost. And though there are plenty of other things Qui-Gon would rather do than hunt down younglings, he knows it's not safe for a child this age to be on their own, even in the Temple.

"I have not. But why don't we look for them together, young one." He answers. The child nods his head, sticking close to him.

"I'm sure they're not too far away. I was only distracted for a little bit." The youngling says. "Watching the older padawans train is just so cool."

This makes Qui-Gon softly chuckle. Lightsaber duels capture the attention of everyone, including even the older Masters. It's no surprise that this youngling was so easily distracted. "Of course. Lightsaber duels are quite entertaining, youngling." He really should stop referring to him as just a youngling. He obviously has a name and Qui-Gon should make the effort of wanting to learn it. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. What's your name?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." He grins, sporting a few missing teeth. "I knew who you were." He adds, giving a playful squint and pointing up at him. 

"Did you now?"

"Everyone does." He says. His eyes are wide and his tone makes it seems like this should be common knowledge. This dramatic action from him forces Qui-Gon to hold back a laugh. When you're older, you are expected to show little emotion and stay calm and collected. Young ones are still learning how to maintain their emotions, so it's amusing to see them flaunt them without care. "You had Master Dooku."

"Yes, I did. Is that a bad thing?" Qui-Gon asks as they enter another room of the Temple. A few Jedi give Qui-Gon a nod of acknowledgment. They even give soft smiles and waves to the youngling at his side. 

"Of course not. Master Dooku is really good. Especially at dueling." Obi-Wan cheers. He swings his arm, acting like he's using a lightsaber.

"Then why is it such a shock that I had him?" Qui-Gon asks, watching Obi-Wan leap forward and pretend to block stray bullets. Noticing the eyes of other Jedi, he calms himself and goes back to Qui-Gon's side. He's been told far too much to remain calm and he wants to impress Master Jinn with his skill. So Obi-Wan studies him then tuck his arms into his robes like him. It brings a soft smile to Qui-Gon's face.

Obi-Wan raises his head high, mimicking the stoic Jedi beside him. "He's really tall. You are too, but he's got a deep voice. And my creche mates say that he never smiles. They think that he's scary."

"Do you find him scary?"

"Nope," Obi-Wan replies, shaking his head. "I'm not scared of anything. I'm going to be a Jedi after all."

Qui-Gon gives him a side-eye at this statement. The young boy slightly tenses, his cheeks blushing red again. He realizes that he's been caught in a small lie. "Well, almost anything. I hate going to the healers. Especially when we have to get shots. The needles are really big and they hurt."

"You'll get used to it, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon says. "Soon, you won't even think about the needles."

"Did they used to scare you?"

"At one point, I'm sure."

Obi-Wan hums, his eyebrows furrowing. Qui-Gon looks down at him, almost able to see the gears working inside the youngling's head. "I didn't know masters were afraid of things." He finally says.

"We are people too. But once you get older, you'll figure out how to handle your fears. You'll learn how to not let them control you."

"Fear is a path to the dark side," Obi-Wan says, holding up a finger. He looks up at Qui-Gon, shrugging his shoulders. "At least, that's what I've been told."

"You're correct." He nods. A smile grows on the youngling's face then he looks ahead again. They walk in silence for a moment. Qui-Gon can sense that worry no longer surrounds Obi-Wan. He is comfortable around him. "Since you're not afraid of anything, what are you most looking forward to when you finally become a padawan?"

The Force bursts in energy. "Getting my own lightsaber!" He immediately cheers. He pauses, then smiles brighter. "No, flying! Someday, I'll fly around the galaxy and be a hero."

"Sounds adventurous. I hope you're ready for that challenge." Qui-Gon chuckles.

"It'll take a lot of training," Obi-Wan says, seeming to recite what he's been told no doubt hundreds of times. "I'll have to learn how to fly and how to use my lightsaber. I'll have to learn patience."

"You've got a long time to learn," Qui-Gon says.

"Obi-Wan." A voice calls out, grabbing their attention. Both of them turn and see the crowd of younglings. Master Yoda is leading them, giving a stern look at the young boy at Qui-Gon's side. "Run off, did you?"

The younglings begin to giggle behind Master Yoda. Most children enjoy watching their peers get scolded, especially when they receive it often. And by how many of them are snickering, Qui-Gon can assume that Obi-Wan must be something of a troublemaker. "I got distracted. Sorry, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan blushes, heading back towards the crowd.

"Apologize to Master Jinn, you should. Pulled him from his duties, you did."

"It's quite alright." Qui-Gon butts in. Obi-Wan turns, tilting his head in confusion. "I insisted on helping Obi-Wan. He's done nothing wrong besides stray from his group."

Yoda looks over, giving Obi-Wan a playful smirk. "Thank Master Jinn, you should. Help you find your way, he did."

"Thank you, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan bows with a grin.

Qui-Gon smiles down at him. "Thank you for the lovely afternoon. Hopefully, our paths will cross again, Obi-Wan."

_xxx_

"Anakin, I want you to meditate while I'm gone," Obi-Wan says. He adjusts his tunic, walking to the door with his datapad tucked under his arm.

"Meditate?" Anakin groans as he opens the door for them. Once they're out in the hallway, he continues with his complaining. "But you know I'm terrible at it."

"All the more reason to practice." Obi-Wan smirks. This causes Anakin to huff and mutter under his breath. Obi-Wan pats his shoulder. "I won't be very long. I just need to talk with the Council about our latest mission. I just ask that you try until I return."

Anakin can't argue with him there. Their last mission was short, hardly even a week long. And he supposes that he could try to meditate without Obi-Wan's help for once. It could do him some good. "Alright. I'll meditate until you return."

Obi-Wan gives him a smile then they part ways. Obi-Wan heads to the Council while Anakin goes to one of the many meditation rooms. He finds one completely empty and is somewhat thankful. He doesn't have very many friends here in the Temple. Trying to meditate in the same room with people you hardly know makes the task even more difficult.

He sits on one of the cushions, crossing his legs like he was taught. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He tries to slow his breathing and become one with the Force. He can sense his fellow peers wandering the halls. He can feel the bustle of citizens outside of the Temple. 

Just as he finally starts to lose himself in the Force, a loud bang makes him jump. He opens his eyes, turning to see a youngling in the room. They can't be very old, judging by their height and how awkward they stumble in. "Hello." They smile.

"Hey?" Anakin replies, arching his eyebrow at the small Togruta. 

She walks over, studying him. "What are you doing?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I was meditating," Anakin answers as she walks around him. He narrows his eyes at her as she hums in thought.

"That's not how I was taught." She finally answers with a shrug.

"Well, it's how I was taught." Anakin snaps, feeling somewhat offended. He knows that he shouldn't let this youngling's view on him hurt him, but it does. He already feels like an outcast to his peers because he came to the Temple late. Now even younglings say that he's doing things wrong. The last thing he wants is to get lessons from a youngling!

"Who is your master?" She asks, pointing to his braid. She sits down in front of him, leaning forward and showing she's interested.

Anakin takes a deep breath, looking her over again. She doesn't look like she meant him any harm. She seems genuinely curious. Like usual, he jumped the blaster and assumed that she was making fun of him. He calms himself, resting his hands on his knees. "Master Kenobi." He says.

A smile breaks onto her face. "I know him!" She cheers. She points to her montrals, softly touching above her shoulders. "He has hair like a girl." She giggles, covering her mouth.

"Kinda." Anakin chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. "But he's a lot more than just his hair."

"Oh, I know." She cuts off. "He defeated a Sith Lord." She awes, her blue eyes wide. The mention of the Sith Lord makes Anakin uneasy. He didn't know it at the time, but Obi-Wan later explained that the darkness he was feeling was the presence of the Sith Lord. Sometimes, that feeling comes back and haunts Anakin in his dreams. He doesn't like to think too much about that day on Naboo. That was his first real encounter with a dark side user and the day they lost Qui-Gon.

"You're lucky to have him as a master." She quietly adds, peering up at him. 

Anakin bites on his lower lip. He is lucky to have Obi-Wan as his master. But most of the time, Anakin feels like he is just a burden to him. Obi-Wan took him on because of Qui-Gon's request. He didn't get to go on any of the exciting adventures the Knights brag about. He immediately had to start training a slave from Tatooine. Anakin took all of that away from him.

Sensing his sudden mood change, the youngling smiles up at him. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." She says, moving the conversation into another direction. 

Anakin is thankful. He gives her a soft smile back. "I'm Anakin Skywalker." He says. He holds out his hand like he was taught, offering it to her. Eagerly, she shakes it. "It's good to meet you." He adds with a soft chuckle.

She nods looking around the meditation room. "This room is boring. Wanna go somewhere else?" She asks.

"Can't." Anakin shrugs. "My master wants me to meditate until he returns. I don't wanna disappoint him again by running off to do something else."

Ahsoka hums. She could work with that. "Well, could we at least play something in here? And when you sense your master, we can pretend to be meditating?" She asks.

Anakin ponders this. It could work. Besides, it's not like he wants to be meditating anyway. And Obi-Wan is always encouraging him to make friends. He can't be too mad if he finds out that Anakin was following some of his advice. "Sure. But we have to be quiet. This is a meditation room, after all."

"Deal," Ahsoka whispers. She stands up, pretending to ignite a lightsaber. "Pretend that this is a green lightsaber." She says.

Anakin laughs, nodding his head. He feels sort of childish pretending to use a lightsaber when he just made his own a few months ago, but it beats sitting around trying to meditate. Plus, so what if it's childish? No one is going to find them in here besides his master. His peers won't know that he's messing around with Ahsoka. It's just for fun.

"I used to have a green lightsaber," Anakin says, watching her pretend to swing around a lightsaber. "My master let me use Master Jinn's until I finally made my own. Now I have a blue one." 

"Blue is cool," Ahsoka says. "But green is cooler."

"Master Kenobi would say that is your point of view." Anakin counters. "But my point of view is that blue is cooler."

Unsure what to say to Ahsoka, just pretends to swing her lightsaber at Anakin. He laughs, dodging it. The two of them go around the room, making whooshes and buzzes as they imagine that they're on different planets. They become lost in worlds, saving innocent civilians and protecting wildlife.

They're so immersed in their imaginary lives, that they don't hear the door open. "I thought I asked for meditation practice, not lightsaber training."

Immediately, the two of them freeze up. "Sorry, master." They reply, bowing their heads. Both of them can feel their cheeks heating up in shame. They probably deserve the punishment coming their way. After all, Anakin didn't follow his master's instruction and they were playing in a meditation room!

Obi-Wan chuckles, entering the room. He closes the door behind him, his hand resting on his chin. The hopes were to scare them, which he succeeded in. He had been watching them for a little bit. He was going to interrupt earlier, but this is the happiest he's seen Anakin in a while. "So what planets were we saving today?"

Ahsoka and Anakin stumble over their words. "All of them?" She says.

Obi-Wan smiles, nodding his head. "Yes, of course." He says. He looks down at her. "I haven't had the privilege of meeting you yet, young one. What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano." She replies. She points to Anakin, trying to find what she wants to say. She's somewhat in awe that she gets to meet Master Kenobi after all of the amazing things she's heard. "I found Anakin in here meditating. It's my fault that he isn't doing what you asked. Please don't punish him."

Obi-Wan laughs. "Anakin won't be punished. I think I can let it slide for today." Visibly, the two of them relax. They share a sigh of relief, smiling at each other. "I'm sure you two had plenty of fun today, but my padawan and I have some important things to attend to now."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka replies, bowing her head.

"Why don't Anakin and I take you back to your creche? I would hate to see you get lost in yet another meditation room." He says as he walks towards the door. Anakin and Ahsoka follow behind him. Obi-Wan listens to them snicker and giggle to each other. It's nice to see that Anakin is finally making friends in the Temple, even if she is a little younger than his peers.

When they finally reach Ahsoka's creche, they are greeted by Plo Koon. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker." He greets. The two of them give him a nod of greeting back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Anakin happened to make friends with Ahsoka today. We thought we best return her before we grow too attached." Obi-Wan teases. At her name, Ahsoka shyly walks past Obi-Wan to Plo Koon. 

"Ah, yes. Little 'Soka does tend to steal people's hearts. Thank you for returning her." He plays along as she runs up and hugs his legs. "We were wondering where she had run off to. I'm glad to know that she was safe in your care."

The masters then fall into a discussion that neither Anakin nor Ahsoka want to listen to. They make faces at each other until the two masters finally stop. "Ahsoka, I believe there's something you should say." Plo Koon says, getting her attention.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, for bringing me back safely." She says, smiling at the two of them.

"You're more than welcome, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan says with a slight bow. He turns to leave and Anakin gives a small wave goodbye before quickly falling into step beside his master. 

"You've made a good friend today, Ahsoka." Plo Koon says, leading her back towards her peers.

"Anakin is really funny. I hope I can see him again soon." She grins, making Plo Koon laugh. She glances over her shoulder one last time, watching her new friend disappear into the mess of other Jedi. She hopes that the Force will grant her another chance to see him soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be going back to college in a little over a week from now, so my updates will probably slow down. There are plenty of drafts that I have started and would like to publish someday, so there might be an update here or there between now and the end of my fall semester. There are also a few requests that I have started that I would like to publish soon, so don't think I've forgotten about them! I will just be short on time now that summer is ending and I have to take school seriously again.


	21. Losing Faith In Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Obi-Wan returns from Mandalore, Anakin demands to know what happened. Upon hearing the news, Anakin begins to realize something about his master.

  
  
Upon receiving the transmission, Anakin makes his way to the hangar. He paces back and forth, waiting for the ship to dock. There are so many questions he has. What made Obi-Wan take off in such a rush? Why did he request Anakin's ship? Where has he been?

Steadily, a ship that Anakin doesn't recognize lands in the hangar. Anakin and some of the clones share a look of confusion. That is not the ship that Obi-Wan originally took from him. This one is in much better condition. It looks almost brand new.

The ramp slowly opens, reveling Obi-Wan dressed in red Mandalorian armor. Immediately, Anakin can feel the pain and sadness radiating off of him. This is unusual, almost foreign to Anakin. Obi-Wan has always been good at keeping his shields high, hiding whatever feelings he might have towards anything.

He stumbles off the ramp, his head hung low. Anakin rushes to him, worry flooding through him. "Obi-Wan, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Anakin, I don't want to talk about it." He replies, brushing him off.

Anakin scoffs, watching him walk away. He won't let his former master off the hook that easy. He needs answers. He can't be left in this confusion. Anakin chases after him, sticking close to his side. "Obi-Wan, what is going on?" He demands.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Can't you listen to me just this one time?" He fires back, pain flashing over his face. Anakin freezes, the sudden outburst from Obi-Wan startling him. It's been a long time since he's heard his master scold him. Obi-Wan looks down, knowing he was wrong to snap at him, but doesn't apologize.

Clones walk past them, keeping their eyes anywhere but on them. The air fills with awkward tension. The clones don't want to be apart of this fight or witness it. Anakin knows that he should leave it alone, but he can't. "Can we talk in private then?" He quietly asks.

Obi-Wan doesn't reply, only turning on his heels. Anakin takes that as a yes. He trails after him, following him into Obi-Wan's private quarters. He closes the door behind them, watching Obi-Wan sink onto the edge of his bed. He's tired and suffering in silence. It wouldn't take a professional to see how exhausted and mentally wounded he is.

Anakin wants to help relieve this from him. He wants to help in any way possible. "Obi-Wan, please. I need some answers about what happened." He begins. "You took off with my ship without reason. I don't hear from you for days, making me have to lie to the Council for you. Then you show up here with a ship that I don't recognize."

"I think you're more worried about what happened to your ship than what will happen to you if you're caught lying," Obi-Wan replies as he removes the armor from his wrists. Anakin doesn't laugh. Humor is their coping mechanism. When they want to avoid talking, they shift the conversation.

That won't work today.

"Start talking." He demands, crossing his arms over his chest. He leans against the door, making it clear that he won't leave until he's told the story, the whole story. Not some watered down tale that only covers the surface of what his master just went through.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asks, trying to avoid the subject.

"She's with Rex. Now stop ignoring me and spill."

Obi-Wan sighs, his head hanging again. His arms rest on his knees, his back hunched over. It's been a long time since Anakin has seen him like this. Anakin feels almost like he's nine-years-old again, listening to Obi-Wan explain to him that Qui-Gon became one with the Force. He knows something bad has happened. "I went to Mandalore." Obi-Wan finally confesses.

"Mandalore?" Anakin asks with a soft voice. "What's happening there?"

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, straightening up. Anakin feels him trying to build up his shields again, but it's difficult. It is taking everything in Obi-Wan to remain this stoic and strong. Within the next few minutes, whatever barriers he's trying to reinforce will come tumbling down. "Mandalore has been overthrown. They have a new ruler on the throne."

Anakin sucks in, realizing that something must have happened to the Duchess. And he knows how Obi-Wan feels about her, what they went through together all those years ago. But he stays quiet, waiting for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Satine sent out a request for my help to the Council. But Master Yoda and Master Mundi told me that there was nothing we could do. I would have to wait to let the Republic decide what to do." He says. His eyebrows furrow in anger, the scene replaying in his mind. "But I knew that the Republic would never help a neutral system, especially Mandalore. It would break treaties over a hundred years old, leading us into another war. I was just supposed to let her call go unanswered."

"So you took my ship," Anakin says, nodding his head in understanding.

"Sorry about that," Obi-Wan says, softly frowning. "I didn't mean to lose it. And I wanted to tell you at the time about Mandalore, but I knew that the Council would ask you for my location, and the less you knew the better."

Anakin waves it off. "It was broken anyway. And I understand why you didn't tell me."

Obi-Wan gives him a smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. All Anakin sees is sadness. Whatever facade he's putting on, it's only so long before he breaks down. And Anakin will be here to comfort him, just like he did when he was nine. "What happened when you got to Mandalore?"

Obi-Wan turns away, closing his eyes. The memory of that day floods him. He doesn't want to remember it, let alone talk about it. He can still hear her voice, the way it strained to say his name. "I'm not sure I really want to talk about it at the moment."

"Obi-Wan, you can't keep this bottled up," Anakin says, walking towards him. He sits down beside him, hoping that he's showing him that he is someone that his master can confide in. Everyone needs someone. Anakin has Padmé. Obi-Wan can have him. No one can keep everything locked inside themselves.

He takes a shaky breath, his hands trembling in his lap. He knows Anakin is right. But doesn't showing him this side make him seem weak? How can he preach to Anakin about controlling his emotion when even he can't?

But this is Anakin. He will understand that this is just a moment of weakness for him. And besides, it's not like he can go and find one of his other friends to talk about this with. Most of them are on the Council and they can't know that he's disobeyed them. So he swallows down his fear and spills what has happened. "I almost had her." He quietly says. "We were on your ship. We were flying out of the docks, but he was there. He was waiting for me."

"Who?"

Obi-Wan turns, anger in his eyes. "Maul." He spits. "Maul has overthrown Satine. He is ruling Mandalore."

"What does he want with Mandalore?" Anakin asks, confused.

"I don't know, but doesn't matter anymore. He got what he wanted." Obi-Wan says, looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan remains silent, trying to steady his breathing. He can't close up now. Anakin can't have Obi-Wan shutting him out when he's in this much pain. "Obi-Wan, what did Maul do?"

His fists ball up and his jaw tightens. Anakin can feel the anger and pain radiating off of his master. "He killed Satine." He says through gritted teeth. "He killed her to get back at me. It's all my fault she's dead."

Anakin's stomach drops. "Obi-Wan, don't say that. You didn't kill her." He immediately scolds, his eyes wide at his master. How has he been holding it together for this long? Maul, who killed Qui-Gon, has just killed Satine. How isn't he angrier? Two of the people Obi-Wan cared for are dead at the hands of that beast.

"I did kill her." Obi-Wan fires back, tears pooling in his eyes. The breath is knocked out of Anakin at the sight of him. "I failed her. It was a trap set by Maul and I fell right into it. If I wouldn't have gone to Mandalore, she could still be alive. I should have listened to the Council. I shouldn't have left."

"You couldn't have known. None of this is your fault." Anakin argues.

"This is all my fault. I let my personal feelings for Satine get in the way. Maul killed her all because of me. If I wouldn't have gotten involved, she could still be alive." Obi-Wan rambles. He takes a quick swipe at his cheeks, removing the tears. He looks down, embarrassed. He shouldn't be giving in to his emotions. "Qui-Gon used to try to encourage me to go against the Council when I thought they were wrong. Look what it's brought. Just pain that could have been avoided."

"Obi-Wan, stop it. You can't put all of this blame on yourself. You didn't kill Satine." Anakin says, rising to stand in front of him.

"Then who do I blame?"

"Maul. He killed her."

"Because he knew that I cared for her."

"Because he's evil. He doesn't need a reason to kill. He found Satine and unfortunately discovered you two cared for each other. He did it to make you think that you're at fault when he's the one who took her life."

Obi-Wan remains silent, the fight out of him. Anakin can see how exhausted and hurt he is. And although he doesn't think this talk should end here, he also knows his master. He's a quiet soul who would rather be alone. He needs time to mourn Satine by himself, in his own way. "I know you're in pain." He says, looking down at him. "I'm going to leave you alone now, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I know what it's like to lose someone you care deeply for."

Obi-Wan looks up and their eyes meet. He knows that Anakin is referring to his mother. "Thank you." He quietly replies and he silently curses how ragged his voice sounds.

Anakin gives him a sympathetic smile, then leaves him alone. When he exits into the hallway, he practically runs into Ahsoka. "Hey, Master. Is Master Kenobi back? The Council is looking for him."

"Yes, but he needs time to recover." He says, leading her away from his quarters.

"Recover?" Ahsoka repeats, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is Master Kenobi hurt? Is he going to be alright?"

Anakin sighs, lowering his voice. "The Duchess of Mandalore has been killed by Maul. Just tread lightly him right now, okay?"

Ahsoka tilts her head. "I don't understand."

"They were close a long time ago." He briefly says. "They cared deeply for each other. Hearing about her death is hurting him a lot more than he's letting on. So to help him from having to admit that he's in pain let's just be careful about her at the moment."

Ahsoka slightly bows her head, understanding. She didn't know even Jedi like Master Kenobi could be tempted to fall in love. "I understand. I'll try not to bring it up around him."

_xxx_

Anakin comes rushing to Obi-Wan's room. He pounds on the door, knowing he's inside. When the door opens, Anakin blows past him. Obi-Wann rolls his eyes, closing the door to turn around and face Anakin. "What is the Council thinking? They can't possibly think that Ahsoka is responsible for the bombing."

"Anakin, keep your voice down." Obi-Wan scolds, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're not supposed to be discussing this with anyone, including her master."

"I need to know what is going on. I want to keep Ahsoka safe and I don't think that expelling her is right." Anakin declares. He sits at his former spot on the couch. Obi-Wan follows him, sitting in his respective spot as well. 

"I don't think it's right either." Obi-Wan agrees. "I know Ahsoka. She didn't bomb the Temple."

"Then why don't you tell them that? I know they'll listen to you. For whatever reason, they seem to blindly trust you." Anakin rants, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

Obi-Wan arches his eyebrow. "Perhaps it's because I've never given them a reason to distrust me." He fires back. He shakes his head, going back to the subject. "And I did tell them, but they didn't want to hear it. They want someone to blame for the deaths of those Jedi."

"But it wasn't Ahsoka!"

"I know!" Obi-Wan replies, his voice rising. "You don't need to tell me this. I am with you, I think that this idea is wrong. I don't think we should expel her."

"So you're going to vote against the Council?"

Obi-Wan lowers his head. "I never said that." He quietly replies.

Anakin leans forward, glaring at him. "You're going to vote with them? You're going to expel her?"

Obi-Wan frowns, sagging his shoulders. "I don't think that it's right, but I am going to vote with them. I know that Ahsoka is innocent and I know that they won't find her responsible."

"Then why are you voting with them to expel Ahsoka?" Anakin scoffs with a laugh. "Isn't that backward?"

"I went against the Council recently and all I brought was pain." Obi-Wan says, narrowing his eyes at Anakin. Immediately, Anakin knows that he's referring to his trip to Mandalore and the death of Satine. "Maybe this is the right way to find out Ahsoka is innocent. I don't think that it's right, but that doesn't mean that it's wrong."

"It is wrong. How can this possibly help her?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to go against the Council and make it harder for Ahsoka. I don't want to make a mistake with her as I did with Satine. I don't want to make it even worse for her." Obi-Wan argues. "I know you don't agree with this logic, but I don't know what to do."

Anakin shakes his head, sighing. He realizes that he can't get anywhere with Obi-Wan. Because of what happened when he went against the Council, Obi-Wan will never disobey their orders again. Anakin now sees why Qui-Gon had such a hard time trying to get Obi-Wan to follow his own path.

He was wrong one time and he is too afraid to be wrong again.

Anakin can somewhat understand this. What happened to Satine was awful, but that wouldn't happen to Ahsoka. If Obi-Wan would just get some courage and tell them that it's wrong, then they wouldn't be having this fight right now. 

He rises from his seat. Obi-Wan's eyes watch him. "I know you're angry at me, but just know that I'm doing this because I think that she's innocent. If this proves it to the Council, that's all that matters." 

Anakin doesn't say anything. He realizes that the man in front of him has lost all faith he has ever had in himself. This war has taken everything from them, but he won't let it take Ahsoka too. He just exits, anger fuming off of him. If he can't get any help from Obi-Wan, then he will just have to do it all himself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the death of Satine is what made Obi-Wan have a hard-on for the Council. Like that maybe he blames her death on himself because he went against them and from that moment on he just does what they say so that nothing bad happens again. Like that's why he won't go to Mandalore and why he agreed to have Anakin spy on Palpatine when he knew how close they were. So that's why he told Ahsoka the Council isn't always right because he didn't think they were right but was too chicken to disagree and be wrong. Idk, just a theory of mine.
> 
> Also, I literally have like 5+ half-written stories and it drives me crazy that I haven't finished them yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to find some more free time soon to clean them up and publish them soon.


	22. White Lily (Obitine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine and Obi-Wan find time to themselves while Qui-Gon goes to find them shelter for the night. But when he returns, he's in for a surprise.

  
Obi-Wan took for granted a lot of things before coming to Mandalore. Like having his own bed or even having a bed in general. He wants a shower, even if it's freezing cold to wash the grime off of himself. He's itching to get new robes, especially now that it comes to his ankles and his wrists. He needs a hair cut, his locks now resting in his eyes. He has to constantly brush them out of his face to see properly.

And don't even get him started on their food. Now that they've been living hand to mouth for almost two months, he longs for the sloppy mess the cafeteria served. The little food they have now is barely edible. He wishes more than ever for the tasteless clean water or clean water at all. 

Qui-Gon left to find them shelter for the night. Now that they're constantly on the move, they never have any guarantees of a safe place to lay their heads. There's little hope that there will be any place warm for them to stay nearby tonight, but Qui-Gon is their best hope. He has a charm about him that seems to get adults to want to do anything for him.

He left almost an hour ago for a village not too far away. Obi-Wan and Satine found ways to kept themselves occupied for the time, but they've run out of ideas. They've sorted through their supplies, attempted to find clean water, and played word games. They've even entertained themselves by seeing who could hang in the tree branches the longest. Obi-Wan won, but Satine will argue that it's because he used the Force, even if she has no idea how that could have helped him.

Now, they've resorted to laying in a field of flowers. Satine had found it earlier in the day, keeping it in the back of her mind as a place to visit alone. Secretly, she wanted the company of Obi-Wan, but there was no way she would ever ask for that, especially with Qui-Gon around. He'd make it awkward. Satine just knows that he would quietly assume that there is something going on between them, but there isn't. She just liked his companionship and his humor. 

And now that he's not present at the moment, she leads him to the hidden field. Flowers of every color are blooming, the scent filling the air. She takes off, barreling deep into the flowers, giggles escaping her. Obi-Wan dives after her, laughing with her. Flowers and grass strands cling to them as they lie in the field. Their laughs die down and they silently beside each other, trying to catch their breaths. Obi-Wan will never admit it out loud, but this is nice. For once, he feels peace. There's no thought of bounty hunters. No worry about someone stumbling upon them and making it more than it really is.

It's just him and Satine. Alone. 

He rolls into his side, glancing at her through his hair. Does she know how pretty she looks with those white and pink flowers tangled in her blonde hair? Does she have any idea how she makes him feel? His cheeks heat every time she says his name. His heart pounds mercilessly in his chest whenever she's close to him. He tries so hard to hide the way he feels, but he can't control the butterflies that flutter in his stomach at the thought of her. She's just so perfect in every way.

She turns, her blue eyes meeting his. "What?" She asks, smiling widely at him. When they had first met, the two of them didn't get along. In fact, they fought constantly. Now, he can't help but want to agree with everything she says or does. Qui-Gon mentioned the change a few days ago so it must be obvious, but what can he do? Obi-Wan finds himself so entranced with her.

He shakes his head, laying onto his back again. "It's nothing." He says, glancing at her from the corners of his eyes. 

She groans, rolling closer to him. She's laying on her stomach, their arms touching. "Tell me." She demands, using her Duchess voice. She's surprised how strong she sounds. On the inside, her stomach is churning. His touch sends shivers down her spine. She can feel her hands trembling just being this close to him.

Obi-Wan twists his head and she leans over to peer at him from above. Taking a white lily, he slips it over her right ear. "It's funny to see you so relaxed. That's all." He says, his cheeks now pinker than the flowers around him.

"Well, I know how to have fun too. Just because I'm the Duchess doesn't mean I'm uptight all the time." She says. He thinks she looks funny? He should see himself. The galaxy's most serious Jedi is blushing harder than a youngling. She sticks her tongue for emphasis on her ability to have fun, making him laugh and look down at his hands fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

She sighs, rolling onto her side beside him. She wiggles close, leaning her body against his. She feels him freeze, holding his breath. Obi-Wan never makes the first move. Either he's too much of gentlemen or has no idea how to flirt. Every time, she has to initiate contact, but she doesn't care. Gently, her arm slithers underneath his and hand finds his. She squeezes three times, using their secret language.

He squeezes three times back then rests their hands on his chest. 

"I know this is random, but I'm curious." She says. She tilts her head, laying it against his. He relaxes, his thumbs drawing circles on the back of her hand. His breathing slows and he is calm.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever thought about a family? What it might be like to marry or have children?" She asks. She knows that it's a little blunt or strange to ask, but she wants to know. Jedi are people too. So does he ever have these thoughts? Does he ever wonder what it might be like to have a family of his own?

"Not really. Jedi aren't supposed to marry. That's considered attachment." He answers softly.

"Oh." She says. She knows Jedi are not supposed to marry. That wasn't her question. "You haven't even let yourself think about it though? Not even in an alternate reality, one where you were never found by the Jedi? Or maybe one where they allow it?"

He's silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing. She tries to hold back a smile at his face. It always looks so serious when he's thinking. "No. Becoming a Jedi is all I've ever thought about. Marriage has never been an option for me. " He finally answers.

She's quiet. He's lying but won't admit it. "Oh. Well, that's--"

"Strange, I know. Why would a religion that preaches about love not allow marriage or anything of the sort." He says, letting go of her hand. He begins to pluck at a flower, pulling its pedals off. He is upset. She knows it's not at her, rather the answer to her question. "It's weird. You don't have to tell me, I'm told it constantly."

She turns her head to face him and he follows. She sees this look of hurt in his piercing blue eyes. "I wasn't going to say that." She softly says, feeling bad. "I was going to say different. I think it's almost poetic."

"Poetic?" He scoffs, a gentle smile on his face. "These poetic rules make things complicated. I feel trapped. I'm not allowed to do things that my heart tells me to do." He says, a pout on his face.

She studies his face. The way his blue eyes peek out from under his honey hair. The tint of red on his slightly chubby cheeks. When they first met, he still had such a babyface. Now, it's almost gone. He glances down at her lips for a moment before looking back into her eyes. "What does your heart tell you right now?" She asks with a tremble in her voice.

"To kiss you." He breathes. His eyes widen when he hears how awkward it sounds out loud. He dies on the inside realizing that he ruined whatever moment they just had. Scowling, he groans at how awful he is at this. No wonder Jedi don't have romantic relationships.

She gulps, closing her eyes. Because he won't make the first move, she will. She closes the gap, her lips landing on his. He freezes, surprised at her reaction. His eyes close as he relaxes into the kiss. When she pulls away, his cheeks are redder than she ever thought possible. He's starstruck, lost for words.

"There you two are," Qui-Gon says, making them jump.

Obi-Wan scrambles to his feet, searching for an excuse for why he is so close to Satine. He gestures to her, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Gracefully, she brushes the grass off and stands. "I was just showing Obi-Wan this field of flowers I discovered this morning." She answers. She's shocked at how smoothly it escapes her. She didn't stutter at all.

"It is a lovely field. I am curious what you were doing on the ground though." Qui-Gon smirks, looking at Obi-Wan. He looks everywhere but at his master. How is he ever going to explain this? How is he ever going to live this down? Qui-Gon will want to talk about it. He'll want to know everything that happened and Obi-Wan is going to be so embarrassed.

"We were examing the flowers, of course. Look at this lily Obi-Wan found." Satine answers as she pulls back her hair to show off the flower, saving him again. Qui-Gon leans in to get a better look. She stares at Obi-Wan, hoping that he'll pipe up soon so that Qui-Gon will drop the subject.

"It is gorgeous, Duchess," Qui-Gon replies as he straightens back up. He looks back at Obi-Wan. "It was a good pick, Obi-Wan. What made you like that one so much?"

Obi-Wan glances up at Qui-Gon, his face still bright red. "I don't know." He mumbles, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I'm sure there must be a reason."

Obi-Wan pinches his eyes shut. Oh, can Qui-Gon just leave them alone? He's already so embarrassed. He's done his job. They won't do anything like that again when he's nearby. "I just thought that it would look pretty in her hair." He finally confesses.

Qui-Gon hums, looking back at Satine. "Yes. It is very pretty." He nods. Obi-Wan groans, hanging his head. Qui-Gon knows he's done enough so he changes the subject. "I have found a place to stay for the night. Why don't we go get our packs ready?"

"That sounds like a very good plan." Satine smiles. Qui-Gon smiles at them, pats Obi-Wan's shoulder, then heads back to their makeshift camp. Satine jumps to Obi-Wan's side as they follow behind Qui-Gon. She nudges him, getting his attention. He arches his eyebrow as she leans in close to him. "You think it looks pretty in my hair?" She quietly whispers.

He glowers, watching her smirk at him. "Don't go there." He replies, making her giggle. For the rest of the trip to their inn, Satine leaves the white lily in her hair. When they go down the night, she carefully wraps it in a piece of cloth she saved. Gently, she tucks it away in her pack for safekeeping. It's a memory she wants to save forever.

She also decides that night that white lilies are her favorite flower.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a little Obitine here and there right? I totally think back when they first met that Satine was the one making all of the moves. Poor Obi-Wan had no game back then, I'm calling it now.
> 
> Anyway, it's my birthday so I thought I would update. Enjoy!


	23. Spectre-6 Is Stagnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While traveling the galaxy, Ezra suddenly isn't himself. The Ghost Crew has to find him a way to get recovered.

Zeb rolls out of his bed. He stretches, mentally preparing himself for the day. Hera had said the night before that it was going to be a long day filled with round trips around the planet of Lothal. They were going to be delivering supplies to Tarkintown and wherever else needed. 

He glances at the bed above his. Still passed out, Ezra lays on his stomach. Zeb chuckles to himself, watching the annoying boy's hair blow with each breath. He leans forward, poking the kid's shoulder. "Hey, Ezra. Better wake up before Hera catches you sleeping in."

Ezra stirs, his eyes opening for a brief second then shutting. He falls back into a state of rest within a second.

"Kid, didn't you hear me?" Zeb asks, talking louder now. 

"I heard you." Ezra groans, taking his pillow to cover it over his head. "Tell Hera I'll be out there in five minutes."

Not wanting to have Hera mad at him, Zeb leaves. He heads to the main room, seeing everyone wide awake and chatting. Sabine is adjusting her blasters as Chopper is arguing with Kanan about something. Hera is looking over a map but quickly brightens as she sees Zeb enter. "Good morning, Zeb."

"Mornin'." Zeb greets back.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Chopper grumbles something about Kanan changing the subject, but the Jedi ignores him. Maybe he is changing the subject, but he won't admit that to the cranky droid. The last thing he needs is to lose against Chopper.

"Ezra said he needed another five minutes," Zeb answers, gesturing towards their room. "But I don't think he'll be coming out anytime soon."

"Sabine, will you go check on him?" Hera asks, looking to the Mandalorian. Sabine groans, tossing her head back. She doesn't want to go check on him. Ezra should be able to get himself out of bed. Sure, he's only been with the team for a short time, but he can fend for himself. "Now, please," Hera adds, meaning that she won't ask again.

"Fine. Can I wake him by throwing something at him?" She devilishly grins. Zeb laughs and nods his head with Chopper. Kanan shrugs and looks to Hera, who purses her lips. 

"I don't think it's smart to wake him that way, but it's your call. Just know he probably will want revenge for it." Hera answers. "That's the way it works with you kids." She grumbles under her breath as she looks back at the map.

Chopper groans, calling Hera a downer and a few other names. Sabine shrugs, exiting the room. "He'll have to wake up earlier if he wants to get revenge." She says.

She enters the room, seeing Ezra still asleep on the top bunk. She's just about to throw something at him when she looks at him closer. She's no doctor, but something is off. "Ezra." She says, slightly shoving him. 

He groans, his eyes fluttering for a moment then closing again. "I'll be out there in five minutes." He says, sounding groggy. He rolls back over, softly coughing as he adjusts back under his covers.

"Okay." Sabine nods as she slowly backs away from him. She heads back to the main room, pointing back towards Ezra and Zeb's room. "Spectre-6 is stagnant." She says nonchalantly. 

"What do you mean 'stagnant'?" Kanan asks, rising from the table. Chopper grunts at Kanan, continuing to talk but is kicked by him to shut up. 

"I don't know. I figured the adults could find out what's wrong with him." Sabine says, looking at Hera and Kanan. They share a glance, thinking the same thing. Hera nods and Kanan goes back to the room. When he enters, he sees Ezra beginning to sit up.

"Hey, you feeling alright, kid?" Kanan says, walking towards him.

"Yupp. Just great." Ezra says, holding his head. Nope. He's not feeling great. He feels like TIE fighters are zooming in his head nonstop. His legs remind him of what it feels like to be like without gravity. His chest feels like it has ten crates placed onto it and he is just going to ignore the scratchy feeling on the back of his throat.

He hops off the bunk and tries to walk past Kanan with grace. But Kanan grabs him by the back of the collar, stopping him. Ezra groans being tugged back. He rubs at his neck as Kanan places his hands on his hips and looks down at him. "Alright, spill." He commands.

"What's to spill? I'm fine. Just a little tired." Ezra argues, furrowing his eyebrows. Just because he's feeling a little under the weather doesn't mean that they need to make a big fuss. It's just a cold or something like it. There's no need to put the whole day on pause for him.

"You don't look well. You feeling okay?" Kanan asks, grabbing him. Ezra struggles to be freed as Kanan presses the back of his hand on the boy's forehead. He hums, nodding his head as Ezra wiggles in his grasp. "Yupp, you've got a fever. You're sick."

"I feel just fine." He grumbles, trying to move his head away from his hand.

"You're pale too," Kanan adds, letting him. Ezra straightens his clothes and huffs. He glares up at Kanan, pouting. Was holding him like that really necessary? "You better go talk to Hera. She'll know how to take care of you." Kanan says, pointing towards the door.

"I don't need to be taken care of. I've been sick before, Kanan. Not that I'm sick now!" He quickly corrects, stumbling over his words. Kanan smirks, watching the boy shake his head, getting back to his argument. "I was on my own for eight years. I'm fine." He grumbles, exiting the room. Don't they understand that yet? He's been with them for a while now. They should know that he can fend for himself, even when it comes to sickness.

"Fine, if you won't tell Hera, then I will," Kanan says, following close behind him. 

"Hera doesn't have to know because I'm not sick."

"She does because you are," Kanan argues, poking Ezra's forehead. He groans, closing his eyes as they enter the main room. "I don't want you getting everyone else sick so Hera is going to take care of you. She'll get you what you need."

"Ezra's sick?" Sabine asks, jumping away from him.

"Calm down. It's not like he has the Blue Shadow Virus." Kanan says, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm not sick." Ezra scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Chopper rolls over to him, poking at him. Droids can't get sick, so he can pester the boy as much as he likes. Ezra flinches as the droid attempts to zap his side. "Chopper." He growls, looking down at him.

"Chopper, leave Ezra alone," Hera says, making the droid chuckle and roll away. She puts her attention back on Ezra, shaking her head. "Sorry, Ezra, but I think Kanan is right. You look sick. We should find some medicine so we can get you healed as fast as possible."

"I don't need medicine! It's just cold." Ezra argues, throwing up his arms in frustration. Not even moments after, he begins to loudly cough. He covers his mouth, but it still makes Sabine and Zeb cry out in disgust. They don't want whatever he has.

"I think you caught something on our last mission," Hera says, sympathetically smiling at him. She walks over to him, tucking him under her arm. He pouts, but he does have to admit that it does feel nice to have her comfort him. It's been a while since someone did that for him while he was sick.

"How come we didn't catch something then?" Zeb asks, keeping his distance from Ezra.

"Because the rest of us have been in space before. Ezra has been on Lothal his whole life. He hasn't built up his immunity to other germs in the galaxy like we have." Kanan answers. Chopper grunts at him, making Kanan nod his head. "And Chopper didn't because he's a droid and they can't get sick."

"Wait until I fry a few of your wires. Then you'll be sick." Ezra snaps. Hera gently presses a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him as Chopper rapid fires insults at Ezra.

"Because you're feeling ill, I'll let that slide." She says to Ezra. She sends a warning glare to Chopper, getting him to stop. She looks around at the rest of the group. "We can't let Ezra feeling ill ruin our mission for the day. Since Sabine and Zeb are scared to get sick, I want you two to begin delivering the supplies to Tarkintown."

"Suddenly, I'm not so scared," Sabine mumbles under her breath.

Chopper laughs at them, sticking close to Hera. "Oh, no." She says, looking down at the droid. He stops, watching her. "What are you laughing at? You are joining them. I think Ezra made it clear that he doesn't want to be near you right now. You've attempted to zap him while he's feeling sick and insulted him. You are being put to work too."

"What are you and Kanan going to do with Ezra?" Sabine asks, pointing at the coughing boy under her arm.

"We are going to go and try to find Ezra some medicine. I'm betting this is more than a cold. If I had to guess, I would say it's close to a sickness common on Garel. In order to get rid of it, you need the antibiotics." She explains, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Good luck," Zeb says. "Oh, and try not to catch whatever he has. We would hate to be down two more people." He adds.

"Don't worry. We'll keep our distance," Kanan says. As he walks past Hera and Ezra, he flicks Ezra's forehead. Ezra frowns but doesn't say anything. It doesn't hurt and he knows that's Kanan's funny way of showing affection. He just wishes that his pounding headache would go away and that they could participate in delivering supplies rather than go on some side mission to find him medicine. 

"Let's take the Phantom," Hera says. "This way if the others need something, they can come back to the Ghost." 

"Good idea," Kanan says, climbing up into the shuttle fighter. He takes the pilot seat as Hera and Ezra sit in the back. 

"You guys don't have to all of this for me," Ezra says as they begin to take off. Hera places a hand on his shoulder as he continues. "If I ever got sick when I was on my own, I didn't get medicine. I would just wait until I felt better."

"I'm sure that used to work on Lothal, but we're thinking you caught something that isn't native here," Kanan answers as they make the jump to hyperspace. He turns around, facing the passengers in the back. "If we don't get the antibiotics for this, it'll turn out much worse. The last thing we want is for you to end up dead just because you refused our help."

"I'm not refusing your help. I'm grateful for it." Ezra argues. He coughs into his elbow, the rising of his voice setting it off. "I just don't see why you would go through all of this trouble for me when there are hundreds on Lothal who need supplies."

"Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb can handle it all on their own," Hera says. "Plus, you're a part of this team now, Ezra. We know that you can take care of yourself. But it's time to start seeing that you don't have to. If taking a short trip to Garel is all it takes to get you back on your feet, that's what we'll do. We're a family."

Ezra smiles, looking down at his hands. The whole idea of being part of a family again is new and scary. To have people rely on him just like he's doing now is a big responsibility. But if it means having moments like this, it's all worth it. To know that they won't let him suffer, even when he lies about it, feels good. "Thanks." He quietly says.

Kanan and Hera nod their heads then face back out at the window. "We'll be landing in Garel shortly," Kanan says, looking down at the controls. "I'll go find what we need. You two can stay here. There's no need for all of us to go."

_xxx_

When Kanan finally returns, Ezra is already looking worse. He is coughing more and harder. His voice is hoarse and he can barely keep his eyes open. He wants to sleep more than ever in hopes that he can forget the pain building in his chest for a moment. 

"Kanan's back, Ezra. You need to wake up." Hera gently encourages, shaking his shoulders. 

Kanan kneels down in front of him. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be feeling better once I give you this." He says. He opens a box, quickly reading through the instructions then placing them aside. "Hera, you need to roll up his sleeve."

"Wait. What?" Ezra groggily asks, starting to become more alert.

"It's just a shot, Ezra. It'll be done in a moment. You won't feel a thing." Hera quickly reassures as she pulls up the sleeve on his right arm. 

Ezra's eyes widen as he watches Kanan pull out the syringe with a very large needle. He begins to try to move away, suddenly feeling very jumpy. "Nope! There's no way that I'm letting that anywhere near me!" 

"Ezra, come sit back down," Kanan demands, glaring at the fidgety boy. Ezra shakes his head, trying to get as far away from them as he can. Do they seriously think he is going to let that go into his arm? If so, suddenly he's feeling so much better.

"Ezra, it'll be a quick second. Haven't you ever had a shot before?" Hera asks, trying to grab him and pull him back towards her. Unfortunately for her, he knows how to twist his arms out of her grasp.

"No! I lived on the streets. I didn't just go up and ask for people to stick me with needles!" Ezra cries out as he stands up on the seats.

"Sit back down, Ezra. You look crazy!" Kanan shouts, pointing down at the seat.

"If you think I'm letting you put that in my arm then you're crazy!" Ezra fires back, shaking his head.

"Ezra, I'm not asking anymore," Kanan says, hardening his voice. 

Ezra refuses, moving away from him. "You're not a doctor. How do I even know if you'll do it right?" 

Kanan rolls his eyes. He doesn't have an answer that would make Ezra feel better. "Either sit down now or stay sick. I don't care." Kanan grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest, fed up with him hopping around the shuttle.

"Kanan." Hera scolds as Ezra wiggles out of her grasp again. 

"What? Those are his options." 

This makes Ezra stop. He takes a deep breath, quietly sitting back down. "You're right. If this is what I have to do, then I guess I have no other choice." He says, his voice slightly wavering.

"I promise, I'll do this as painlessly as possible," Kanan assures, his voice softening. 

"I know." He says, nodding his head. "I'm just freaked out by that huge needle. Is there any reason for it to be that big?"

"Not really." Hera gently replies.

Kanan prepares the syringe as Hera helps Ezra roll up his sleeve. He gives her a worried smile, hoping to look strong. As Kanan wipes down the spot where he plans to inject the needle, Hera places a hand onto Ezra's lap.

It's an invitation to let her comfort him. It's not overwhelming to make him feel like a baby. But at the same time, it shows that she wants him to know that she's here for him. It's just the right level that he needs. He tightly grips her hand and before he knows it, the shot is over.

"Finished." Kanan happily sighs. "See? No need for freaking out." He adds as he nudges Ezra's chest.

"Nope." Ezra smiles. He lets out a yawn, slightly stretching. Gently, his eyes flutter shut and his head falls onto Hera's shoulder.

"What's happened to him?" She asks, looking at Kanan.

"It's one of the effects. He'll be out for the rest of the day. When he wakes, he should be as good as new." Kanan assures, standing up.

"Well, that's good. I was worried that he might have had a reaction to the drugs." She says, laying him down on his side so he can rest more comfortably. 

"It could be that too." Kanan teases, shrugging his shoulders as he takes the pilot seat.

"Not funny, love."

"It was to me."

xxx

When they return to the Ghost, they find the rest of the crew waiting for them. Hera appears first, followed by Kanan carrying Ezra over his shoulder. Sabine hops to her feet, studying them. "He's not dead, is he?" She asks. "Because he looks dead."

"No, he's not dead," Kanan says, rolling his eyes. "Can't you hear him snoring?" He playfully asks, slightly lifting Ezra up for emphasis. There's no snoring, but Kanan's surprised that he isn't. Whatever was in that drug really knocked him out. 

Sabine shakes her head. "Nope. I think you're hearing things." She replies. "But I'm glad to know that he isn't dead." She smiles. Chopper begins to chatter, shaking his head as he pokes at Ezra's boot.

_SPEAK FOR YOURSELF._

"Chop." Hera scolds, narrowing her eyes at him. He innocently raises his hands, claiming that he was only kidding. 

"If you went to get the kid better, why is he still knocked out?" Zeb asks.

"The drugs will make him sleep for the rest of the day. When he wakes up, he'll be back to his old, perky self." Hera answers, gently patting Ezra's shoulders. She begins to walk to the cockpit but stops. "You better put him back in his bed so he can actually get some well-deserved sleep." She says to Kanan.

"I'm on it." He replies. 

Sabine bounds over to them. "Awe, Ezra's taking a little cat nap for the rest of the day." She teases. She gasps, her eyes widening. "He's taking a Loth-cat nap!"

"Better spray paint that somewhere so we can remember that forever." Zeb laughs. Sabine grins, nodding her head. Chopper and Zeb quickly follow her to her room to grab the supplies. Kanan rolls his eyes and follows them but instead of going to her room, he goes to Zeb and Ezra's shared room.

He places the boy into his bunk, pulling the covers over him. "Feel better soon, Ezra." He quietly says, rubbing Ezra's hair. A gentle smile appears on his face and he seems to fall into a deeper sleep. Kanan smiles and quietly exits the room then proceeds to yell at the rest of them to keep it down for his apprentice.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Rebels deserves so much more credit. Personally, I love the show a lot. (If I'm going to be honest, I think I even like it more than The Clone Wars. Oops!) They got great characters and they all have such a fun family vibe. People claim that Ezra is annoying but I mean, he's a 15-year-old boy. They are annoying!! And Kanan has such a great character arc. Hera is a literal badass and makes a great mother to her three (four if you count Chop) adoptive children. If you haven't given the show a try, seriously, do it. I know it isn't Clone Wars style animation, but I think it's one of the best things to come out of Star Wars and Disney.
> 
> (Side note: there's gotta be like thousands of different diseases in the galaxy, right? How come we never see any of them sick? Like you can't tell me that they have a vaccine for every known sickness in their galaxy because there must be at least one that's unique to each planet, right?)


	24. Trust In The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Ezra Bridger struggles with being unable to find a master. Caleb Dume, tired of being hounded by his former master, decides that it might be time to take on a padawan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed up this whole chapter and almost lost everything. I was about to freak out on my laptop, I'm not kidding.

Maia tucks her red hair behind her pointed ear, tilting her head. "Ezra, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm trying to perfect my form." He replies, turning off his training saber. He returns it to his hip, watching his peers spar with each other. Buzzes and crackles fill the room along with shouts of glee. Lightsaber dueling is easily everyone's favorite class of the day.

Ezra sighs, quickly noticing how many of them already have their padawan braids. He touches his shoulder, reaching for where his braid should be. He is still hasn't been chosen yet.

Maia, one of his closest friends, fiddles with her robes as she studies his face. She and Ezra have always gotten along. She's quiet and kind. Ezra usually does all of the talking while she patiently listens and inputs when she feels like it. She's pretty shy, but that didn't stop Ezra from becoming her friend back when they were younglings. Ever since that faithful day, they've been almost inseparable.

Keyword: almost.

Now Maia, like many of their peers, spends most of her day with her master. Ezra doesn't blame her for this, of course, but he's frustrated that he is one of the few left who hasn't been chosen. Every day, he trains and works hard to try to impress any of the masters, but none seem to even care.

"Maia, how did you get your master to notice you?" Ezra softly asks.

This strikes her. Ezra is not himself. He seems downcast and so worried lately. Even when he is sad, dueling lessons always bring a smile to his face. He's always been confident in himself and bold when speaking. Secretly, Maia is jealous of him for these traits. It takes everything in her to speak at a normal volume to people she hardly knows while he can chatter with just about everyone in the Temple.

What has happened to Ezra that is making him act like her?

"Maia?" He repeats, looking back at her. "What did you do to get your master's attention?"

"I don't know." She shrugs. She bites on the inside of her cheek, thinking back to that day. "Master Allie just pulled me aside one day and told me that she felt that the Force was calling her to me. I don't think I did anything special if that's what you're asking."

Ezra doesn't respond, a gentle pout on his face.

Maia gives him a comforting smile. "Don't beat yourself up. There's still plenty of masters out there looking for padawans. I'm sure someone will see you and jump at the chance to train you." 

"Thanks for the encouragement, Maia," Ezra replies, but his gaze is on the floor. "But I don't think the masters feel the way you think they do about me."

"Ezra." She quietly says, touching his shoulder. He slightly glares, upset with his situation. "Just be patient. A master will choose you, I know it." She continues, giving him a sympathetic smile.

But it does nothing to calm the anxiety of not being chosen inside of him. "I think I'm going to go meditate for a while." He says, lowering his head. "I'll meet you for supper, okay?"

"Okay." She agrees, watching him exit the room. She tugs at her padawan braid, hope filling in her heart for her best friend. She knows that today he'll find his master. She can feel it, the electricity in the Force around Ezra. He just needs to be patient.

xxx

Ezra grumbles, sitting on a bench out in the gardens. Usually, the sound of the bubbling fountain puts him into an easy meditative state. Today, it's distracting. He can't stop watching the way the waves send ripples through the pond, making the lily pads bounce around. He pouts, using the Force to sending them bobbing into each other.

"Hello there, young one. Mind if I join you?"

Ezra looks up, a soft smile on his face. "Of course not, Master Kenobi." He says. He scoots over, making plenty of room for the older master. Gently, Obi-Wan sits beside the youngling on the cold concrete bench.

"What are you doing out here? I would think someone as energic as you would be learning new lightsaber tricks." Master Kenobi teases, breaking the silence between them. Ezra has had a few classes with the great Jedi master, most of them before he can remember. He usually spends most of his time teaching either the really young younglings or the fresh knights, so Ezra has not spent a lot of time with him.

"I'm just feeling a little down right now," Ezra replies, sitting up to show his respect to the master.

"What's troubling you?"

Ezra slightly frowns. "It's going to sound really selfish, but I'm jealous of all of my friends. All of them have masters and I still haven't been picked yet. I haven't even had a master show any interest in me!" He exclaims, getting a few short chuckles from Master Kenobi. He crosses his arms, looking at the master through the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, yes. I remember those days very well. Don't worry, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Soon, you'll long for the days when you didn't have someone constantly watching over you and correcting everything you do." Master Kenobi says, relaxing his arms into his sleeves.

"I'm sure you never had any trouble finding a master." Ezra mumbles, resting his head in his hand. What would Master Kenobi know? He's one of the best Jedi this Order has ever seen. Everyone knows all about the work he did during the Clone Wars. But most importantly, he's known as the Master who trained Anakin Skywalker. He's the Chosen One who ended the Sith. Anakin couldn't have been ready for the fight against Darth Sidious if he wasn't trained by Master Kenobi.

"Oh, so you think that everything just came easy to me, huh?" Master Kenobi says, gently elbowing Ezra. The boy looks up, fully facing him now. "I'll have you know that I was actually sent to the AgriCorps. My master and I met there and he decided to take me on."

"You were sent to the AgriCorps?" Ezra exclaims, his blue eyes widening. "But you're one of the best Jedi! How could you not have been the first one picked?"

"The Force works in mysterious ways, Ezra Bridger." He replies, smiling at him.

"No kidding. It always seems to change once I think I've discovered how it might work." Ezra says, making the older master hum in agreement.

"You'll find your master soon enough." Master Kenobi encourages.

Ezra turns with a playful smirk on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be in the market for a padawan now, are you?"

A loud laugh comes from the master.

"I trained one padawan and he was enough. Do you see what he's done to my hair?" He asks, pointing to his head. Ezra peeks up, then shakes his head. "He's turned every last hair gray. The next padawan I take on will probably put me in the grave."

Ezra smirks, cocking his head to the side with a shrug. "It was worth a shot."

Master Kenobi laughs again, tossing his head back. "You are something special." He says. Slowly, his laughs die down and he pats Ezra's back. "Don't worry, Ezra. Very soon, your master will be revealed to you. You just need patience."

"That's what Maia said." He groans.

"She's a smart girl. You should listen to her." Master Kenobi points out. He rises to his feet looking down at Ezra. "Thank you for this lovely chat. We will need to have another one very soon. That's the hardest I've laughed in a very long time."

"I've got plenty more jokes where that came from." Ezra grins, making him laugh again.

"You will make a great Jedi someday, Ezra. Be patient and trust in the Force. Everything will work out." Master Kenobi says, parting from the boy. Ezra watches him go, grateful for his time with the legendary master.

It's not every day he gets to have a private conversation with one of the coolest Jedi.

xxx

Depa Billaba slowly walks towards her padawan.

Well, former padawan.

Caleb Dume has not accompanied her on a mission as her padawan for a few years now. He's spent many years a knight, traveling wherever Master Yoda and the Council members felt it was necessary for him to be. He's accomplished many great things and has quickly proven his status as an independent knight.

He's just been very hesitant to move forward with his training.

"Watching the padawans, again, Caleb?" Depa asks as she stands beside him.

He lets out a chuckle, shrugging his shoulder. "Thought I would at least humor your suggestion."

She smiles, looking over the edge. The younglings are cheering and shouting as they battle each other below. Many of them already sport padawan braids, their masters also watching them from above, calling out advice. "See any you like?" Depa smiles.

Caleb furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know."

She faces him, arching an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

He shakes his head. "They're alright, I guess. Hard to know them by just watching."

"I see." She replies, looking back at the younglings. "Then why don't you go down there and meet some of them? I'm sure they'd love to have the presence of a real knight with them."

"What? I don't want to go there. It'll disrupt their lesson."

"Oh, Caleb. You and I both know that they won't mind. Besides, is it really interrupting a lesson if you teach them a move or two?"

Caleb narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're really pushing this padawan thing, Master." He playfully accuses.

"Well, your grandmaster has been bugging me about how you haven't taken anyone on yet. He wants to know who will be next in our lineage before he passes on." She teases as she turns back to him.

Caleb laughs, tossing back his head. "Nice cover. I'm pretty sure it's you who wants me to have a padawan so you can spoil them rotten."

"Of course. You're the one who has to be firm and strict with them." She says, leading him away from the balcony. "I'm the one who gets to show them all the fun tricks."

He shakes his head, following her into the quiet hallway. She pats his shoulder, the mood changing from playfulness to seriousness. "Caleb, I get the feeling that you're worried about taking on a padawan."

"Worried? Who told you that?"

"I should say afraid." She cuts off, raising a finger. "If you want to advance as a Jedi, part of that journey involves teaching someone and showing them what you know."

Caleb sighs, dropping his head. His master is right, as usual. The idea of having to watch over and care for someone is frightening. He feels like he's still a padawan himself. There's so much that he still doesn't know. How can he possibly take on a padawan with the little knowledge he has?

She lifts his chin so that his eyes met her. "Sometimes, you learn more as a master. Your student doesn't care about how much you know. They want someone to lead them and guide them. It's what you'll learn together that will form the unbreakable bond."

He softly smiles. "Sometimes, I wish that you would be wrong."

She turns around and begins to walk away. "Caleb Dume, after all of these years, you know that I am never wrong." She teases.

He chuckles, watching her round the corner. As he starts to really think about her advice, a youngling comes bolting past him. He narrows his eyebrows as the wind from the kid rustles his hair.

"Hey!" He shouts out, making the child skid to a halt. "Get back here."

The boy groans and marches back to him. "Yes, master?"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Ezra Bridger."

Caleb crosses his arms over his chest. "Should you be running in the halls, Ezra Bridger?"

"No. But I'm late." The boy replies, gesturing to the dueling room. "I want to get to class before there's no one left for me to duel."

"Why were you late? Don't you know what time your dueling class starts?"

Ezra holds back a groan and eye roll. "I was with Master Kenobi in the garden."

"Master Kenobi?"

"Yes."

"He's in a class right now."

"Then he must have been late too," Ezra replies, getting snippy. Caleb's face scrunches and Ezra quickly realizes his mistake. "I'm sorry, master. I promise. Master Kenobi can vouch for me. I've been stressed out and he was guiding me."

Caleb hums, maintaining his angry look.

"Can I go now?" Ezra asks, pointing down the hall.

"Alright, but no running."

"Thank you, master." Ezra cheers, speedwalking to his class. Caleb can't help but chuckle at the sight. As angry as he acted, he really didn't care. He's got an image to maintain, that's all.

He can't look like he might actually enjoy working with younglings, not with Master Billaba possibly hiding around the corner.

xxx

Maia's green blade presses down onto Ezra's blue one. "So?" She asks as he shoves her away. "Have you gotten any closer to discovering your master?"

It's been about a week since Ezra had his chat with Master Kenobi. He knows he should be patient, but he's starting to get antsier. "No, not yet. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get one." He replies. 

"I'm sure you will," Maia replies as she swiftly dodges his attack. "More masters have been showing up to practice."

"Really?" Ezra asks, barely ducking in time. He glances up, seeing all of them gathered around. As he quickly scans the crowd, he spots a familiar face. "Hey! There's that angry Jedi I was telling you about."

"Angry Jedi?"

"Yeah. He was super grumpy when I was running in the halls." Ezra says, hoping to clarify for her. "Look, he's wearing a brown robe."

"They're all wearing brown robes, Ezra."

"Oh, right." He bashfully smiles. He glances back up. "He's in the front. Four people from the right."

"Caleb Dume?" She asks, tilting her head.

"That's his name?"

She nods his head. "Yeah. He was Master Billaba's."

"How do you know?"

Maia groans as she slightly trips over her feet. She quickly regains her balance. "Master Allie and Master Billaba are good friends. She comes over for tea twice a week." She smiles as she attempts to knock Ezra's lightsaber from his hand.

But Ezra knows her too well. He is able to fight off her attack, keeping his saber in his hand. "Does she say what he's like?"

Maia shrugs. "Kind of. I've listened in to their conversation once or twice." She answers as she parries. "Master Billaba said that she's trying to talk him into taking a padawan. She mentioned that he acts stubborn but will hopefully take her advice. Maybe you could be his padawan!"

Ezra scoffs, rolling his eyes. "I doubt it. He didn't seem to like me very much."

"Well, did you annoy him like usual?"

"Very funny, Maia. I almost forgot to laugh." He sarcastically says as she attempts to hide her blush. Ezra looks back, hope filling in his heart. Maybe Caleb could be his master. After all, he doesn't look that strict. And at this point, Ezra is debating about asking even some of the older masters to take him. Caleb Dume could be the one.

xxx

Depa walks over to Caleb, trying not to seem too eager. "I see the one I like." She says, resting her head in her hand.

"Oh, really? Which one?"

She gently points down below. "That boy with the long, blueish hair. He's got a charm that reminds me of younger you."

Caleb smiles as he tugs on his goatee. "You're gesturing to Ezra Bridger."

"Oh? So you've met him." She playfully smirks.

"Well, not met him. We've only spoken." He says. He looks over, seeing her growing more excited. "Once. In passing." He quickly corrects, raising his eyebrows.

She shrugs her shoulders. "That's enough for me."

"Huh?"

"You seem like you've forgotten how we met, Caleb." She scolds. She playfully shakes her head while tsking before saying, "We didn't even speak to each other. I was in a bacta tank and you were a youngling with a cut from a training saber."

He chuckles as he rolls his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"Then you know that you've already done more with Ezra than I did with you." She says, looking back out at the younglings. "I believe that you should try to go and speak with the boy."

"No, Master. I don't think--"

"I've seen you watching him, Caleb." She says, her words becoming clipped and sharp. "You haven't been observing the other padawans. This entire week, your attention has been on that boy." She says as she points down to Ezra, who just made a winning strike.

The crowd of younglings cheer Ezra on, proud of his accomplishment. Rather than bask in all of the glory, he takes his partner's hand to help her up. She's a young girl with striking red hair and a gentle smile.

"You need to take the first step." Master Billaba softly instructs, bringing him back.

He pauses, biting the inside of his cheek. She's right. He has been only watching Ezra. There's something about the boy that he can't quite explain. There's a connection between them that hasn't been allowed a chance to form yet.

Because he's been afraid.

Afraid that it might lead to a master and padawan relationship, something he's not ready for.

"If you won't take the first step," Depa says, poking his chest. "Then I will."

"What? Master!"

"Ezra Bridger!" She calls out. All of the younglings stop, looking for who called out their peer's name. Depa waves her hand, grabbing the boy's attention. "Come! Meet me in the hallway."

Ezra looks to Maia, who eagerly shoos him to go. Again, she feels it. There's electricity in the air surrounding Ezra. Something is happening to him, something good! She knows it.

Ezra jogs out to the hallway to meet Master Billaba.

And following right behind her is Caleb Dume.

Ezra forces himself not to smile too wide. "Master Billaba." He greets with a short bow.

"Ezra, this is my former padawan, Caleb Dume." She introduces, cueing for him to come forward. Caleb follows her lead, stepping towards the young boy so that he is in the front.

"We've met before," Ezra says with a shrug. "He yelled at me for running in the hallways last week."

"Did he?" She asks as she looks at Caleb.

His cheeks turn a tinted pink. "Yelling is exaggerating." He says, turning over his shoulder to glance at her. "I was just reminding him of the rules to keep us safe."

"No. You definitely--"

"Besides, I think we can put that whole thing behind us. Right?" Caleb cuts off. He sends the boy a wink and Ezra gets the picture. He wants to continue to mess with him, but he doesn't want to tick off the Jedi who might actually pick him for a padawan.

"Right." He nods with a smile.

"Yes." Master Billaba says as she folds her hands into her sleeves. She's no fool. She knows her padawan and understands that Ezra is covering for him. Rather than acknowledge it, she moves back to the matter at hand. "What I called you out here for, Ezra, is very important. I believe that Caleb should be the one to ask though."

Ezra looks up to him, folding his arms behind his back as all good padawans should.

Caleb can feel the exciting energy pulsing through the boy. Already, he can sense the connection wanting to form. Being around Ezra is thrilling and he can tell that the future will be packed with stories no one will ever believe.

But he has to take that scary, first step.

"Ezra, I'm looking for someone to take as my padawan." He begins. Already, a smile grows on the young boy's face. "I would like to maybe pursue that relationship with you."

"I accept!"

"It's not official yet. Just a few classes together until I'm sure." Caleb quickly says, not wanting the boy to jump too quickly to conclusions.

"Okay!"

"So don't get your hopes too high. Because I might not take a padawan this year." He adds, his shoulders slightly dropping. Already, he knows that he's fighting a losing battle. He knows how this will all end.

"I don't care! This'll be fun, even for a few days!"

Caleb sighs, a soft smile on his face as Ezra attempts to restrain himself from jumping in glee. Though he said that he just wants to test it out, he already knows it'll end with a yes. How can he deny the boy after asking him to practice being his padawan?

Besides, as his master said, Ezra has caught his attention since day one. Why should he try and stop the Force from pulling them together?

Caleb looks back at Master Billaba, who innocently shrugs her shoulders with a smile. "I'll leave the two of you to get to know each other." She says, walking off.

Ezra hops to Caleb's side, already invading his personal space. "What do we do first?"

"I don't know. You tell me, kid." He says. He lets the boy drag him to every one of his classes. With each second around Ezra, Caleb finds himself growing more attached. By the end of the day, he assures Ezra that he will, in fact, chose him as his padawan.

The testing period is shorter than Mace and Depa expected. Ezra rubbed off on Caleb like a stray loth-cat. He couldn't turn the boy away, not after how well they bonded throughout the day.

Ezra, giddy with excitement, shares his news with Master Kenobi. He tells the story of how it all started and how their first day went together. "All I had to do was be patient," Ezra says, sitting beside the older Jedi. His padawan braid lightly swings against his cheek, reminding him that he has been chosen.

"And you trusted in the Force." Master Kenobi says. "I believe that you two were meant to be together. Sometimes, it seems like the Force knows who needs to be together. No matter the situation."

Ezra grins, nodding his head. He's always been grateful to have the Force on his side. But he's never been happier with who the Force granted him for a master. 

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that no matter what, Ezra and Kanan/Caleb would be paired together as master and padawan. I feel like somehow and in some way the two of them would meet and be together. It just seems right, whether in the Temple or during the time of the Empire. :)


End file.
